Mi bella desconocida
by Ana d G
Summary: Candice Andrew es una actriz que tiene a todo Londres a sus pies, sin embargo, guarda un increíble secreto: un marido al que no conoce... Adaptación de la novela "Mi bella desconocida de Lisa Kleypas"
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación de la novela "Mi bella desconocida" de Lisa Kleypas**

**PRÓLOGO**

Candy Andrew es una actriz de teatro que tiene a todo Londres a sus pies. Sin embargo, guarda un secreto increíble: Un marido misterioso al que no conoce y a quien no se atreve a mencionar…

Durante años, Terrence Grandchester ha estado buscando a la desconocida con quien sus inescrupulosos padres lo casaron sin su consentimiento.

Lo único que quiere es librarse de quien imagina una chiquilla tonta. Pero se llevará una gran sorpresa al descubrir que se trata, nada menos, que de la exquisita actriz a la que deseaba convertir en su amante. Ahora su mayor desafío será conquistar el corazón de la hermosa e independiente dama...

**...Esta es otra adaptación de una novela que leí hace muy poquito espero les guste trataré de subir los capítulos tan pronto como me sea posible... espero la disfruten**


	2. Chapter 2

Warwickshire, 1825

La música proveniente de los festejos del 1 de Mayo que colmaban el aire llegaba flotando desde la aldea, hasta el castillo de piedras de color miel que había junto al lago. Uno de los habitantes de ese castillo, Terrence, lord, Grandchester, marqués de Grandchester, iba andando por el camino a la aldea, atraído por esa música, a pesar de sí mismo.

El no era un hombre frívolo, tampoco le agradaba participar en reuniones de muchas personas. A lo largo de los dos últimos años, Terry había dedicado su vida a reconstruir la fortuna de la familia, y a cuidar de su hermano y de su padre enfermo. Las responsabilidades que habían recaído sobre él no le dejaban tiempo para la diversión. En ese momento una mezcla de curiosidad, soledad y la necesidad de estar al aire libre lo impulsaron a dirigirse al pueblo.

Una multitud de muchachas vestidas de blanco, doradas por la luz malva del atardecer, bailaban en torno a un árbol adornado con cintas y guirnaldas. Los aldeanos se habían reunido para celebrar las fiestas paganas del 1 de Mayo, riendo y bebiendo, continuarían así toda la noche. Se encendieron lámparas y antorchas que proyectaban sombras vacilantes sobre la hierba. Terry había presenciado muchas veces los festejos, y sin embargo, seguía impresionándolo el cuadro pintoresco que constituían las doncellas que enlazaban largas cintas en torno del poste pintado y adornado con flores que siempre se colocaba en el centro del lugar de los festejos. Ellas saltaban con gracia, en rueda, con su cabello adornado con coronas de flores, las largas faldas blancas ondulando en torno a sus piernas enfundadas en calcetines.

Al igual que todos los hombres presentes, Terry se fijó en las muchachas más atractivas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer. Se prometió a sí mismo que más adelante tomaría una querida y gozaría de los placeres a los que había renunciado, pero de momento tenía mucho que hacer. Rogó poder librarse del incómodo deseo de sentir el contacto de una mujer, del suave perfume de una piel femenina, de unos brazos esbeltos rodeándolo. De día estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar, siquiera en el tema, pero por las noches…

Un tenso suspiro agitó el pecho de Terry. Observó los festejos nos minutos más, percibiendo dentro de sí un vacío que no se apaciguaba. Decidió volver al castillo y beber una gran copa de whiskey, se volvió dispuesto a marcharse. De súbito, atrapó su atención un grupo de actores itinerantes que habían llegado para participar en los festejos. Entonaban un ruidoso canto, elevando sus voces; así se unieron a la multitud, marcando sus palmas al sonido de la música.

Unos aldeanos amistosos animaron a los recién llegados a que se sumaran a las doncellas que bailaban. Dos de las mujeres aceptaron la invitación, pero la tercera, una esbelta muchacha de trenzas rubias sujetas con la coronilla negó con la cabeza con gesto terminante. Los juerguistas insistieron, pese a su negativa, arrastrando y empujando a la muchacha hacía el poste de Mayo. Alguien le puso una diadema de flores sobre la cabeza, haciéndola reír contra su voluntad, y ella se unió a las muchachas que giraban en torno del árbol lleno de guirnaldas.

Terry contemplaba fascinado, a la muchacha. Se la distinguía sin inconvenientes debido a su vestido oscuro y a la gracia con que se movía. Parecía un hada que hubiese surgido de pronto, emergiendo del bosque, y que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. El efecto que ejercía sobre él era extraño, pues sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese hueco de tanto desearla y todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella, en su dulce y musical risa sonora.

"No es más que una niña", se dijo para sus adentros, intentando vanamente librarse de los deseos que lo consumían "Es una niña como cualquier otra". Pero no era cierto. Lo asusto, lo electrizó la intensidad de la reacción que esa muchacha le provocaba. Hubiese dado lo que tenía por pasar una noche con ella. Él nunca era presa de deseos repentinos como ese, nunca se había dejado llevar por nada que no fuese la lógica y la razón. Tuvo la impresión de que la temeridad a la que jamás se había permitido ceder había caído toda sobre él en ese instante.

Terry se desplazó por el borde de la multitud con los deliberados movimientos de un depredador, con la vista clavada en ella. No sabía bien que haría; solo estaba seguro de que necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Ahora, ella danzaba a mayor velocidad, impulsada por la música y por los impacientes tironeos de las otras muchachas a cuyas manos estaba prendida. Ella logró romper el círculo, riendo y jadeando, y apartarse a los tumbos. La guirnalda de flores cayó de su cabeza y aterrizó cerca de los pies de Terry. El se inclinó, sus dedos la asieron y, sin proponérselo, aplasto algunos de los fragantes pétalos.

La muchacha se secó la cara sudada con la manga y se alejó en sentido contrario al de la muchedumbre. Terry la siguió, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho. Aunque no hizo ruido, ella debió percibir su presencia. Se detuvo y se volvió de cara a él, mientras la gente seguía festejando el 1 de Mayo. Terry avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo muy cerca.

-Creo que esto es tuyo—dijo en voz densa.

Ella levantó la vista hacía él y, en la oscuridad, él no pudo ver de qué color eran sus ojos. La tierna curva de su boca dibujó una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Alargó la mano hacía las flores, y sus dedos frescos rozaron un instante los de él, haciéndole sentir una especie de sacudida eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? Barbotó Terry

La muchacha se echó a reír, tan sorprendida de la brusquedad de él como el propio Terry.

-No soy ninguna persona importante. Una simple actriz que viaja con su compañía itinerante—y tras una breve vacilación -¿Y tú?

El guardó silencio, sin poder responder y sintiendo el aroma embriagador de las flores, el vino y la transpiración que llegaba a sus narices y aceleraba el ritmo de la sangre en sus venas. Sintió deseos de apartarla de la gente, llevarla en brazos al bosque, tenderla sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas húmedas… quiso apretar la boca sobre la piel pálida y deshacer sus trenzas hasta sentir su cabello rizado entre sus dedos.

La muchacha lo observó con curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza.

-Tú debes haber venido del castillo—dijo, y de inmediato, su expresión se tornó recelosa-. ¿Acaso eres uno de los Grandchester?

Terry negó con la cabeza, renegó de su identidad, con el deseo de separarse de todo lo que había en su pasado y en su futuro.

-Soy un visitante en este lugar –dijo en voz un poco ronca – igual que tú.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad pero se aflojó,

-¿De dónde eres preguntó Terry?

Los dientes de la muchacha relampaguearon en la oscuridad. Él nunca había visto nada tan bello como su sonrisa.

-Prefiero no pensar en mi pasado – respondió echando atrás unos mechones de reluciente pelo rubio que habían caído sobre su frente-. ¿Qué te ha hecho salir señor? ¿Fue la necesidad de tomar aire o de contemplar el baile.

-La necesidad de encontrarte.

Ella dejó escapar una risa queda y se puso tensa, como un pájaro a punto de volar. Terry percibió que ella iba a escabullirse y reaccionó sin pensarlo conscientemente. Puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y la retuvo, pese a sus alarmadas protestas.

-Déjame—susurró.

Un temblor recorrió sus dedos que apretaban las aterciopeladas mejillas de ella. Aplastó su boca sobre la de ella, que se quedó inmóvil. Terry sintió el aliento rápido y cálido de ella sobre su piel, mientras su sabor se derramaba sobre sus sentidos embriagándolo de golpe.

Él sintió su respuesta y el tiempo quedó en suspenso por un instante mágico, diferente de todo lo que le hubiera sucedido hasta entonces. Ella volvió su rostro apartándolo de él, y emitiendo una exclamación confusa. Terry tuvo una percepción del aterciopelado contacto de la mejilla de ella apoyada en la suya, de la proximidad de su cuerpo. Los dos estaban en silencio, inmóviles, bebiendo la sensación de estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Buenas noches susurró ella

-No te vayas, dijo él

Pero ella se alejó andando, y él tuvo la impresión de que ella se fundía con la multitud

Terry pudo haberla seguido, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Le pareció imposible que una mujer así pudiera ser real. En cierto modo, no quería que lo fuese, era mejor que siguiera siendo una fantasía, una imagen que él pudiese conservar por el resto de su vida, que permaneciera intacta, sin ser rozada por las realidades desagradables que tanto abundaban en su vida. Abandonó los festejos sin poder apartar de su mente la repentina intuición de que, de algún modo, algún día… volverían a encontrarse


	3. Chapter 3

Londres 1825

Llegaba tarde, Candy apretó el paso y, al mismo tiempo, trató de evitar que sus faldas se arrastrasen por el suelo enlodado, mientras protegía su rostro de la persistente y fría lluvia de otoño. Si no llegaba pronto al teatro Capital, sus cabellos y sus ropas quedarían empapados.

-Mi prueba—murmuró, desesperada, abriéndose paso entre las personas que andaban sobre la resbaladiza acera.

Una pluma que había sido de un intenso amarillo cayó sobre el ala de su pequeño sombrero y ella la echó atrás impaciente.

Ése era uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Si todo salía bien, ella pasaría a formar parte de la compañía de teatro de mayor éxito de Inglaterra. Por el contrario, si no lograba impresionar a Anthony Brower , con su talento tendría que regresar al sombrío y minúsculo teatro Daly, en el Strand. El administrador de ese lugar, el señor Bickerston, consideraba prostitutas a todas las actrices y extraía ganancias de ellas organizando encuentros con hombres ricos. Estaba furioso con Candy porque ella se negaba a encontrarse con un viejo barón libidinoso que estaba dispuesto a pagar una tarifa exorbitante para tener el privilegio de acostarse con ella.

-Seguirás mis reglas, le había dicho Bickerston, pues de lo contrario no seguirás perteneciendo a la compañía. ¡La próxima vez que yo encuentre un hombre para ti, si no lo aceptas, te irás al demonio!

Para empeorar las cosas, Bickerston, tenía problemas con los juegos de azar, y con frecuencia, sucedía que no podía pagar a los actores. Si Candy no ganaba dinero pronto, no podría pagar el cuarto en al ático que había alquilado, y no podía recurrir a lo que hacían las otras actrices: vender sus favores sexuales para aumentar sus ingresos. Esa alternativa no existía para ella, aún cuando se muriese de hambre.

Candy suspiro y se le erizó la piel ante la idea de volver al Strand. Tenía que hallar un sitio mejor para trabajar, apretó más el fajo de papeles húmedos que llevaba bajo su brazo, bajó la cabeza y aceleró el paso. De súbito chocó contra un objeto duro que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer hacia atrás, los papeles cayeron en cascada de sus brazos. Gracias a que un hombre la sujetó rápidamente por los hombros, ella no se cayó al pavimento enlodado.

-¿Está usted bien señorita? Preguntó el hombre ayudándola a estabilizarse.

Candy se inclinó para recoger sus papeles. Para su consternación, el dobladillo de sus faldas se arrastró por un charco de lodo.

-Debería usted mirar por dónde camina.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, señorita

La voz del individuo era tan seca y suntuosa como una copa de vino tinto. Él la ayudó a recoger los papeles caídos, y mientras tanto, les echó un vistazo.

Candy se los quitó antes de que él tuviese tiempo de leer algo.

-Estoy yendo a una prueba—dijo ella con rigidez-, se me ha hecho muy tarde

Echó a andar, dejándolo atrás, pero él la hizo detenerse, tocándole el hombro.

-¿ A qué teatro quiere llegar?

Ella lo miró parpadeando, pues una ráfaga de viento cargado de lluvia azotaba su cara. El hombre era alto, de buen físico, sus anchos hombros enfundados en un pesado abrigo negro. A través del velo de lluvia que goteaba desde el ala de su sombrero oscuro, ella vio que las facciones de él eran algo toscas, pero atractivas, y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

-Estoy tratando de hallar el Capital—respondió ella

-Ha llegado a él—dijo el hombre, indicándole una entrada que estaba cerca de ellos—por esa puerta, se entra en la sala verde, que es la sala de espera, y donde, por lo general. Se realizan las pruebas.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?—preguntó ella, suspicaz.

La expresiva boca del hombre se curvo de un lado, en una sonrisa torcida.

-Soy miembro de la compañía.

-Ah, exclamó Candy, desconcertada, y un tanto envidiosa.

Que sujeto afortunado, que formaba parte de un grupo de tanto prestigio, pensó ella.

El hombre siguió sonriendo, mientras la contemplaba.

-Si quiere, yo puedo guiarla.

Candy asintió y traspaso la puerta delante de él, para entrar en un corredor silencioso, y poco iluminado. Aliviada, de no estar bajo la lluvia, sacudió sus faldas húmedas y trató de acomodarlas. Su acompañante, tuvo la cortesía de esperar a que ella se hubiera quitado el sombrero y la capa que chorreaba, y los tomó en sus manos.

-dejaremos estas prendas en un vestidor desocupado para que se sequen – dijo él, y procedió a abrir una puerta y colgar las prendas en unos grandes ganchos de bronce fijos en la pared.

Él también se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo y se pasó los dedos por el corto cabello intentando acomodarlo-

Candy arregló también sus cabellos, deseando tener un espejo para arreglarse un poco.

-Usted tiene muy buen aspecto—comentó el hombre, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos.

Candy le sonrió por primera vez, aunque algo insegura.

-Esperaba algo más que eso.

Él se alzó de hombros.

-su apariencia no tendrá tanta importancia como su talento para actuar.

-Sí, claro.

Ella caminó tras él por el corredor, y pasaron ante vestuarios, oficinas, talleres de carpintería y salas de guardarropa. El teatro Capital era un gran complejo que comprendía un teatro principal, y cuatro construcciones anexas. Nunca se lo había considerado en el mismo nivel que el Teatro Real de Drury Lane, hasta que Anthony Brower se había hecho cargo de su administración. Bajo su brillante dirección y al impulso de sus impresionantes actuaciones, el Capital, se había convertido en uno de los teatros más respetables de la ciudad.

A pesar de ser un hombre joven, que aún no había llegado a la treintena, ya había alcanzado un nivel legendario en el teatro. Y ante la perspectiva de conocerlo, el estómago de Candy, dio un vuelco violento. Si él llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenía talento, su carrera habría acabado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que usted está con la compañía?—preguntó Candy, sintiendo que su nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que se internaban en el edificio.

Pasaron junto a algunos de los trabajadores que circulaban por el pasillo y giraron en una esquina donde se oían las voces de los actores en las salas de ensayo.

-Desde que comenzó, hace cuatro años—contestó su acompañante.

-Es muy afortunado de trabajar con él.

-¿En serio?—preguntó él, en tono seco-. Él tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, ¿sabe?

-Eso puede perdonarse en un artista tan brillante.

El señor Brower es el más grande actor de Inglaterra. Todos lo llaman el nuevo David Garrick.

El individuo soltó un resoplido irónico.

-Yo creo que eso es una exageración.

Sorprendida, Candy le lanzó una mirada.

-¿No admira usted al señor Brower?

-A veces sí. Pero sucede que no creo que sea comparable con Garrick. Al menos por ahora.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Como todavía no lo he visto en el escenario, me reservo mi opinión.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, que en realidad, no era verde como se la llamaba, y Candy, apretando sus papeles, entró. La gran habitación pintada de color crema estaba llena de sillas y bancos gastados, mesas destartaladas, y una bandeja donde se amontonaban, pan, fiambres ahumados y queso. Había dos mujeres sentadas en un rincón, mientras que una muchacha y un joven repasaban una escena al otro lado de la sala y se interrumpían para reír ante alguna torpeza coreográfica. Un robusto caballero de más edad estaba sentado a un lado, leyendo una obra y recitando las líneas para memorizarlas.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando entraron los recién llegados. Al instante, se acercaron al acompañante de Candy agolpándose a su alrededor, hasta el punto de que la empujaron, alejándola. Él eludió un torrente de preguntas y exigencias con un gesto de sus manos levantadas.

-Después—les contestó- en este momento, tengo que ocuparme de un asunto: una audición.

Candy lo miró con los ojos dilatados. Ahora que se encontraban en la bien iluminada sala de espera, ella descubrió en él muchos detalles que se la habían escapado antes. El hombre iba vestido con ropas caras, de buen corte: pantalones oscuros, un suntuoso chaleco color verde esmeralda, una corbata de seda negra. Ella nunca había visto un hombre con un cabello tan hermoso, de rebeldes ondas rubias. Lo llevaba corto y cepillado hacía atrás; sin embargo, tenía la apariencia desordenada y parecía pedir que una mano femenina lo alisara.

Emanaba del hombre un aire de autoridad inconfundible. Sumado a ello, el atractivo timbre de su voz de bajo y, sobre todo, unos fascinantes ojos azules, confirmaron a Candy de quién se trataba. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies y supo que había palidecido.

-Usted es Anthony Brower—murmuró-. Debería habérmelo dicho.

Los ojos de él brillaron de malicia y desafío:

-Usted debería habérmelo preguntado.

Pesarosa, ella asintió admitiéndolo y se preguntó si había estropeado todas sus probabilidades de producir una impresión favorable.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?—preguntó él.

-soy la señora Eliza White – respondió Candy, dando el nombre artístico que ella misma había inventado.

La media docena de personas que había en la habitación la observaron con curiosidad, y ella tuvo ganas de arrastrarse hasta un rincón oscuro y ocultarse.

-Muy bien, señora White—dijo Anthony en voz suave-. Veamos de que es capaz.

Extendió una mano para recibir las piezas que ella había llevado para la prueba, y hojeó los papeles mojados-

-Veo que ha preparado una escena de "Mathilda".

Excelente. La temporada pasada, hicimos esa obra durante bastante tiempo. Charles está bastante familiarizado con ella – dijo él, llamando con un ademán a un joven alto y pelirojo que estaba a unos pasos de allí-.

¿Te molestaría hacerte cargo de la parte de lord Aversley, Charles?

El joven obedeció con presteza.

Anthony se acomodó en la silla y los demás lo imitaron.

-Señora White, si no le importa, permitiremos que los otros miembros de la compañía observen su audición…

**...**

**continuará: les dejo este pequeño capítulo espero subir otro más tan pronto como me lo permitan mis dedos...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III

-Señora White, si no le molesta, permitiremos que los otros miembros de la compañía observen su audición.

En realidad, a Candy sí le molestaba. Era mucho más difícil actuar una escena, ante un grupo muy reducido que ante un gran público. Por añadidura, todas esas personas eran actores: el público más crítico de todos. Se burlarían de ella por su pretensión de formar parte del Capital…

Notarían de inmediato que ella no tenía preparación y que tenía muy escasa experiencia. Candy se obligó a sonreír y destrabó sus rodillas para reunirse con el joven en el centro de la sala.

Al parecer, Charles no era el lord Aversley ideal, pues se lo veía demasiado joven y apuesto para hacer el papel de un villano consumado. Pero, por otra parte, del joven trascendía un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que impresionó a Candy. Ella no tenía dudas de que él sería capaz de actuar de manera convincente en cualquier personaje que hiciera.

-Mathilda es un papel tramposo para una prueba.

-Comentó Anthony. No podía discernirse si se lo decía a Candy o a los demás-. Por lo general, el papel de la heroína sufrida causa aburrimiento.

Candy asintió con gesto grave y fijó la mirada en el rostro imperturbable de Anthony.

-Procuraré no ser aburrida, señor Brower.

Hubo un temblor de risa contenida en las comisuras del hombre.

-Comience cuando este lista, señora White.

Candy asintió y bajó su vista hacia el suelo para concentrarse, preparándose para la escena. La historia de "Mathilda", había dado fama a su autor, S.R. Fielding, hacía sólo dos años, primero bajo la forma de una novela, y luego, como clamoroso éxito en la escena. Al público le fascino la historia de una ambiciosa muchacha del campo, su descenso hacia la prostitución y su posterior redención. Candy había elegido una escena crucial, en la que Mathilda, todavía virgen, era seducida por el diabólico libertino de lord Aversley.

Candy levantó su vista hacia Charles y comenzó a hablar con áspero acento campesino. Él por su parte, le respondió con el tono aristocrático de Aversley, Candy sentía que, con cada línea, se sumía más profundamente en el personaje. Adoptó una actitud que era, a medias de coquetería, a medias de temor, avanzando y retrocediendo a medida que Aversley la perseguía en el salón.

Anthony se concentró en la muchacha, que había absorbido todos sus sentidos. Era una mujer menuda, un poco por debajo de la estatura media y, sin embargo, gracias a su esbeltez, parecía más alta. Con su cabello rubio, sus intensos ojos verdes y su rostro de delicados ángulos, era hasta demasiado bonita. Era poco común encontrar a una mujer de tan impecable belleza que fuese, al mismo tiempo, talentosa actriz. Por lo general, las mujeres realmente hermosas no solían tener la profundidad emocional ni el instinto como para hacer ningún papel que no fuese el de ingenua.

Anthony no necesito, más que un minuto, desde el comienzo de la escena, para comprender que Eliza White tenía esa clase de presencia notable que la hacía erizar los cabellos de la nuca. Poseía el don de transformarse en el personaje que representaba. Sin la menor vanidad, sabía que él poseía la misma habilidad y que uno o dos actores de la compañía podían lograrlo, de vez en cuando. Pero era un talento raro en una muchacha que no debía de tener más de veinte años.

Eliza White interpretaba el personaje de Mathilda con aparente falta de esfuerzo. Su actuación era extrañamente conmovedora, imbuida de la curiosidad de una ñina, y la penosa fascinación hacía el hombre que le arruinaría la vida. Por añadidura, había una veta de cálculo en su actitud, una astuta y sutil comprensión de la desviada ambición de Mathilda, que la llevaba a tener en su poder a aquel hombre rico. Anthony apenas sacudió la cabeza, detectando la fluidez de la actuación. Echó una mirada a los otros actores y vio que ellos contemplaban embelesados a la recién llegada.

Candy comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar el trabajo con un actor tan bueno como Charles. El tornaba asombrosamente fácil para ella creer en ese Aversley que resoplaba con desdén y la acechaba por todo el salón. Sin embargo cuando, oyó que la voz de Anthony Brower interrumpía el diálogo, ella titubeó y se detuvo.

-Yo terminaré la escena con ella, Charles.

Sorprendida, Candy vio que Anthony dejaba su silla y se acercaba a ella. Indicó a Charles que se sentara y tomó su lugar. Por un momento, Candy quedó azorada al ver el cambio que se produjo en Anthony Brower, el repentino restallar de la tensión en el ambiente, el chisporreteo de fuego azul que asomó en sus ojos. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a hablar como Aversley. Fue emocionante.

Candy tuvo ganas de sentarse y dedicarse a escuchar el poderío contenido que expresaba esa voz. Él confería una cualidad felina al personaje de Aversley, una ridícula jactancia y un inesperado toque de amargura.

Candy adaptó su actuación a la de él, respondiendo como Mathilda y, por unos instantes, le resultó fácil perderse en su papel, olvidarse de quién era ella. Aversley jugueteaba con Mathilda, se abalanzaba sobre ella prometiéndole placer y tortura con su voz sedosa y sus ardientes ojos azules. Él le sujetó los brazos, y Candy se sorprendió experimentando la auténtica sensación de verse atrapada. Forcejeó para soltarse de él pero la retuvo cerca de sí y le habló con su boca próxima a la de ella, rozándole los labios con su aliento cálido.

Estaban en la parte de la obra en que Aversley besa a Mathilda y se la lleva del escenario, dejando librado a la imaginación del público el resto de la acción. En brazos de Anthony Brower, Candy se puso tensa, sintiéndose presa de su fuerte apretón. Por un instante pensó que él la besaría pero sintió alivio cuando la máscara desapareció de su rostro y él la soltó: la escena había concluido.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Candy sentía sus miradas sobre ella y, dando un paso hacia atrás, y se frotó los brazos sonde Anthony la había sujetado.

Al verla, Anthony se volvió hacia ella arqueando una ceja:

-¿Le he hecho daño?—preguntó, con cierto asombro.

Candy se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y dejó caer las manos. La sujeción no había sido dolorosa, pero sentía que el contacto perduraba en ella después de que él la había soltado.

Después de eso, se produjo una prolongada pausa, durante la cual los demás miembros de la compañía seguían mirando fijamente a Candy; Anthony, por su parte, la observaba con aire especulativo. ¿Estaba complacido, decepcionado, dubitativo? ¿Opinaba que ella tenía méritos como actriz? Candy cedió al impulso de romper el silencio.

-¿debo probar con otra escena? –Preguntó, en voz baja-. ¿Tal vez otra obra?

-No será necesario –respondió él, súbitamente impaciente, echando en derredor una mirada de leopardo enjaulado. Alzó una mano en un elegante gesto para indicar a Candy que saliera con él-. Venga, señora White. La llevaré a recorrer el teatro.

Nadie se sorprendió por esa reacción. El hombre mayor que estaba en el rincón sonrió a Candy, cuándo pasaba, como para darle ánimos. Una bonita joven de rizado cabello oscuro y vivaces ojos azules se le acercó cuando ella había llegado a la puerta.

-Ha hecho la mejor Mathilda que he visto en mi vida—le dijo la muchacha.

Candy le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, y el comentario la fortaleció. Sin embargo, la opinión que podía significar vida o muerte era la de Anthony Brower; hasta ese momento, él no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Usted tiene poco o ningún entrenamiento—le dijo él , guiándola a través de un laberinto de oficinas administrativas.

-Así es—dijo Candy sin alterarse.

-Y no mucha experiencia.

-He realizado algunas giras por las provincias con una compañía itinerante. En estos últimos tiempos, he trabajado en el teatro Daly, en el Strand.

-El Daly—repitió él, sin mostrarse muy impresionado-. Usted merece algo mejor que eso.

-Ojalá sea así, señor.

Él se detuvo y le mostró la biblioteca del teatro, llena de anaqueles con libros sobre vestuario, escenografía, y técnica actoral, como así también innumerables volúmenes de distintas obras. Se detuvo ante una pila de papeles, escogió una gastada edición de "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" y se la entregó a ella. Candy apretó el libro contra su pecho y siguió a Anthony hacia la salida.

-Yo exijo a los actores de mi compañía que se esfuercen por lograr el estilo más natural posible –señaló Anthony-. No puedo soportar las posturas y las actitudes estudiadas que he visto en la mayoría de los teatros londinenses. Muchos actores no son más que tontos muy preparados que sustituyen la verdadera actuación por gestos y pausas extravagantes.

Candy, colmada de una admiración que lindaba con la fascinación, asintió, demostrando, que pensaba lo mismo.

-Se dice que ha revolucionado usted la escena inglesa y europea, en general... –comenzó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió con expresión irónica.

-No me agrada que me alaguen, señora White. Eso sólo sirve para inflar la opinión que tengo sobre mí mismo, y eso es peligroso. Ya soy demasiado arrogante sin elogios.

Sorprendida, Candy se echó a reír.

-Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad.

-Espere hasta que me conozca más.

En el pecho de la muchacha burbujeó la esperanza.

-¿Lo conoceré? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él sonrió

Qué extraño le pareció que la sonrisa de un hombre pudiese ser tan cálida y, al mismo tiempo, emanara de él la sensación de que era inalcanzable.

-Quizá –respondió él-. Tiene usted un gran potencial como actriz, señora White. No sería una mala adquisición para la compañía.

Llegaron al teatro pasando por detrás del escenario.

Candy acompañó a Anthony hasta las luces del proscenio, en el borde del escenario, y miró hacia el patio de butacas. Era hermoso y estaba en penumbras, habría unas quinientas butacas y filas de palcos que se elevaban a alturas imponentes. Candy nunca había estado allí. Era un teatro magnífico, pintado de blanco, salmón y verde oscuro. Junto a las paredes se alineaban columnas cubiertas de dorado y con incrustaciones de cristales verdes, mientras que el interior de los palcos estaba revestido de suntuoso papel floreado.

El escenario estaba erigido encima de una pendiente, de modo que los actores en foro, se elevaban unos centímetros por sobre los que estaban en proscenio. De pie sobre ese suelo cubierto de marcas, Candy podía imaginar cómo sería actuar ante una concurrencia de mil personas o más.

-Hay ciertas cuestiones de las que es necesario hablar –comentó Anthony, de pronto –. Su paga, la cantidad de actuaciones pedidas, las exigencias que yo presento a los actores, como los ensayos, por ejemplo. Yo quiero que todos los actores y las actrices, estén presentes en todos los ensayos, por muy bien que sepan sus partes.

Usted puede llevar adelante su vida del modo que lo desee, pero cualquiera que falte a un ensayo o a una actuación se expone a ser multado o, incluso, despedido. Lo mismo se aplica a la ebriedad, a llegar tarde, al embarazo, a las aventuras con otros actores o cualquier otra cosa que interfiera con la rutina del teatro.

-Lo entiendo—dijo Candy, mientras un leve rubor trepaba por sus mejillas.

-Yo administro la compañía de acuerdo con un sistema particular –continúo él -. Si tiene una queja, hay un momento y un lugar adecuados para presentarla: más adelante se le informará por medio de que canales. En mi casa jamás recibo visitas relacionadas con la administración del teatro. Asigno un alto valor a mi intimidad.

-Es lógico—dijo Candy, sintiendo que la excitación comenzaba a agitar los latidos de su corazón.

Por el modo en que él le hablaba, tenía la impresión de que pensaba contratarla.

-Hay otra cosa que debe quedar clara –dijo Anthony-.

Fuera de los méritos artísticos que pueda tener, el Capital es una empresa comercial. Adopto todas mis decisiones de acuerdo con la necesidad de obtener ganancias... Y nunca lo he ocultado. Si decido contratarla, es porque usted hará ganar dinero al teatro. Todos los actores, incluyéndome a mí, comprendemos que nuestra presencia aquí se debe al provecho económico que aportamos.

Candy se puso rígida y, de súbito, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. ¿Acaso estaría sugiriendo que ella se convirtiese en prostituta para apoyar al teatro?

-No tengo interés de ser proxeneta de nadie—murmuró Anthony, divertido, adivinando lo que ella pensaba-.

Solo señalo que una de sus responsabilidades, así como una de las mías y la de todos los demás, consiste en atraer auspiciantes en cada nueva temporada. Usted puede aprovechar su talento y su encanto para lograrlo. No es preciso que se acueste con alguien... a menos que lo desee, claro.

-No lo deseo, replicó Candy, vehemente.

-Ese es un tema que solo le concierne a usted –aseguró él. Un ceño fugaz apareció en su frente, mientras la miraba-. Acaba de ocurrírseme... que no recuerdo haber concertado una audición para nadie, el día de hoy.

La duda la sorprendió con la guardia baja, y ella respondió, de inmediato:

-Creo que fue concertada por medio de uno de sus gerentes...

-Aquí nadie hace nada sin mi permiso.

Candy asintió, y su rostro se tornó escarlata.

-He mentido-.

Admitió, de lo contrario, jamás había logrado verlo a usted.

La carcajada de él tuvo un matiz de irritación.

-Pienso que usted nos brindará una buena utilidad.

Dígame, señora White... ¿está realmente casada?

Aunque Candy se había preparado mentalmente para la pregunta, sintió que se sonrojaba, incómoda. No podía decirle la verdad, aunque supiese que él era un actor demasiado talentoso para aceptar con facilidad una mentira. Caminó al azar por el escenario, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-En realidad, no—respondió ella, sin mirarlo-.

Lo que pensé fue que si asaba por señora estaría mejor protegida de avances no deseados.

-Muy bien.

-Al ver que él no le hacía más preguntas, Candy le echó una mirada sorprendida.

-¿No va a preguntarme, usted, acerca de mi familia? ¿Mi ambiente?

El negó con la cabeza, mientras tiraba de un mechón de cabello rubio.

-Supongo que, como mucha gente del teatro, tiene usted un pasado del que quisiera escapar.

-¿Usted también?—se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Anthony asintió.

-Ha habido sucesos en mi vida de los que he estado huyendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca he llegado más lejos que aquí –dijo él, echando una mirada en torno al escenario vacío. Pareció relajarse-.

En ningún sitio me he sentido por entero cómodo, salvo el Capital. Para mí es el hogar... y confío en que también llegue a serlo para usted, señora White.

El rostro de ella se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Sí—murmuró Candy, percibiendo una parte del motivo por el que él amaba ese lugar.

No le costaba imaginarse los miles de historias y de personajes que habían adquirido vida en ese escenario, haciendo vibrar el aire con la música y las voces, comunicando al público las emociones de los actores: miedo, esperanza, amor...

En el teatro, uno podía olvidar quien era, al menos por un tiempo. Los actores podían convertirse en cualquiera que desearan ser. Eso era lo que ella quería para sí misma. Viviría como Eliza White y sepultaría hasta el menor rastro de Candice Andley... y del secreto que la había acosado durante toda su vida.

**...**

**Continuará...**

**-Muchas gracias por leer,espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, publicaré el siguiente, el domingo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV**

-Yo te lo había dicho –decía Martha O´brian, y su arrugado rostro se abrió en una rara y bella sonrisa-. La mejor alternativa que tenías era aproximarte a Anthony Brower. Yo admiro su obra en el Capital. Pese a que es tan joven, es un director capaz. Sacarás más provecho formando parte de la compañía de Brower de lo que has logrado en el Drury Lane –dijo, y un estremecimiento sacudío sus hombros frágiles y en su rostro apareció una expresión desdeñosa-. El empresario norteamericano Stephen Price, con su estrafalario gusto para el espectáculo, está arruinando al Drury Lane. Tú deberías haber nacido hace medio siglo, para haber trabajado con David Garrick: el habría sabido bien qué hacer con una muchacha de tu talento. ¡Me imagino como habríais el papel opuesto a él en _The Wonder…!_

-¿Eso significa que el señor Brower te parece bien?

-Preguntó Candy, llevándola con delicadeza otra vez al tema, antes de que la señora Martha cayera en una de sus largas reminiscencias.

-¡Oh!, sí. Sus producciones tienen un estilo maravilloso y su dedicación al arte de la actuación es indiscutible.

Permanecieron sentadas, bebiendo té en la sala de la señora Martha, con sus muebles tapizados de seda rosada que olían a humedad y sus paredes cubiertas de antiguos recuerdos de una vida dedicada al teatro.

Candy había conocido a la anciana hacía unos meses, cuando la señora Martha había aceptado un pequeño papel en el teatro Daly. Por lo común, una aparición en el Daly, habría estado por debajo del nivel de una actriz tan importante, que había actuado en el Drury Lane durante más de treinta años. Pero el señor Bickerston había pagado una fortuna a la señora Martha, consciente de que su nombre llenaría el teatro.

Después de una temporada de un mes de éxito con la obra, la señora Martha había abandonado a Bickerston y al Daly, pero antes, había llevado a Candy aparte y le había dado un consejo cargado de buenas intenciones.

Aquí, tus dones están desperdiciados –había dicho a Candy-. Tienes que encontrar otro teatro, uno respetable; así recibirás una buena preparación.

Candy se había sentido halagada que se había quedado sin palabras. Ella admiraba mucho a esa madura mujer cuya vida ella misma había convertido en un éxito. Martha O´brian, nacida en el seno de una numerosa y pobre familia, en el extremo este de Londres, había sacado provecho de su considerable talento para la escena, y además, de algunas discretas aventuras amorosas con hombres de fortuna. Si bien su legendaria belleza se había desvanecido con los años, ella seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

Hacía unos años, la señora Martha se había retirado y vivía en una casa en el centro de Londres, y la cuidaba una reducida dotación de sirvientes. Si se encaprichaba con un aspirante a actor o actriz, cada tanto daba lecciones de actuación. Y si bien Candy no podía pagar sus elevadas tarifas, de todos modos la señora Martha había decidido cobijarla bajo su ala.

-Si lo deseo, puedo darme el lujo de enseñar por placer –le había dicho-. Estoy segura de que nuestro vínculo será beneficioso para ambas. Yo te ayudaré a lograr el éxito que tú mereces, y tú iluminarás mi vida con tus visitas. Los ancianos debemos tener cerca a personas jóvenes… tú te asemejas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

Una vez por semana, Candy visitaba a la señora Martha y, mientras bebían té en su atestada sala, en tazas de porcelana pintada, ella escuchaba, extasiada, las instrucciones de la anciana. Candy había sido contratada en el Capital; al saberlo, la señora Martha se había alegrado tanto como la propia Candy.

-Yo sabía que Anthony Brower no vacilaría en contratarte apenas te viese actuar –contestó la mujer mayor—tienes una cualidad que él no podía dejar de ver, querida mía.

Lo das todo de ti cuando estás en escena… y sin embargo te reservas lo suficiente para que, quienes te vean, deseen más. Nunca lo des todo, Eliza, pues de ese modo no te valorizarán –siguió diciendo, tras reclinarse en la mullida silla y contemplar a Candy con ojos brillantes-.

Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo ha sido trabajar en escena con un actor de su calibre?

-conmovedor—respondió Candy, de inmediato—

Me hizo creer, casi, que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Jamás he conocido a alguien que haga que una escena de una obra parezca un momento de la vida real.

-Así sucede con los grandes—comentó la señora Martha, pensativa-. Pero ten cuidado, Eliza, tras alcanzar esas alturas que, a veces, se alcanzan en el teatro, la vida real puede parecerte decepcionante. Quizás ocurra que despiertes una mañana y descubras que tu profesión te ha robado años preciosos. Y, en ese caso, estarás como yo, rodeada de objetos y retratos descoloridos, sin otra cosa que los recuerdos para sostenerte.

-Me encantaría ser exactamente como tú—dijo Candy, con fervor-. Tú has dejado tu marca en el teatro, eres respetable, llevas una vida cómoda e independiente… no podría pretender nada mejor que eso.

Por un momento los ojos de Martha se llenaron de tristeza.

-No siempre he hecho las elecciones correctas, hija. He tenido que vivir demasiado tiempo pagando las consecuencias.

-¿Quiere decir que…? –Candy la miró, perpleja-.

¿Lamentas, acaso, no haberte casado?

-Yo solo quería casarme con un hombre en particular –explicó la anciana, con una mueca amarga en sus labios-. Por desgracia, él no estaba relacionado con el teatro. Él quería que yo abandonase todo, por eso…

-Extendió sus manos en un ademán de impotencia—

Dejé que se marchara. ¡Cuánto he envidiado a las mujeres que no se vieron obligadas a hacer esa elección!

Contempló a Candy con cierto toque de compasión en su semblante, como si estuviese convencida de que, algún día, la muchacha tendría que enfrentar el mismo conflicto. Candy deseó poder decir la verdad a la señora Martha: que nunca tendría que elegir entre el amor y su profesión, que ella, ya estaba casada y que su marido no representaba ningún obstáculo.

* * *

En silencio, Candy fue hacia el dormitorio de su madre, situado en la sombría ala este de Andrew Hall. La lujosa mansión gótica era oscura y sólida, con altas chimeneas y ventanas estrechas y altas. Se erguía en medio de las colinas calizas de Buckinghamshire, y se comunicaba con el mercado del pueblo por medio de un hundido y antiguo sendero de un par de kilómetros de longitud, y que se hallaba en el mismo estado desde hacía décadas. Andrew Hall era sombría y silenciosa, con sus pesados muebles de caoba y sus cielos rasos decorados de bóvedas en forma de abanico, llenas de telarañas.

Entrar en el hogar que había abandonado hacía dos años, llenaba a Candy de una sensación de incomodidad y de encierro. Con movimientos resueltos, subió por una de las largas escaleras laterales, temiendo, hasta cierto punto, oír la voz de su padre, cortante como un cuchillo, ordenándole que se marchase.

Nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, salvo unos pocos criados que ella conocía desde su niñez, que la saludaron con discreción. Todos en Andrew Hall, sabían que ella no era una visita bien recibida, pues su padre le había prohibido poner un pie en la propiedad; sin embargo nadie le impediría visitar a Pauna, su madre, ahora enferma.

El aire viciado que había en el dormitorio de Pauna hizo fruncir la nariz a Candy, que se apresuró a correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa de afuera. Bajo las mantas, algo se agitó y llego la voz débil de Pauna:

-¿Quién es?

-Tu hija pródiga – respondió Candy con ligereza y acercándose a la cama, se inclinó y besó la frente pálida de su madre.

Pauna parpadeo y trató de incorporarse, con su rostro endurecido por la consternación. Era una mujer menuda, delgada, de cabello rubio veteado de plata y grandes ojos verdes. Daba la impresión de haber envejecido mucho en los dos últimos años, su piel incolora estaba surcada por pequeñas líneas y los huesos de su cara se veían más prominentes que nunca.

-Candy, no deberías estar aquí. ¡Es peligroso!

-No hay problema –dijo Candy, sin alzar la voz-.

Tú me habías escrito diciéndome que hoy no estaría mi padre. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Oh!, sí –dijo su madre, frotándose la frente con expresión afligida-. Este último tiempo, las cosas se van de mi cabeza con tanta facilidad…. –Se lamentó, suspirando y apoyando de nuevo sus hombros en la almohada-. He estado enferma, Candy…

-Sí, lo sé—repuso ella, apretando los labios y observando a su madre, que siempre había sido delgada. Ahora, está frágil que parecía un pájaro-. No tendrías que estar encerrada en este cuarto tan oscuro, mamá. Necesitas luz, aire fresco, caminar al aire libre…

-No debes quedarte mucho tiempo –dijo su madre, con voz débil-. Si llegara a volver tu padre en forma inesperada…

-Me echaría—concluyó Candy esbozando una mueca sarcástica-. No te preocupes, mamá. No le temo. Ahora, ya no puede hacer ni decir nada que me importe.

Su rostro se suavizó al notar la aflicción de su madre, y se sentó con cuidado en el borde del colchón. Tomó en las suyas una de las delgadas y frías manos de su madre y la oprimió con delicadeza.

-He edificado una nueva vida para mí. Ahora, soy actriz; bastante buena –dijo, sin poder contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su madre. Actriz, no prostituta… si bien admito que la mayoría de las personas no perciben la diferencia. Esta temporada trabajaré en el teatro Capital y me prepararé con la guía del propio Anthony Brower. Tendré una buena paga, mi propio coche, una casa… y he elegido un nuevo seudónimo para mí: Eliza White.

¿Te gusta?

Pauna movió su cabeza.

-No has nacido para eso—dijo con sus labios resecos-. Tú no eres eso.

-¿Quién soy yo mamá? –Preguntó Candy en voz suave, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Una súbita desdicha oprimió su pecho.

-Eres la marquesa de Grandchester.

Candy se levantó de la cama de un salto, pues no podía soportar el mero sonido de ese apellido.

-Eso es así, solo porque no he podido evitarlo. Estoy casada con un hombre que no conozco, y sólo para satisfacer las ambiciones sociales de mi padre. Es una situación absurda. No conozco a lord Grandchester ni de vista y nunca he intercambiado correspondencia con él, siquiera. ¡A veces, me pregunto si existe de verdad!

-Al parecer, lord Grandchester no tiene más deseos que tú de reconocer el matrimonio –admitió la madre-. Ni tu padre, ni el duque de Grandchester hubiesen imaginado que los hijos de ambos guardarían tanto resentimiento con respecto al matrimonio.

-¿No guardar resentimiento de que te hayan robado tu futuro? –exclamó Candy, paseándose por la habitación mientras seguía hablando, acaloradamente-. Fui vendida para conseguir un apellido, lord Grandchester, a cambio de una fortuna. Mi padre tiene ahora un título para su hija, y los Grandchester se salvaron de la ruina económica. Y lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue sacrificar a sus hijos primogénitos.

-¿Por qué tienes que obstinarte en ese mal sentimiento hacia tu padre? –Preguntó su madre con tristeza-. Él hizo algo muy similar a lo que hacen otros padres en nuestra posición. Se conciertan matrimonios continuamente.

-Esto fue diferente. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años de edad, y mí así llamado marido, no era mucho mayor –recalcó Candy, yendo hacia la ventana y mirando por entre las cortinas, haciendo pasar el terciopelo bordeado de seda entre los dedos-. Cuando yo me enteré de esto, tenía doce años y albergaba la fantasía de estar enamorada de un muchacho de la aldea… hasta que mi padre me llevó aparte y me dijo que jamás tendría el derecho de amar a ningún hombre porque ya estaba casada –recordó, moviendo la cabeza y riendo sin alegría-. Yo no podía creerlo. Aún no puedo. Durante años, me perseguían las dudas con respecto a mi marido, me preguntaba si, al crecer, se habría convertido en un retardado, en un pesado, en un mujeriego…

-Por lo que hemos oído acerca de él, la reputación de lord Grandchester es la de un hombre tranquilo y respetable.

-No me importa cómo sea él –replicó Candy, aún sabiendo que a su madre le sonaría como pura terquedad de su parte, y quizás, en cierto modo tuviese razón.

Pero también se debía a la convicción de que si aceptaba la vida que su padre había elegido para ella, iría borroneándose hasta convertirse en la misma clase de persona dócil y desdichada a la que pertenecía su madre.

-No importaría aunque lord Grandchester fuera un santo. No pienso convertirme, nunca, en la duquesa de Grandchester.

No estoy de acuerdo con los planes que mi padre elaboró para mí. Ha controlado cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de mi vida hasta que, por fin, yo reuní el coraje suficiente para huir.

-El quería abrigarte y protegerte…

-Mi padre me ha mantenido encerrada en esta propiedad, sin permitirme salir nunca ni conocer a nadie.

Desde el día en que nací, estuvo decidido que me casara con un hombre de título importante; me pregunto si alguna vez se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, un día yo podría conocer a un duque o a un conde, sin su intervención.

¿O pensó, alguna vez, en la posibilidad de que yo no quisiera eso para mí? Me imagino que sería esperar demasiado que él pudiera querer mi felicidad…

Candy se interrumpió al ver que sus dedos apretaban los pliegues de terciopelo. Los aflojo e hizo una inspiración profunda para calmarse. Le dolía saber que, sí bien ella había escapado del dominio de su padre, Pauna aún estaba bajo su control. El único recurso de su madre había sido refugiarse en la enfermedad, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una inválida. Esa era la única defensa de Pauna contra ese marido autoritario que había manipulado las vidas de todos quienes lo rodeaban.

Edward, lord Andrew, despreciaba cualquier enfermedad. En realidad, les temía, porque las enfermedades eran ajenas a su vigorosa naturaleza. Era un hombre fuerte, con un impulso inflexible, que lo llevaba a dejar de lado cualquier sentimiento que no fuese suyo. A veces, era cruel, y negaba a las personas aquello que más deseaban para demostrar su riqueza y su poder. El resto de la familia Andrew, primos, hermanos, tíos y tías, lo evitaban todo lo posible. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba de su peor talante, su esposa lo defendía y lo apoyaba porque era su deber.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra cosa que puedas hacer –murmuro Pauna—que no sea dedicar tu vida al teatro. Cuando pienso en mi hija viviendo entre esas personas, trabajando sobre un escenario… me suena muy sórdido.

-Estaré muy bien en el Capital –repuso Candy, con firmeza-. Es una compañía respetable. Y actuar es la ocupación perfecta para mí. Como he estado tanto tiempo recluida, cuando era niña, he desarrollado una poderosa imaginación.

-Recuerdo cuánto me afligía yo –murmuró Pauna-.

Tú parecías vivir en un mundo de fantasía casi todo el tiempo; fingías ser otra persona.

Candy volvió junto a la cama y sonrió a su madre.

-Ahora, me pagarán un buen dinero por hacerlo.

-¿Y qué me dices de lord Grandchester?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-De momento él no ha dado señales de querer reconocer el matrimonio. No se me ocurre ninguna otra alternativa que llevar adelante mi vida –incómoda, hizo una mueca-. Qué raro resulta saber que pertenezco a un desconocido… que él tiene más derechos sobre mí que yo misma, desde el punto de vista legal. Esa idea me despierta el deseo de querer huir hasta el último confín de la tierra. Admito que me da miedo descubrir qué clase de hombre es, en realidad. No estoy lista para eso… tal vez, nunca lo esté.

-No podrás escamotearle el cuerpo a la verdad para siempre –dijo Pauna-. Algún día lord Grandchester descubrirá que su esposa ha estado trabajando en el teatro. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?

-No me cabe duda de que querrá la anulación –repuso; de pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Candy-. Y yo tendré mucho gusto en complacerlo. Estoy segura de que seré mucho mejor actriz que duquesa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO?...**

**YA SABEMOS AHORA EL PASADO DE CANDY Y SUS RAZONES PARA HUIR... ¿QUÉ OPINAN?  
**

**AHORA FALTA SABER QUE ES DE LA VIDA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO LORD... Y ESO LO SABREMOS YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**ESPERO CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA**

**SALUDOS XOXOXO...**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO V

1827

No bien el detective contratado salió de la habitación, Terry abandonó todo intento de sentir calma. Jamás se daba el lujo de perder el control de sí mismo, pero esta frustración era demasiado grande para soportarla.

Sintió ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien; a duras penas pudo contenerse. No tuvo conciencia de que tenía un vaso de cristal en la mano hasta que oyó que se estrellaba en la chimenea de la biblioteca con fuerte explosión.

-Maldita sea ¿dónde está ella?

Unos instantes después se abrió la puerta y su hermano, lord Allistear, asomó la cabeza.

-Parece que el detective no ha tenido la suerte de encontrar a nuestra misteriosa marquesa.

Terry guardó silencio, aunque un sonrojo poco frecuente en él delataba sus emociones. Si bien, la semejanza entre los dos hermanos era notable, sus temperamentos no podían ser más diferentes. Los dos tenían cabello castaño y las impactantes y bien cinceladas facciones características del clan Grandchester. Sin embargo, los ojos azul verdoso de Terry, tenían un aire sombrío, rara vez dejaban ver sus pensamientos mientras que la expresión de los de Stear era, casi siempre, de picardía. Stear era dueño de un encanto y de un aire despreocupado que Terry, el mayor, nunca había tenido tiempo de cultivar.

Hasta esa altura de su breve vida de veinte años, Stear se las había arreglado para meterse en un sinnúmero de enredos y situaciones difíciles. Había pasado por ellos con la juvenil convicción de que nunca le sucedería nada malo. A pesar de todo era raro que Terry lo regañase, pues sabía que, en el fondo, Stear era un buen muchacho. ¿Qué importancia tenía si se permitía, de vez en cuando, entregarse a la alegría? Terry quería que su hermano menor tuviera toda la libertad y las ventajas que él jamás había tenido… y estaba dispuesto a proteger a Stear de las duras realidades que él no había podido ahorrarse.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –quiso saber Stear.

-Ahora no tengo deseos de hablar.

Stear entró en la habitación y enfiló hacia un aparador que había sobre un pedestal y donde se guardaban hileras de lujosos botellones de cristal tallado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo el joven, como al pasar-, no es necesario que encuentres a Candice Andrew para librarte de ella. Has estado buscándola durante tres años y no hay señales de ella ni aquí ni en el extranjero. Es evidente que los Andrew no quieren que la hallemos. Sus parientes y amigos no quieren o no pueden divulgar ninguna información.

Yo me atrevería a afirmar que puedes obtener la anulación.

-Pero no lo hare sin que Candice lo sepa.

-Pero ¿por qué? Dios sabe que tú no le debes nada.

-Le debo una fortuna –replicó Terry, torvo-.

Mejor dicho la familia se la debe.

Stear meneó la cabeza mientras entregaba a su hermano un vaso con coñac.

-Tú y tu condenado sentido de la responsabilidad-

Cualquier otro, en tu situación, se habría librado de Candice Anrew, como si fuera un lastre no deseado. ¡Ni si quiera la conoces!

Terry bebió un generoso trago de coñac, se levantó de su silla junto al escritorio y comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto.

-Necesito encontrarla. En esta situación, ella fue una víctima tal como lo he sido yo. El acuerdo se realizó sin nuestro consentimiento, pero al menos, podemos disolverlo juntos. Además, no quiero dar un paso en ningún sentido sin hacer algún tipo de arreglo en beneficio de ella.

-Ella, con el respaldo de su familia, no necesita ningún arreglo

-Existe la posibilidad de que ella haya roto con los Andrew.

Y yo no lo sabré hasta haberla encontrado.

-Me cuesta creer que Candice sea una indigente, hermano. Lo más probable es que esté divirtiéndose en alguna playa de la costa francesa o italiana y viviendo muy bien con el dinero de papá.

-Sí fuese así, a estas alturas ya la habría encontrado.

Stear vio que su hermano se acercaba a la ventana. Se gozaba desde allí, una vista espectacular, al igual que desde casi todas las habitaciones de ese castillo medieval modificado. Estaba construido sobre un lago, con grandes arcos de piedra que lo sostenían sobre el agua, y en los cuales se apoyaba la antigua construcción que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Muchos de los muros de piedra color ámbar, otrora impenetrables, habían sido reemplazados por magníficas ventanas cerradas con paneles de cristal en forma de rombos. Detrás del castillo se extendía la verde e interminable campiña de Warwickshire, con sus lozanas pasturas y sus jardines. Mucho tiempo atrás el castillo había sido una sólida defensa contra los invasores de Inglaterra; ahora, parecía haberse apaciguado hasta convertirse en un edificio de suave y graciosa madurez.

La familia Grandchester había estado a punto de perder la posesión de su hogar ancestral y todas sus otras posesiones, a consecuencia de las malas inversiones del actual duque, por no mencionar su inclinación al juego. Lo único que había salvado a la familia de la ruina había sido el matrimonio de Terry con Candice Andrew y la dote que había entregado el padre de ella. Y ahora le debían a la joven el título de duquesa, que no demoraría en llegar a juzgar por el mal estado de salud de Richard, el padre de ellos dos.

-Gracias a Dios que yo no soy el primogénito –dijo Stear con acento sincero-. Fue un acuerdo bastante extraño el que realizó nuestro padre casando a su hijo a los siete años para así poder tener dinero para pagar sus deudas de juego. Y más extraño aún, es el hecho de que tú no la hayas visto desde entonces.

-Yo nunca quise ver a Candice. Para mí, fue más fácil hacer como si no existiera. No podía aceptar que ella era… es parte de mi vida.

Los dedos de Terry se apretaron alrededor del vaso.

-¿El matrimonio es legal? -preguntó Stear.

-No… pero ése no es el meollo de la cuestión.

Nuestro padre ha hecho una promesa hace años, y esa promesa me involucra a mí. Yo tengo la responsabilidad de honrarla o, al menos, reembolsar a los Andrew el dinero que habíamos recibido de ellos.

-Honor… responsabilidad… -reflexionó Stear, estremeciéndose y haciendo una mueca juguetona-.

Las dos palabras que menos me agradan.

Terry hizo girar la bebida y clavó su melancólica mirada en el vaso. Si bien Candy no tenía la culpa, cada una de las letras de su nombre era un eslabón de la cadena invisible que lo ataba. No podría estar en paz, hasta que no resolviera la cuestión.

-He imaginado a Candice de cien maneras diferentes.

-dijo Terry-. No puedo dejar de especular acerca de ella y de preguntarme qué fue lo que la llevó a desaparecer de ese modo. ¡Por Dios, cómo quisiera verme libre de ella!

-Quizá, cuando la encuentres, Candice quiera exigirte que cumplas con tu obligación. ¿Habías pensado es eso? –Tú has triplicado la fortuna de la familia desde que te hiciste cargo de las finanzas de la familia Grandchester –le hizo notar Stear, con un brillo burlón en sus oscuros ojos cafés.-.

Y tú resultas atractivo a las mujeres, a pesar de tu carácter sombrío. ¿Por qué crees que con Candice sería diferente?

Ella quiere lo mismo que todas las mujeres: un esposo con un título aristocrático y una fortuna que acompañe a ambas cosas.

-Yo so sé que quiere ella de mí- dijo Terry, dejando escapar una amarga carcajada-. A juzgar por el hecho de que aún se oculta, arece no querer algo de mí.

-Bueno, será conveniente que hagas algo al respecto a esta condenada situación pues, de lo contrario, Susana te convertirá en bígamo.

-No voy a casarme con Susana.

-Ella ha dicho a todo el mundo en Londres que vas a casarte con ella. Por Dios, Terry, ¿No crees que deberías decir a Susana que los rumores de que estás casado son ciertos?

La alusión a Susana, lady Marlowe, hizo que el ceño de Terry se profundizara.

Esa viuda joven y sensual había estado persiguiéndolo durante un año, invadiendo su intimidad, arrinconándolo en cada una de las reuniones sociales a las que asistía. Susana pertenecía a esa clase de mujer que sabía muy bien cómo complacer a un hombre. Era una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios, sin inhibiciones en la cama y con un seco sentido del humor que atraía a Terry.

En contra de su propio sentido común, el había iniciado un romance con Susana hacía unos seis meses.

Después de todo, él era un hombre con las mismas necesidades que cualquier otro, y no le agradaban mucho las prostitutas. Tampoco tenía interés en las bandadas de vírgenes obsesionadas con el matrimonio que se presentaban en sociedad cada temporada. Ellas estaban prohibidas para él, si bien el hecho de su matrimonio no era demasiado conocido por el público.

El último tiempo, sin embargo, Susana había iniciado una campaña para convertirse en la próxima marquesa de Grandchester. Hasta ese momento, había tenido la astucia de no presionarlo ni exigirle nada. Más aún, todavía no se atrevía a preguntarle si era cierto el rumor de que él ya tenía esposa.

-Ya le he dicho muchas veces a Susana que no abrigue esperanzas de forjar un futuro conmigo—replicó Terry en un tono áspero-. No la compadezcas: ella ha sido generosamente recompensada por el tiempo que ha pasado conmigo.

-¡Oh!, no compadezco a Susana –aseguró Stear-. Tengo una idea bastante clara de las joyas, vestidos y cuentas bancarias que le has dado –dijo, dibujando una taimada sonrisa-. Debe ser sobremanera entretenida en la cama para merecer todo eso.

-Ella es buena en muchos aspectos. Bella, encantadora e inteligente. En suma, no sería una mala esposa.

-No estarás pensando seriamente en… -Stear frunció el entrecejo y miró sorprendido, a su hermano-.

¡Esa clase de conversación me alarma, Terry! Es posible que agrades a Susana, hasta puede que esté encariñada contigo pero, en mi opinión, ella no es capaz de sentir amor.

-Tal vez, yo tampoco –murmuró Terry, con semblante inescrutable.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, durante el cual apareció en el rostro de Stear una expresión estupefacta, entonces, lanzó una breve carcajada:

-Bueno, yo no diría que te haya visto locamente enamorado… pero haber estado casado desde los siete años es un obstáculo para ello. No has querido sentir nada por una mujer debido a una supuesta obligación por una muchacha que jamás has conocido. Yo te aconsejaría que te deshicieras de Candice… y tal vez te sorprendas de lo pronto que se deshiela tu corazón.

-Siempre el mismo optimista –le reprochó Terry, indicando a su hermano con un ademán que saliera de la habitación-. Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, Stear.

Entre tanto, tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

Candy reprimió un bostezo de aburrimiento mientras recorría en salón con la mirada. El baile era una velada elegante, con música alegre, gran despliegue de tentempiés y bebidas, y una cantidad de invitados con título y fortuna. Hacía demasiado calor en el salón, aun cuando las imponentes ventanas rectangulares estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar la fresca brisa del verano que llegaba desde el jardín. Los invitados se secaban, con disimulo, los rostros sudados y bebían innumerables copas de ponche de frutas, entre una y otra pieza de baile.

Pese a las objeciones de Candy, Anthony Brower había insistido en que ella lo acompañase a la fiesta de todo el fin de semana que daban lord y lady Brandon, en su casa de campo de Warwickshire. Candy tenía conciencia de que no era su compañía, precisamente, lo que Anthony deseaba, si bien, en los dos últimos años, habían entablado una cierta amistad. En realidad, él buscaba la ayuda de ella por su capacidad para atraer donaciones para el teatro Capital.

Candy, de pie junto a Anthony en un rincón del salón, conversaba discretamente con él, antes de que cada uno de ellos se mezclara, por separado, con diversos invitados. Ella alisó la falda de su vestido de seda color azul hielo, de sencillo diseño, con un amplio escote recto que casi dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Fuera de las cuatro bandas de satén azul que ceñían el vestido a su esbelta cintura, su único adorno era el sutil dibujo de cordones y bandas de satén en el dobladillo.

Anthony habló al oído de Candy, mientras su mirada perspicaz recorría el salón.

-Lord Hardington está maduro para caer. Es aficionado al teatro y tiene debilidad por las mujeres bellas.

Y, lo más importante, tiene un ingreso privado de diez mil libras por año. ¿Por qué no comentas con él la temporada que se aproxima y la necesidad que tenemos de contar con más auspiciantes.

Candy sonrió con fastidio mientras observaba al anciano y robusto caballero de mejillas rubicunadas. Volvió su vista hacía Anthony, que producía un impacto con su levita negra de fiesta, su chaleco de seda verde esmeralda y sus ajustados pantalones color crema. Las luces de los candelabros hacían brillar su cabello, como si fuese de oro.

Todos los presentes habían asistido a la fiesta por motivos sociales; Anthony, en cambio, veía la reunión como una oportunidad para hacer negocios, estaba dispuesto a usar su apostura y su encanto para solicitar fondos para el Capital… y, como siempre, tendría éxito.

Casi todos querían asociarse con un hombre a quien consideraban uno de los más grandes artistas de la escena que Londres había conocido.

Para sorpresa de la propia Candy, su popularidad había crecido rápidamente en el teatro y le había otorgado un relieve social que era considerado significativo para una actriz. Tenía una elevada paga que le había permitido comprar una casa en la calle de Somerset, a poca distancia de la de su antigua profesora, la señora Martha. La anciana se enorgullecía del éxito de Candy como si hubiese sido suyo y la recibía calurosamente cada vez que Candy tenía la posibilidad de ir a tomar el té con ella y a conversar sin prisa.

En ese mismo momento, Candy deseaba estar con la señora Martha en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, con personas que se consideraban superiores a ella; soltó un suave suspiro.

-No me agradan estas reuniones con tanta gente

-dijo más para sí que para Anthony.

-No se nota. Te mueves entre estas personas como si hubieras nacido en este medio -dijo Anthony, mientras quitaba una pelusa de su manga-. Harías bien en reclutar a lord Landsdale, el de baja estatura, que está junto a la mesa de los bocadillos… y a lord Rusell, que hace poco tiempo ha recibido un importante patrimonio. Tal vez, una sonrisa cálida y un poco de animación lo convencieran. Me incomoda halagar a hombres viejos y ricos con la esperanza de que den un poco de su dinero para el teatro.

Quizá, la próxima vez puedas traer a Annie o a alguna de las otras actrices…

-No quiero a una de las otras. Tú eres tan eficaz en estas reuniones como lo eres en el escenario. En el término de dos años, te has convertido en la adquisición más valiosa del Capital… fuera de mí claro.

Candy sonrió con picardía.

-caramba, señor Brower, si sigue elogiándome, tal vez le pida un aumento en la paga.

Él resopló por la nariz.

-No me sacarás un chelín más, ya eres la actriz mejor pagada de que yo tenga noticia.

Su expresión ceñuda hizo reír a Candy.

-¡Ah, si el público supiera, que el mismo individuo que me trata tan apasionadamente sobre el escenario y me ha conquistado miles de veces como Romeo, Benedick y Marco Antonio, fuera del escenario solo le importan los temas relacionados con los chelines y los negocios… es probable que parezcas un personaje romántico a las damas de Londres, pero tienes el alma de un banquero, no de un amante.

-Y gracias a Dios. Ahora, ve y engatusa a los caballeros que te he indicado… ¡ah! Y no te olvides de ése –dijo Anthony, indicando con la cabeza a un hombre de cabello castaño que se encontraba en medio de un pequeño grupo, a pocos metros de allí-. Él ha administrado las propiedades de la familia durante los últimos años. Al ritmo que lleva, en cualquier momento va a convertirse en uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos de Inglaterra. Harías bien en convencerlo de que se interese en el Capital.

-¿Quién es?

-Lord Grandchester, el marqués de Grandchester.

Anthony le dirigió una breve sonrisa y se alejó, para reunirse con algunos conocidos.

Lord Grandchester, el marqués de Grandchester. La confusión paralizó y enmudeció a Candy. De súbito a su cerebro le costaba funcionar. Dudó de haber oído bien.

Era extraño oír ese apellido y ese título de labios de Anthony Brower, era extraño que, después de haber imaginado tantas visiones temibles e indignantes, descubrir que el objeto de su resentimiento era un hombre de carne y hueso. Por fin, su pasado había aterrizado de cabeza en su presente. ¡Ah!, si ella pudiese hallar el modo de desaparecer… pero, al contrario, no atinaba a hacer otra cosa que permanecer ahí, atrapada a campo raso. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía no podría contenerse y saldría corriendo como una zorra perseguida por galgos.

No se explicaba por qué no esperaba que su esposo fuese tan apuesto, espléndido, y elegante como un príncipe extranjero. Era un individuo alto, de presencia potente y serena. Bajo una chaqueta negra, un chaleco a rayas ámbar y gris, pantalones gris oscuro, los anchos hombros dominaban sobre un torso que se ahusaba hacia la cintura y las caderas. Sus facciones eran austeras y perfectas, su mirada, vacía de emociones. Formaba un sorprendente contraste con los hombres con los que ella solía vincularse como, por ejemplo, Anthony y los otros actores de la compañía, que se ganaban la vida gracias a la expresividad de sus rostros. Este hombre en cambio, parecía inaccesible.

Como si él hubiese percibido su presencia, miró en su dirección. Su mente se crispó en un ceño intrigado, y ladeó un poco la cabeza, como concentrándose. Candy trató de apartar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió, pues no apartaba la suya del rostro de ella. Dominada por un repentino pánico, ella se volvió y empezó a caminar con pasos controlados, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él le corto el paso y se acercó a ella, obligándola a detenerse.

Candy sintió que su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos más fascinantes que hubiese visto nunca, de una tonalidad que se debatía entre el verde y el azul, fríos, despiadados e inteligentes, enmarcados por pestañas tan largas que se le enredaban en los extremos.

-Usted me resulta conocida.

Su voz no tenía la suntuosa claridad de la de Anthony, pero vibraba en ella un atractivo y sútil matiz ronco.

¿En serio? – dijo Candy, pronunciando con dificultad por los labios rígidos-. Tal vez me haya visto usted en el escenario.

El siguió mirándola fijamente y ella, por su parte, solo podía pensar: Eres mi marido… mi marido.

A Terry le intrigaba la joven que tenía frente a él. Tuvo la impresión de que la música y los colores que reinaban en el salón retrocedían hasta el fondo de la escena mientras él contemplaba el rostro de ella. Sabía que jamás los habían presentado; Dios era testigo de que él jamás hubiese olvidado a una mujer como ella, pero había algo tan familiar el ella que lo inquietaba. Era delgada, y parecía fría con su vestido azul claro, con su pose regia que no daba lugar al menor atisbo de incertidumbre. Su rostro se asemejaba más a la creación de algún artista que a un rasgo de una mujer real, fascinante, con los pómulos altos que formaban un pronunciado ángulo, con las suaves curvas de las mejillas y la mandíbula. Lo más notable, eran sus ojos verdes, propios de un ángel caído de tan virginales, tiernos; sin embargo, reflejaban el conocimiento de las maldades de este mundo.

Tal vez me haya visto usted en el escenario, había dicho ella.

-¡Ah! –dijo él con voz suave-. Usted debe ser la señora White.

Ella era mucho más joven de lo que él hubiese supuesto de esa popular actriz cuya imagen se había difundido por toda Inglaterra en pinturas, estampas y grabados.

El público estaba enloquecido con ella, como también los críticos que elogiaban su atractivo y su talento. Este talento era innegable pero, más que eso, lo que le había ganado el fervor del público, tornándola familiar y querible, había sido su calidez.

Con todo, ese personaje guardaba una distancia sideral con la joven que tenía ante sí, como una aparición. Le dio la impresión de que su cuello era demasiado delgado para sostener el peso de sus gruesas trenzas rubias, retorcidas y sujetas en su nuca. El no tuvo conciencia de haber tomado su mano ni de que ella se la ofreciera pero, de pronto, los dedos enguantados de ella etaban entre los suyos. Cuando los acercó a sus labios, notó que ella temblaba.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Ella le tendría miedo? ¿Por qué estaba sola, allí? Sin notarlo, sin notarlo bajo su voz hasta un tono más quedo que el habitual, como si no quisiera asustar a la criatura que tenía ante sí.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo, señora? Yo soy…

-Sí, lo sé. Usted es el marqués de Grandchester –interrumpió ella y, al instante, su semblante cambió y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa de compromiso. Retiró su mano-. Mi productor teatral, el señor Brower, deseaba que yo lo conociera a usted. Al parecer, cree que yo sería capaz de convertirlo a usted en un patrocinador del Capital.

Sorprendido por lo directo de su abordaje, Terry le respondió, sin devolverle la sonrisa:

-Si gusta, puede intentarlo, señora White.

Pero yo nunca derrocho dinero en propósitos frívolos.

-¿Frívolos? ¿No cree usted, acaso, que las personas necesitan escapar hacia el mundo del teatro de tanto en tanto? Una obra puede hacer que el público viva una experiencia que jamás había imaginado. En ocasiones, descubren que después de haber visto una obra de teatro sus sentimientos y opiniones han cambiado y que contemplan su vida de otra manera…no se puede decir que eso sea frívolo ¿cierto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no necesito escapar.

-¿No? –replicó ella, mirándolo con más intensidad, si ello era posible-. Yo no creo eso, milord.

-¿Por qué no?

Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hablarle con tanta audacia. Al principio, ella estaba temblando y ahora lo retaba. Si lo que ella quería era sacarle dinero, tenía una manera novedosa de intentarlo.

Por el cuello de ella trepó un sonrojo que subió hasta sus mejillas, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo para contener cierta potente emoción.

-jamás he conocido una persona que se sienta en paz con su pasado. Siempre existe algo que nos gustaría olvidar o cambiar.

Terry permaneció inmóvil, con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella. Parecía tensa e inquieta, como un pájaro presto a levantar vuelo. Él tuvo que contener su necesidad de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, y retenerla consigo. Algo vibraba en el aire, entre los dos… cierta elusiva conciencia que lo atraía.

-¿Y usted? –Murmuró- ¿Qué es lo que trata de olvidar? Se hizo un prolongado silencio.

-Un esposo –susurró ella, ocultando los ojos verdes tras sus pestañas.

Candy no supo que la había movido a decir semejante cosa. Horrorizada por su temeridad, le dirigió una breve reverencia y se escabulló hasta perderse en la multitud, antes de que él tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

-Espere… -creyó oír ella, pero no hizo caso y huyó del salón. Terry se quedó mirando el sitio donde ella había estado y, en ese momento, la recordó y la imagen de ella ardió en su mente. Recordó la noche de Mayo en Warwickshire, la hechicera muchacha que bailaba a la luz de las antorchas. Ella era actriz y formaba parte de una compañía itinerante, y él le había robado un beso. No le cabía duda de que se trataba de ella y, en cierto modo, su premonición de que volvería a encontrarla se había cumplido al fin.

-Dios mío –dijo él, por lo bajo.

Atónito ante ese golpe de buena suerte, Terry quedó con la vista fija en el sitio donde ella había estado, antes de que pudiese rehacerse, notó que lady Marlowe se aproximaba a él. la mano de la mujer flotó sobre su manga en un gesto de propietaria.

-Querido –ronroneó muy suavemente cerca de su oído-. Al parecer, al parecer, has conocido a una mujer. Ella se escapó antes de que yo pudiera llegar hasta ti. ¡Debes decirme de que hablaron tú y la señora White! ¡Oh!, no frunzas así el entrecejo… ya sabes que yo me entero de todo lo que haces. Tú no tienes secretos para mí, querido.

-Tal vez tenga uno o dos –musitó él.

En los ojos azules de Susana apareció una expresión interrogante y sus labios rojos dibujaron un mohín.

-¿Ella representó para ti?

-Me preguntó si patrocinaría al Capital en esta temporada.

-Y, como es natural, tú te rehusaste.

-¿Po qué lo das por cierto?

-Porque nunca te desprendes de un chelín a menos que sea indispensable.

-Soy generoso contigo –señaló él.

-Sí; eso se debe a que es la actitud indispensable para seguir conservando mi afecto.

Terry se echó a reír.

-Y bien que vale la pena –repuso él, dejando deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo voluptuoso de ella.

Llevaba un vestido verde mar que ceñía sus pechos redondos empujándolos hacia arriba en opulento despliegue. Una falda adornada profusamente con flores de seda y cuentas de jade contorneaba sus caderas plenas.

-Háblame de la señora White –pidió Susana, alisando el cabello castaño de él, con plena conciencia de que todos quienes los rodeaban notarían ese gesto de propietaria-. ¿Cómo es ella?

Terry rebuscó, inútilmente, en su vocabulario una palabra adecuada para describir a la mujer que había conocido. No halló ninguna, y se alzó de hombros impotente.

Los labios de Susana se fruncieron en un mohín petulante y sacudió la cabeza haciendo balancear la pluma de color esmeralda que llevaba sujeta en sus largos cabellos rubios.

-Bueno, no me cabe duda de que ella debe ser como las otras actrices, que siempre están dispuestas a levantarse la falda ante cualquier hombre.

Terry pensó con cinismo que el comportamiento de Eliza White no era diferente del de Susana, con la diferencia de que ésta estaba convencida de que su abolengo la convertía en un ser superior.

-No me ha dado la impresión de ser promiscua.

-En todo Londres se dice que tiene un romance con Anthony Brower. Basta con verlos juntos para saberlo con certeza –afirmó ella, estremeciéndose un poco para dar énfasis a su comentario-. ¡El aire entre ellos arde, prácticamente! Estoy segura de que ese es el efecto que causa el señor Brower sobre cualquier mujer.

Terry no conocía mucho el mundillo del teatro aunque, como todos, conocía bien los éxitos de Anthony. Este promovía un estilo de actuación más natural que el que se había usado hasta ese momento. Su_ Hamlet_, potente, y al mismo tiempo, vulnerable, era leyenda, por otra parte, manifestaba el mismo talento en papeles cómicos, como en _El marido engañado. _Y si bien Terry estaba lejos de ser un crítico calificado, había reconocido el extraordinario don que tenía Anthony, que le permitía hacer participar al público de los pensamientos y emociones de cada personaje.

Más impresionante aun era el flujo de dinero que Anthony había aportado al Capital, convirtiéndolo en digno rival de Drury Lane. Era buen director, tanto de personas como de ingresos. Sin duda, un hombre de semejantes habilidades debía ser cortejado por la crema de la sociedad, y, por cierto, Anthony tenía muchos amigos prominentes y de noble cuna. Sin embargo, nunca sería plenamente aceptado por ellos. Era un hombre que se había construido a sí mismo; la nobleza sospechaba que él aspiraba a una posición para la cual no estaba destinado.

Los hombres y mujeres que abrazaban la profesión teatral existían para entretener tanto a las masas como a la aristocracia, pero no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos clases sino, más bien, a su propio mundo intermedio de arte e ilusiones.

La imagen del bello rostro de Eliza White apareció sin ser llamada en la mente de Terry. ¿Qué sería de ella cuando ya no pudiese ganarse la vida sobre un escenario? Una actriz no tenía muchas alternativas, salvo correr el riesgo de convertirse en la querida de un hombre de fortuna o, si tenía suerte, casarse con un viudo anciano o un noble poco dotado… pero Eliza ya estaba casada.

¿Qué es lo que usted trata de olvidar?

A un esposo.

¿Con que clase de hombre se había casado? ¿Quién sería él y por qué?

-Querido, ¿en qué estás pensando? -Le preguntó Susana, tironeándole la manga en actitud estoy acostumbrada a que la atención de un hombre discurra tan lejos de mí cuando yo estoy presente.

Terry apartó sus pensamientos de Eliza White, y miró a Susana.

-Entonces, dame algo en que pensar –murmuró él, y sonrió mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él para derramar provocativos susurros en su oído.

* * *

**continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por leer... espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y perdón por la tardanza para subirlo...**

**XOXOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Cuando Candy llegó a la escalera de mármol por la cual se subía a los cuartos de la planta alta, se le había constreñido la garganta y las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Se detuvo en el primer rellano, aferrándose en el pasamanos.

Eliza –Oyó que la nombraba la voz inconfundible de Anthony Brower, y sus pasos acercándose a ella por la escalera. Esperó sin volverse, pues no quería que él le viese el rostro-. ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó con cierta irritación-. Por casualidad, miré en tu dirección y te vi huyendo del salón como una gata escaldada.

-Estoy fatigada –logró decir ella, a duras penas-.

Esta noche ya no puedo volver allí.

-¿Alguien ha dicho algo que te desasosegara? –Le preguntó él asiéndola del brazo, y obligándola a volverse de cara a él. Contuvo el aliento al ver que ella lloraba-. Dime que sucedió –insistió, con un chisporreteo de furia en su mirada-. Si algún canalla se ha atrevido a insultarte, lo sentaré de trasero y lo llevaré a puntapiés de aquí a…

-No –murmuró Candy, soltándose de su duro apretón-. Nadie me ha dicho nada. Estoy muy bien.

Anthony se puso ceñudo mientras ella se enjugaba con disimulo las mejillas húmedas.

-Ten –dijo él, tras una rápida búsqueda en su chaqueta verde, entregándole un pañuelo de hilo.

Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento y se secó los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones. No sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía: miedo, enfado, tristeza… hasta alivio, tal vez. Por fin, había conocido a su marido, hablado con él, lo había mirado a los ojos. Terry daba la impresión de ser un hombre frío, controlado, un hombre con quien ella no quería tener nada que ver. Y él sentía lo mismo: no la quería, no le había escrito ni intentado hallarla, y se quedaría muy tranquilo ignorando su existencia. Por absurdo que pareciera, se sentía traicionada por él.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte de algún modo –ofreció Anthony

Una sonrisa amarga tenso los labios de la joven.

-Hasta ahora, nunca me habías ofrecido ayuda.

¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque nunca te había visto llorar.

-Me has visto llorar cientos de veces.

-Nunca en la vida real. Quiero saber que ha sucedido ésta noche.

-Esta relacionado con mi pasado –respondió ella-. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-¿Es cierto eso? –dijo él y, cuando sonrió, sus ojos azules relucieron-. Nunca he tenido tiempo ni paciencia para resolver misterios… pero siento curiosidad con respecto a ti,

Candy se sonó la nariz y estrujó el pañuelo en el puño.

Hacía dos años que conocía a Anthony y el nunca le había hecho un comentario de índole tan personal. Se interesaba en ella del mismo modo que en todos los actores de la compañía: para extraer de ellos la mejor actuación que fuese posible. Candy se había acostumbrado a su amistoso autoritarismo, a sus explosiones de impaciencia, al modo en que, a veces, cambiaba su personalidad para lograr lo que quería. Aún así, admitir que sentía curiosidad con respecto a ella… no era propio de él.

-Mis secretos no son muy interesantes –repuso ella, sujetándose la falda y reanudando lentamente el asenso de la escalera.

-No sé si será cierto –murmuró Anthony, y se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Para alivio de Candy, el día siguiente no vio a Terry en ningún momento. Los invitados a la fiesta, que se extendía todo el fin de semana, estaban ocupados en diversas actividades al aire libre. Era un bello día, y el cielo azul estaba estriado de blancas nubes semejantes a encajes. Las señoras caminaban por los cuidados jardines, probaban suerte con la arquería o iban de paseo en lujosos carruajes a visitar los sitios interesantes de la localidad.

Los hombres iban a practicar tiro en el bosque, pescaban en un arroyo cercano o se reunían para beber y conversar.

A pesar de que Candy estaba melancólica e inquieta, hizo todo lo posible por sostener animadas conversaciones con los otros invitados. Era fácil entretener a lady Brandon y a sus amigas relatando historias relacionadas con el teatro. A las mujeres les fascinaban los detalles de un mundo tan ajeno a ellas como ése. Lo que más garantizaba un gran interés femenino era cualquier mención que hiciera de Anthony Brower.

-El señor Brower desempeña muy bien el papel de amante en escena –comentó una de las mujeres, en un lascivo ronroneo-. Una no puede menos que pensar que es igual de amoroso fuera de la escena. ¿Podría aclararnos ese punto, señora White?

La escandalosa pregunta arrancó exclamaciones de indignación, aunque luego las mujeres del grupo se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para escuchar la respuesta. Candy sonrió a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios a quien la anfitriona le había presentado, antes, como lady Marlowe.

-Tengo entendido que el señor Brower es amoroso con una gran cantidad de señoras… pero sigue la política de no involucrarse jamás con una actriz, por motivos que jamás ha explicado.

-Yo os he visto a vosotros en Romeo y Julieta –exclamó otra de las mujeres-. ¡Daba la impresión de que entre vosotros hubiese un sentimiento genuino! ¿No era real, al menos en parte?

-En realidad, no –admitió Candy, sincera-. Salvo en algún instante, de vez en cuando, en momentos en que la actuación me parece tan real que llego a creerme el personaje que estoy representando.

-¿Y, en ese instante, se enamora usted del primer actor?

Candy se echó a reír

-Sólo hasta que cae el telón.

Después del té, todos fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse para la noche. A su tiempo, las mujeres aparecieron con vestidos de finas sedas o gasas con galones, los hombres con resplandecientes camisas de hilo, chalecos estampados y estrechos pantalones sujetos con fajas para mantenerlos derechos. Candy se puso un vestido de seda color champaña, de profundo escote, adornado con diminutos pétalos planos. La separación entre sus pechos estaba oculta, pero no del todo, detrás de una delgada banda de encaje de color natural. Las mangas cortas y abullonadas eran de gasa, bordeadas del mismo encaje.

La cena fue un despliegue espectacular de diversas carnes asadas, budines de formas caprichosas, gelatinas saborizadas y un gran número de platos preparados con verduras con salsa. Un ejército de empleados se desplazaba con movimientos dignos para servir a los doscientos invitados sentados a las dos largas mesas situadas en el centro del comedor. Hacia el final del banquete, sirvieron cestas de merengues rellenos de crema, pasteles y fuentes cargadas de bayas y frutas.

A pesar de lo tentadoras que eran las cosas que tenía delante, Candy comió poco. Ya sabía que, como solía suceder, iban a pedirle a Anthony que entretuviese a los invitados después de la cena y que a ella se le pediría que contribuyese. Nunca había sido capaz de actuar bien con el estómago lleno pues, en ese estado, sentía pereza y somnolencia. Y esa noche, en especial, quería conservar la lucidez.

Candy entrevió a Terry en la mesa vecina, conversando con dos mujeres que estaban a su lado. Al parecer, para ambas su compañía era fascinante. Se llevaban con frecuencia la mano a la cabeza para arreglar sus cabellos o jugaban con las alhajas, como aves aleteantes que estuviesen exhibiéndose para conquistar la admiración de él. Candy se preguntó si todas las mujeres reaccionarían así ante Terry. Tal vez, fuese inevitable. Fuera cual fuese su temperamento, no se podía negar que era rico y apuesto. Aún más: su actitud reservada era de las que hacía que cualquier mujer se esforzara por atraer su atención. Para Candy fue un alivio que no mirase, siquiera, en su dirección. Al parecer, se había olvidado de ella, desviado su interés hacia otras mujeres más accesibles.

Cuando hubo concluido la comida, las damas se retiraron a tomar el té e intercambiar habladurías, dejaron a los hombres solos para que disfrutasen de una selección de puros y coas de buen oporto. Después, volvieron a reunirse en el salón donde se habían dispuesto en grupos, sillas y sofás.

Candy entró en el salón del brazo de Anthony y no se se sorprendió cuando lady Brandon se les acercó con expresión ansiosa en su cara redonda. No cualquier anfitriona tendría la posibilidad de ofrecer un entretenimiento llevado a cabo por personalidades como Anthony.

-Señor Brower –murmuró lady Brandon, enrojecidas sus gruesas mejillas-, tal vez quiera hacernos el honor de recitarnos algo o de representar algún fragmento de una obra.

Con un elegante ademán, Anthony tomó la mano rolliza de la dama e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. El tenía tal habilidad en su trato con las mujeres, cualquiera fuese su edad, su aspecto o las circunstancias, que las hacía desmayarse de gusto. En ese momento, miró a los ojos a lady Brandon durante un lapso tan prolongado que creyó que se sumergiría en las profundidades azules de su mirada.

-Será un gran placer para mí, señora… y constituirá una pobre recompensa por tan magnifica hospitalidad.

¿Prefiere algo en particular?

-¡Oh! –exhaló lady Brandon, su manó tembló de manera evidente. Sus labios sonrosados se tornaron en una sonrisa incontenible -¡Oh!, cualquier cosa que usted eligiera estaría bien, señor Brower. ¡Pero… sería muy agradable que fuera algo romántico!

-Algo romántico –repitió Anthony sonriéndole como si ella fuese la mujer más inteligente de la tierra-. Haremos lo mejor que podamos, señora –dijo, echando una mirada a Candy y enarcando sus rubias cejas-. ¿Intentamos con una escena de mi nueva obra, eliza?

Candy respondió que sí con un murmullo acompañado de una sonrisa modesta, aunque sabía que él ya lo tenía preparado. Una o dos veces por temporada Anthony presentaba una obra escrita por él, y siempre se trataba de una sátira social, llena de magnetismo y de encanto, si bien Anthony no era un genio, era un escritor inteligente y tenía un instinto certero con respecto a lo que deseaba el público. Su más reciente creación, _señora engaño, _era la historia de un noble y una mujer de buena cuna que, a través de una serie de circunstancias improbables aunque divertidas, se encuentran cumpliendo los papeles de sus propios criados, él, como lacayo, ella como doncella. Como es de esperar, se conocen y se enamoran y con sus constantes esfuerzos por mantener sus respectivos engaños y, sin embargo, seguir siendo sinceros uno hacia el otro, provocan consecuencias bastante cómicas. la obra bromeaba gentilmente a costa de la aristocracia, burlándose de sus estrechas miras y de sus asfixiantes reglas sociales.

No se podía afirmar que fuese un tema original, si bien Anthony tenía la habilidad de presentarlo bajo una forma fresca y entretenida. A Candy le gustaba la historia de esas dos personas que se descubrían mutuamente sin las restricciones de su vida habitual. Anthony no había decidido aún quién haría el papel femenino protagónico. Era obvio que elegiría entre Candy y Annie Britter, otra joven actriz de la compañía. Candy quería el papel para ella, pero sabía que eso dependía de si Anthony prefería el estilo romántico de Candy o el de Annie, más francamente cómico.

Quizá esa noche todo saliera bien y eso inclinase la decisión de él en su favor.

Una vez que la concurrencia se hubo distribuido por el salón, dejando un espacio libre al frente, Anthony se adelantó, se presentó a sí mismo y presentó a Candy. Describió una síntesis de la escena que estaban a punto de representar para entretener a los invitados y anunció que, si querían ver la obra completa, sería exhibida en el teatro Capital, más avanzada la temporada.

Mientras Anthony hablaba, Candy repasaba en su cabeza las líneas del diálogo, sintió un extraño escalofrío nervioso que le recorría la espalda, y perdió la concentración al percibir la sombría presencia de Terry. Como si allí hubiese un imán, su mirada se dirigió al rincón donde él estaba sentado en compañía de lady Marlowe.

Terry tenía un aire relajado y cómodo, con sus largas piernas estiradas ante sí y, aparentemente, prestando atención al parloteo superficial de lady Marlowe. Sin embargo, su mirada alerta estaba clavada en Candy. A ella le palpitó con fuerza el corazón al comprender que él, aun sin quererlo, se sentía tan fascinado por ella como ella por él.

Tal vez, en cierto modo, él pudiese percibir el vínculo que había sido forjado entre ellos desde que eran niños, un vínculo que había cambiado el curso de la vida de ambos.

Candy jamás hubiese imaginado que, un día, estaría actuando bajo la mirada de él. Ella ya había representado escenas similares con Anthony o con los otros actores. Pero el hecho de actuar ante un público tan reducido confería a la situación una cualidad más íntima. Como estaban más cerca, no necesitaban levantar demasiado la voz, y ella podía emplear una variedad más sutil y fina de gestos y expresiones faciales. Por lo general, disfrutaba en situaciones similares… pero esta vez, no. Tuvo la sensación de que se le habían borrado, por completo, hasta el último vestigio de habilidad, hasta la última palabra de su memoria.

Anthony hizo a Candy una seña para que se acercara en el frente del salón. Ella trató de obedecerle pero, por primera vez en su vida, se paralizó. La única sensación que tenía en sus pies era un cosquilleo helado a la altura de los tobillos y un tamborileo de pánico en su pecho. No podía hacerlo… no podía representar la escena. Clavó los ojos en Anthony y vio que su semblante se modificaba y que empezaba a hablar como un hombre enamorado. Sintió que ella misma se deslizaba sin esfuerzo hacia su papel, casi sin pensarlo. Se concentró como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida. Percibió, vagamente, la vibración excitada que reinaba en el salón, pero estaba demasiado abstraída para ahondar en ello.

A medida que los personajes descubrían su mutuo engaño, iban pasando por una vertiginosa cadena de reacciones: descreimiento, indignación, defensa, alivio y pasión desenfrenada. Las bufonadas de Anthony provocaban ataques de risa al reducido público, y la dulce, romántica y anhelante actuación de Candy equilibraba la escena, dándole una ternura asombrosamente profunda.

Terry contemplaba la escena sin parpadear, casi sin respirar. Parecía que cada palabra fuese espontánea, como si los actores estuviesen viviendo la escena en lugar de representar una obra que habría sido ensayada muchas veces. Ellos daban al arte de actuar la apariencia de algo que no costara esfuerzo alguno. Era evidente que Eliza White era una actriz de extraordinario talento.

-Dios mío, los dos son espléndidos –murmuró Susana, que jamás elogiaba a nadie a menos de que pudiese incluirse a sí misma en el elogio.

Terry no respondió. Pese a su admiración, mientras miraba a los dos actores lo inundó una desagradable sensación. ¿Sería verdadera la corriente subterránea de emoción que parecía fluir entre ellos? ¿Cómo era posible que tan apasionada intensidad fuese sólo una ilusión?

Se preguntó sí, alguna vez, Anthony Brower había tenido en sus brazos a Eliza y la había besado de verdad, si alguna vez había aplastado su cuerpo exquisito debajo del propio. No le cabia duda de que, para cualquier hombre normal, ella habría constituido una tremenda tentación.

Terry imaginó cómo sería Eliza White presa de su pasión, trémula y entregada a su amante.

Sintió que le corría el sudor bajo su corbata almidonada. Terry aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire, y creyó que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Aunque fuese una locura, quiso precipitarse hacia el frente del salón y arrancar a ella del lado de Anthony Brower. Lo dejaba atónito la penetrante conciencia que tenía de la presencia de ella, el ansia enloquecedora de tocarla, olerla y saborearla. Él siempre había sido un individuo capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y a sus circunstancias; se había esforzado por serlo desde que tenía memoria. No había permitido que nadie adquiriese poder sobre él… desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había comprendido que habían sacrificado su futuro en aras del bienestar de su familia.

Nunca había deseado a nadie con deseo tan irracional, con ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su alma y que no le dejaba otra alternativa que obedecer a él.

La escena concluyó cuando Anthony se inclinó sobre Candy y le dio un beso apasionado…

**...Gracias a todas por seguirme... espero dejen sus comentarios y de verdad una gran disculpa por la tardanza espero este fin de semana subir otro capítulo para ponerme al corriente...**

**espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo... ¿Que tal los celos de Terry?**

**y esa Susana que todavía va a dar lata por largo rato...**

**XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

Terry apretó los puños y sintió que los celos lo llenaban de una ola de veneno. Sonaron los aplausos en el salón, y los invitados lanzaron exclamaciones de deleite. Anthony sonrió ampliamente y rechazó los ruegos que pedían otra escena, un monólogo, cualquier otra cosa para entretenerlos. De inmediato, él y Candy quedaron rodeados de admiradores.

-Una hermosa pareja –Comentó Susana, moviendo un abanico de seda y encaje para refrescarse la cara y el cuello-. Esta tarde, la señora White afirmó que la relación entre ellos es estrictamente profesional… Pero solo un tonto creería semejante cosa.

Antes de que Terry pudiese replicar, su hermano menor, Stear, se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia sobre la mano que Susana le tendía graciosamente.

-Esta noche estás arrebatadora, lady Marlowe… como siempre. –Susana le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Que encantador eres, lord Alllistear.

Stear se volvió hacia Terry, con los ojos cafés encendidos de entusiasmo.

-Qué buena escena, ¿no crees? Jamás imagine que pudiese existir una Anthony Brower femenina… y hete aquí que la señora White es tan magnífica como él.

Quiero conocerla, Terry.

-Es una mujer casada –repuso Terry, sin rodeos.

-Que más da.

Tanta pasión juvenil hizo reír a Susana.

-Como eres tan apuesto y de noble cuna, no creo que te resulte difícil, mi querido muchacho. Después de todo, ella es actriz.

Solo te advierto que tengas en cuenta que quizás ella te exija una fortuna en joyas a cambio de sus favores.

-Tendría que ser, de verdad, una fortuna para exceder tu precio, querida –dijo Terry sin alzar su voz.

Susana lo miró con su frente crispada en un altivo ceño, mientras Stear sofocaba una carcajada impúdica

—disculpadme, -dijo Terry, poniéndose de pie-; quiero hablar unas palabras con el señor Brower.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó Susana de inmediato.

Pero él no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anthony Brower, cuya cabeza de matices rubios sobresalía por encima del corro que lo rodeaba. Terry experimentó la impaciencia más aguda que hubiese conocido.

Quiso hacer desaparecer a todos los presentes en el salón, con excepción de Eliza White.

Por más que Anthony estuviese atendiendo a otra gente, no pudo dejar de notar su presencia junto a él. Sus ojos azules encontraron la mirada de Terry y, si bien no habían sido presentados, hubo entre ellos una corriente de reconocimiento. Se las ingenió, con habilidad, para desembarazarse de las dos o tres conversaciones simultáneas que estaba desarrollando y se acercó a Terry. Si bien no era tan alto como Terry, sus hombros eran anchos y su cuerpo macizo. Anthony tenía el aspecto del hombre próspero, de cultura superior, y su presencia de individuo acomodado desmentía el hecho de que fuese el hijo de un tosco pescadero del este de Londres.

-Lord Grandchester –dijo Anthony, pasando su copa de vino de la mano derecha a la izquierda para poder estrechar la mano del otro en un firme apretón-.

Lamento que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes.

-Señor Brower –dijo Terry, retribuyendo el apretón-. Hace mucho tiempo que admiro su talento.

-Gracias, milord –respondió, y sus expresivas facciones adoptaron un aire de moderada interrogación-.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de la escena de esta noche.

Es una pequeña muestra de todas las producciones valiosas que esta temporada serán exhibidas en el Capital.

-Así fue. Más aún: la he disfrutado tanto que me he visto impulsado a hacer una contribución al teatro.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó el actor; un relámpago de satisfacción se asomó en los ojos de Anthony y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino-. Será debidamente apreciada, milord.

-Espero que cinco mil libras le resulten útiles.

Al oír la cantidad, Anthony estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino.

Recobró rápidamente la compostura, y miró a Terry con franca sorpresa.

-No dudo de que usted debe ser consciente que su donación es de una generosidad poco común, lord Grandchester. Reciba usted mi más profunda gratitud, así como la del resto de los actores del Capital –hizo una pausa, con expresión especulativa-. Sin embargo… no puedo menos que sospechar que usted quiere algo a cambio de una suma tan elevada.

-Sólo un pequeño pedido.

-Eso pensé –repuso Anthony, alzando las cejas a modo de interrogación.

-Me gustaría que la señora White cenara una noche conmigo en mi propiedad.

El pedido dejó imperturbable a Anthony. Era indudable que muchos hombres habían manifestado ya el mismo interés por Eliza White.

-¿Y si ella se negara?

-El dinero seguirá siendo suyo.

-Me alivia saberlo, lord Grandchester, puesto que la señora White no es de esas mujeres a quienes se puede comprar ni tampoco cortejar fácilmente. Podría hablarle de un gran número de caballeros que han fracasado ante ella. Al parecer, no le importan la riqueza ni la posición social y, que yo sepa, no desea la protección de un hombre. Para ser francos, apostaría a que ella no aceptará ninguna clase de invitación que usted le haga.

-Tal vez usted pueda ejercer alguna influencia sobre ella –sugirió Terry en voz baja-. Confío en que la empleará usted, en mi provecho.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, los ojos azules de Anthony sondearon los de Terry. Terry no pudo discernir si a Anthony lo impulsaba un sentimiento paternal con respecto a Eliza White o si había cruzado el umbral de los verdaderos celos. Anthony habló en un tono inexpresivo.

-No estoy dispuesto de ser responsable de obligar a Eliza a aceptar una situación que pudiera ser comprometedora o difícil para ella…

-Solo quiero pasar unas horas con ella –dijo Terry, sin inmutarse-. Le doy mi palabra de que no será ofendida en modo alguno. Me gustaría que usted la convenciera de de que aceptase mi invitación. De todos modos, aunque no la acepte, mi donación al Capital será entregada tal como lo he prometido.

Anthony vaciló un buen rato y luego bebió un sorbo de vino. Como era un hombre de mundo, comprendía que era inevitable hacer alguna concesión… que era necesario, a pesar de las afirmaciones de Terry en contrario.

Y no se podía afirmar que era demasiado pedir una cena a cambio de cinco mil libras.

-Muy bien. Conversaré con ella acerca de esto.

-Gracias.

El rostro de Terry se mantuvo inescrutable, aunque él sintió que podía exhalar una bocanada completa de aire por primera vez desde que Eliza White lo había atrapado en su hechizo. Debía hacerlo… Anthony debía de convencerla de que se encontrase y pasara unas horas a solas con él.

Cuando se separó de Anthony, Terry atisbo a Candy, que estaba a unos metros de él, con un grupo de admiradores. Había clavado en él su mirada acusadora, como si ya supiera lo que él había hecho.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Susana, en cuánto él regresó junto a ella y a Stear.

Era evidente que no le había gustado quedar abandonada, aun unos pocos minutos.

Terry se encogió de hombros y la miró sin alterarse.

-He decidido patrocinar al Capital.

-¿Tú? –exclamó ella, mirándolo con aire escéptico.

-Nunca asistes al teatro a menos de que te hayan dado un golpe en la cabeza y arrastrado hasta allí

–Comentó Stear-. ¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés en el Capital?

-Sí, ¿a qué? –preguntó Susana, con la boca tensa por la sospecha.

-Quiero ensanchar mis intereses –respondió Terry, con una expresión en sus ojos que advirtió a ambos la inconveniencia de seguir interrogándolo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho él? –preguntó Candy, en cuanto pudo separarse de los otros invitados y llevar a Anthony aparte para hablar con él en privado.

Los ojos de Anthony eran dos estanques azules de inocencia.

-¿Quién?

-Lord Grandchester –respondió ella, entre dientes-. ¿De qué habéis hablado? He visto la expresión de tu cara: es la misma que tienes cada vez que alguien te ofrece dinero.

-Bueno, has acertado –dijo él, sonriendo y abriendo las manos en un gesto encantador-. Va a hacer una espléndida donación al Capital. Un tipo muy generoso. Agradable, caballeresco…

-¡Deja de elogiarlo y dime que pretende a cambio!

-Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Candy, presa de una irritación que iba en aumento, asió la manga de él y hundió los dedos en la fina tela beige de su chaqueta

-¿Habló de mí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Quiso saber Anthony sondeándole la mirada-. De hecho, si lo hizo.

¿Qué sucede entre vosotros?

-Nada –respondió ella, de inmediato-. Y nada pasará.

Yo no tengo el menor interés por él.

-Es una pena, porque yo he hecho una especie de promesa.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de hacer ninguna promesa que me implique! –dijo ella con vehemencia.

-Tranquila –murmuró Anthony, consciente de las personas que tenían cerca-. Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada. Hablaremos después, cuando hayas controlado tus emociones.

Candy se esforzó por calmarse y soltó la manga de la chaqueta de Anthony.

-Si no me lo dices ahora, me volveré loca.

-Grandchester quiere cenar contigo una noche de éstas.

-¡No!

-Antes de que te niegues, permíteme recordarte algunos hechos. Yo te doy la paga más alta de la compañía, aparte de la mía. No escatimo gastos cuando mando a hacer tus trajes con las mejores sedas y los mejores terciopelos, y cuando debo de comprar joyas verdaderas para que tú uses. Te he rodeado de los mejores elencos que han estado jamás sobre un escenario y he seleccionado obras para que tu talento luzca más. No me parece que una cena platónica con lord Grandchester represente un sacrificio muy grande para ti, a cambio de las cinco mil libras que él donará al teatro.

-¿Cena platónica? –ironizó ella-. Señor Brower, si va a convertirse en un chulo, bien podría decirlo con franqueza. Yo no soy ninguna ingenua.

-No; sólo eres una desagradecida –replicó él, de inmediato.

-He trabajado duramente para ti los dos últimos años… y eso es todo lo que exige mi contrato.

-Cualquier otra actriz de la compañía aceptaría con agrado la invitación de Grandchester.

-Sí es así, envía a una de ellas en lugar de mí. ¡Envíalas a todas!

-Maldita seas –dijo Anthony en voz queda-. Rechaza a Grandchester, si debes hacerlo. Pero habrás de pagar un precio por ello. Esta noche, has demostrado que mereces el papel protagónico en _Señora engaño… _pero no obtendrás ése ni ningún otro papel que desees durante esta temporada a menos que aceptes la invitación de lord Grandchester. Y antes de que clames que soy injusto, recuerda que, sin mi especial atención en tu carrera, lo más probable es que estuvieses en gira por las provincias con un grupo de actores itinerantes.

Candy le disparó una mirada de furia impotente y se alejó de él rozando a los caballeros que estaban tratando de serle presentados.

Cuando llegó ante la puesta cerrada de uno de los dormitorios de la segunda planta, Candy levantó la mano para golpear, pero vaciló y la dejó caer a un costado. Era tarde, todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, a dormir. Tras esa puerta y tras muchas otras, se oían ruidos de cajones y armarios que se abrían y se cerraban, así como murmullos de los criados que ayudaban a los invitados a desvestirse y ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Candy había sobornado a un criado para que le dijera en qué habitación se alojaba el marqués de Grandchester y se había acercado a ella con una mezcla de miedo y decisión.

Nunca, hasta entonces, había estado en el cuarto de un hombre, pero pensaba que esta era la única manera en que podría hablar con Terry a solas. Tenía que enfrentarlo, dejar en claro que, cualesquiera que fueren las intenciones de él, no obtendría nada de ella. Quizás, entonces, él retirara su invitación.

Estaba muy nerviosa, atenazada por el mismo pánico que había sentido horas antes. Hizo una inspiración profunda para serenarse y se obligó a llamar a la puerta. Sus nudillos temblorosos a duras penas rozaron la puerta pero, por más que el sonido hubiese sido leve fue oído. Candy palideció al oír la amortiguada pregunta desde dentro.

Segundos después, el tirador giró y ella se encontró con los sombríos ojos verdiazules de lord Grandchester.

Candy trató de hablar pero su garganta estaba cerrada, solo atinó a permanecer allí en silencio. Su corazón latía de manera frenética y llenaba sus oídos el ruido de ese veloz tamborileo.

Ella había visto a los actores del Capital en distintos grados de desnudez, cuando la necesidad de rápidos cambios de vestuario hacía imposible la intimidad… pero eso era completamente diferente a enfrentarse con un lord Grandchester cubierto solo por una bata de seda bordó. En el ámbito más reducido. En el ámbito más reducido de la suit él parecía mucho más grande que en el vasto salón de baile de la planta baja, con sus anchos hombros cerniéndose sobre ella, su dorado cuello desnudo a la altura de sus ojos.

Terry inclinó unos centímetros la cabeza sin apartar la vista del rostro de ella. Candy notó que lo había sorprendido con su aparición allí, a esa hora. Bueno, ella quería que él la viera audaz y confiada.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó, en voz milagrosamente firme. En lugar de responder, él abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán de que entrase. Candy lo hizo, y luego se detuvo al ver a un moso que recogía sábanas en un rincón.

-Eso es todo –murmuró Terry al criado, quién asintió y se marchó de inmediato, cerrando la puerta sin ruido al salir.

Estaban solos, en un cuarto lleno de brocados amarillos, muebles de caoba y pinturas que representaban armoniosas escenas pastorales… solos y frente a frente, después de tantos años. Era imposible que Terry supiera quién era ella, pero aún así se sentía expuesta y en peligro, como si su única protección fuesen sus secretos…

**...**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por mantenerse pendientes de esta historia, de verdad me encanta leer sus comentarios, pero más me encantaría seguir contando con ellos...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... sé que algunas de ustedes creen que Candy ya debería dejar de esconderse de su guapísimo marido y tienen mucha razón, la buena noticia es que a partir de este encuentro la situación entre ellos se tornara cada vez más apasionada, además él ya pronto descubrirá quien es realmente ella...**

**¿qué pasará?**

**XOXOXO**

**...**

**Candicita1998:**

**una enorme disculpa leí tu comentario acerca de que empezaras a publicar, se que debí haberte respondido el capítulo pasado pero lo subí con tanta prisa que lo olvidé, por eso me disculpo mucho... y con mucho gusto te agrego solo pasame tu dirección en Facebook...**

**XOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA... AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

**Capítulo VIII**

Terry siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que Candy comenzó a pensar que tal vez había algo fuera de lugar en su aspecto. Incómoda, se alisó el cabello y luego apartó su mano con brusquedad. No tendría importancia que cada mechón de sus cabellos estuviese tieso: A ella le tenía sin cuidado lo que él opinase.

Terry reparó en su escasez de ropa y ajustó el cinturón de su bata de seda.

-Yo no tenía pensado recibir visitas –dijo él.

Ella se cruzo de brazos en una actitud que era tan aguerrida como protectora de sí misma.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

Él volvió a mirarla con atención. Se sentía tan incómodo como ella con el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos… pero, por otra parte, él se sentía incapaz de romperlo. Candy intentó, en vano, leer sus pensamientos pero él no revelaba nada. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Por lo general, ella no tenía dificultades cuando se trataba de discernir la personalidad de alguien, de percibir si se trataba de una persona intrínsecamente bondadosa, egoísta, tímida u honrada. Terry, en cambio, no mostraba nada de sí mismo.

Su rostro era bello y austero, con su larga nariz, los nítidos ángulos de sus mejillas y el contorno agresivo de su mandíbula. La ancha curva de su boca y sus ojos ¡Oh Dios! Esos ojos, sus largas pestañas le conferían un sorprendente matiz de suavidad. Para muchas mujeres, debía ser una tentación irresistible hacer sonreír a Terry, arrancarle una mirada de deseo, despertar cualquier clase de emoción de esas facciones enigmáticas. Ella misma se sorprendió tratando de imaginar cómo sería conquistar su confianza, tener su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo, acariciar sus largos y sedosos cabellos…

-¿¡Poe qué está aquí señora? –preguntó él.

Candy percibió que se ponía ceñuda y respondió en tono crispado:

-Pienso que usted ya lo sabe, milord.

-Brower ha hablado con usted.

-Si, me ha hablado. Y yo he venido a rectificar la impresión de usted. Al parecer, usted piensa, que con dinero, puede comprar cualquier cosa.

-La mayor parte de las veces es así.

-Bueno, pero a mí no puede comprarme.

Ya la habían vendido una vez en su vida, a cambio de un título de nobleza que ella no había pedido ni quería.

Nunca más volvería a suceder.

-Creo que ha habido un malentendido –dijo él, sin alterarse-. Sí pone usted objeciones a la posibilidad de cenar conmigo, tiene plena libertad para negarse.

-Usted lo ha hecho imposible. Si no acepto, perderé todos los papeles de esta temporada en el Capital. ¡Sí acepto, tendré esos papeles!

La expresión de él manifestó perturbación, sus cejas se unieron en un ceño.

-¿Quiere que hable yo con el señor Brower?

-¡No! Eso no haría más que empeorar la situación.

Terry se encogió de hombros y le respondió de un modo realista que enfureció a Candy.

-En ese caso, creo que no tendrá más remedio que soportarlo lo mejor posible.

-¿Y qué me dice de la mujer que estaba sentada con usted, en el rincón, anoche? –preguntó en ella-. Lady Marlowe, si no me equivoco. Da la impresión de que esta muy encariñada con usted.

-Lady Marlowe no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

Entre ella y yo no hay más que un acuerdo.

-Muy sofisticado de su parte –replicó ella con ironía-. Permítame que le haga una pregunta, lord Grandchester. Sí usted fuera un hombre casado, ¿Seguiría deseando cenar a solas conmigo?

-Puesto que soy soltero –respondió él con calma-, la pregunta carece de importancia.

¡soltero! Candy se llenó de indignación al comprender que él había decidido ignorarla, hacer de cuenta que ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. En un esfuerzo por ser sincera consigo misma, ella había hecho algo semejante… pero las situaciones de uno y otro eran muy diferentes. Después de todo, ella había pasado los últimos años luchando para construir una vida nueva para sí, ¡Mientras que él había disfrutado en su papel de señor de la heredad con la dote de ella!

-¿No le molesta a usted, en absoluto, que yo tenga marido? –preguntó ella-. ¿Qué pertenezca a otro?

Él titubeó largo rato.

-No.

Candy movió lentamente la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

-Ya sé lo que piensa usted de mí, milord… todos los hombres de su posición piensan cosas semejantes de las actrices. Pero puedo asegurarle que yo no soy una prostituta y, por cierto, no puede tenerme por el precio de una cena y unas pocas promesas…

-No es eso lo que yo pienso –repuso Terry, avanzando hacia ella hasta el punto que ella pudo sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre la piel, cosa que la enervó. Ella percibió la fuerza latente del cuerpo de él, una fuerza que la intimidaba aunque, cuando habló, su voz era amable-.

No voy a aprovecharme de usted, señora White. Lo único que quiero es pasar una velada con usted. Si no disfruta usted en mi compañía, puede marcharse en cualquier momento que lo desee… pero no querrá hacerlo.

La arrogancia de él provocó en ella una risa insegura.

-Está usted muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿no es así?

-La esperare en el Capital el viernes después de la función.

Candy apretó la boca mientras lo evaluaba en silencio.

Terry era un individuo perspicaz. Si intentaba forzarla, directamente, ella se resistiría hasta su último aliento. Él se había percatado de ello y le había cedido la posibilidad de rechazarlo, si quería.

Terry esperó su respuesta con el aire expectante de un felino que estuviese acechando a un animal pequeño con el que se había encaprichado. Ella no supo bien por qué la paciencia de él la conmovió. En un instante de intuición, Candy pensó que, tal vez, él temiera y deseara, para sus adentros, las mismas cosas que ella. Él había sufrido la influencia de los mismos manejos que ella… y, tal vez, también se revelase contra ellos a su modo.

¿Cómo podía no sentir curiosidad con respecto a él? ¿Cómo hubiese podido cualquiera resistir la oportunidad de saber más acerca del desconocido con quien estaba casada? Además, él no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. ¿Por qué no pasar unas horas con él? ¿Qué mal podría haber en ello?

Casi todas las noches, después de la función, ella se iba directamente a su pequeña casa en la calle Somerset y leía un libro o permanecía pensativa contemplando el fuego. Este cambio sería interesante, por decir lo menos. Or lo demás no era necesario que le dijese que ella era Candice Andrew.

Lo irónico de la situación le provocó deseos de sonreír. Qué buena broma sería, aunque solo ella pudiera apreciarla. Si su padre supiera que, después de tantos años de rebelión, ella iba a cenar con su marido. ¡Le daría apoplejía!

-Está bien –dijo, y se sorprendió a sí misma de su tono práctico-. Lo veré el viernes.

-Gracias, Eliza –dijo Terry, con una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos azules-. Le aseguro que no lo lamentará.

-Parecería que él es un caballero elegante –dijo Annie, acomodando sus cortas piernas debajo del cuerpo al sentarse en la gastada silla de la sala de espera.

-No –repuso Candy, pensativa-. Ese término da idea de un carácter despreocupado, cosa que no distingue a Grandchester. Su actitud tiene algo de sobremanera controlado e intenso a la vez.

-Fascinante.

Las dos mujeres bebían de sus tazas de té y conversaban de forma relajada mientras esperaban a que las llamaran para el ensayo. Anthony Brower, Charles Haversley, un apuesto actor rubio de poco más de veinte años, y otros dos actores ocupaban el escenario en ese momento, tratando de superar un complicado bloqueo. Estaban ensayando _La fierecilla domada, _producción que Candy disfrutaba especialmente porque era su primera oportunidad para desempeñar el papel de Katherine. A Annie le había asignado el papel de bianca, la hermana menor.

Aunque a menudo Annie y Candy competían por los mismos papeles, se habían hecho amigas en los últimos dos años. Cada una de ellas había llegado a reconocer que la otra poseía un talento diferente del de sí misma.

Había papeles más aptos para el talento cómico de Annie, mientras que otros requerían la mayor versatilidad que poseía Candy. Entre ensayos y funciones, habían hablado a cerca de su vida personal, de sus temores y ambiciones, aunque Candy siempre cuidaba de no revelar demasiado con relación a su pasado.

-¿Por qué estas cosas nunca me suceden a mí? –Se quejaba Annie, revolviendo el azúcar que había agregado al té. Era una golosa incorregible y luchaba todo el tiempo para mantener su cuerpo bajo y bien formado sin gordura excesiva-. Adoraría que me pretendiese un atractivo marqués que, por añadidura, fuese tan rico como Creso. En cambio, lo único que consigo son hombres viejos y gordos que sólo quieren un rápido revolcón en la cama y, después, señalarme cuando estoy en el escenario y fanfarronear ante sus amigos.

Candy la miró con simpatía.

-Tú permites que los hombres se aprovechen de ti, Annie… y eso no es necesario. Eres bella, tienes talento… ¡Eres una de las actrices más populares de la escena londinense! No tienes por qué dar tus favores con tanta facilidad.

-Lo sé –respondió Annie con un suspiro triste y jugueteando con su masa de cabellos negros. Se quitó algunas hebillas de su desordenado peinado y volvió a colocarlas sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía-.

En lo que a los hombres concierne, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Yo no soy como tú! Esa voluntad de hierro no es natural en una mujer. ¿Acaso nunca te sientes sola? ¿No añoras a veces la compañía de un hombre en tu cama, aunque sea sólo para que te recuerde que eres mujer?

-A veces –admitió Candy. Fijó su mirada en su taza de té, contemplando sus ambarinas profundidades-. Aunque, por lo general, logro reservar esos sentimientos para emplearlos en el escenario.

-Quizá yo debería intentar algo similar –dijo Annie-. Después de todo, los hombres con quienes me relaciono no son otra cosa que sustitutos del que realmente querría.

Candy la miró con una mezcla de compasión y humor, pues sabía bien a quién se refería Annie.

-Ya conoces la regla que se ha fijado Anthony con respecto a las actrices. Por otra parte, no entiendo tu enamoramiento con él.

-¡Es más que un enamoramiento! Es un amor inextinguible. ¡Me cuesta trabajo entender que haya mujeres que no sientan lo mismo por él!

-Anthony dista de ser un hombre perfecto –dijo Candy con amargura-. ¡Por Dios, pero si ya te he contado de qué manera me obligó a cenar con lord Grandchester! Tal vez Anthony de la impresión de ser un hombre de sólidos principios pero, en el fondo, no es más que un codicioso.

Annie desecho el comentario con un ademán.

-Todos los hombres tienen defectos. Además, él tenía razón: cinco mil libras no es algo que se pueda desdeñar –dijo, y mordisqueó, con aire pensativo, una rebanada de tarta, bajándola con más té-. He oído decir que, es ese preciso momento, hay una mujer viviendo en la casa de Anthony: su última querida. Ella no le durará más de seis meses… nunca le duran más. ¡Anthony es tan contrario al matrimonio…! Debe de haberle sucedido algo en el pasado… algo sombrío y doloroso… Ante la expresión soñadora de su amiga, Candy resopló por la nariz.

-Vamos, Annie, te aferras demasiado a las ilusiones románticas. Yo hubiese creído que la vida en el teatro te habría curado de eso.

-¡No, al contrario, lo ha empeorado! Si todo el tiempo tejes ilusiones románticas para otras personas no puedes impedir que te atrapen.

-A mí no.

-Tú estás hecha de hierro –dijo Annie-. Yo no sé si envidiarte o compadecerte –comentó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus ojos azules se iluminaron de interés-.

Dime, ¿Cómo vas a vestirte cuando cenes con su señoría?

-Con algo sencillo y favorecedor.

-No, no, no… ¡Ponte algo que le haga saltar los ojos de sus órbitas! Algo que le haga secar la boca, dar vueltas la cabeza, palpitar el corazón…

-cómo si él sufriese una horrible enfermedad –dijo Candy, riendo.

-Tienes que ponerte el vestido negro y rosado –dijo Annie-. No voy a permitirte que lleves otra cosa.

-Lo pensaré.

Candy levantó la vista, pues uno de los empleados de la casa apareció en la sala de espera y les informó que Anthony las llamaba a escena.

Después de días de ensayos, la función del viernes de _La fierecilla domada _fue soberbia. Candy, tal como le había indicado Anthony, puso todas sus energías en la resonante producción. En adaptaciones anteriores, habían presentado la historia diluida, transformándola en una especie de comedia ligera, despojándola de buena parte de su audaz humor. Anthony le había devuelto todo eso, además de acentuar el aspecto físico que asombró y encantó al público. Resulto una obra lozana y vigorosa ante la cual, muchos críticos lanzaron clamores de disgusto y, otros, de deleite.

Anthony hacía el papel del distinguido Petruchio, junto a la endiablada Katherine de Candy, y los dos hacían aullar de risa al público con sus volcánicas batallas y lo reducían a un hechizado silecio en las partes más tiernas y tranquilas. Lamentablemente, al final de la presentación Candy se sentía golpeada y dolorida. La obra exigía mucha entrega física, por ejemplo, en la parte en que Katherine trataba de atacar a Petruchio y éste la sacudía de encima como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Por muy cuidadoso que fuese Anthony, a Candy no le extraño encontrar algunas magulladuras en sus brazos y en su torso.

Sin hacer caso de los repetidos reclamos a su atención, Candy se encerró con llave en su camerín, se limpió la cara del sudor y el maquillaje y se dio un concienzudo baño de esponja, empleando dos jarras de agua. Se puso perfume en la garganta, en el interior de los codos, entre los pechos y se concentró en el vestido que había llevado con ella. Había hecho caso de la insistencia de Annie y decidido ponerse su vestido de noche preferido. Estaba confeccionado en seda negra italiana, de tersa superficie surcada por finos cordones. Una rosa de intenso color rosado adornaba cada una de las mangas cortas y ceñidas.

El único adorno era unas aberturas verticales de color rosado en el dobladillo, que se abrían y cerraban formando ondas, según el ritmo de su andar.

Candy se vistió con esmero y, dejando sin cerrar los ganchos de la espalda, se miró en el espejo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara. Fuera lo que fuese que sentía por dentro, la tranquilizaba comprobar que estaba espléndida. La seda negra producía un contraste dramático con su piel blanca y su pelo rubio; los adornos rosados destacaban el color de sus mejillas.

-Señora Eliza—se oyó la voz de una doncella a través de la puerta-. ¿Puedo entrar a ocuparme de sus cosas?

Candy abrió y dejó pasar a la muchacha. Betsy era una criada eficiente, que se ocupaba de sus trajes, mantenía el orden en el camerín y se ocupaba de una multitud de otras pequeñas cuestiones prácticas.

-¿Me abrochas el vestido por favor?

-Sí señora, he traído más flores.

-Puedes quedarte con ellas, si quieres –dijo Candy, indiferente.

El camarín ya estaba repleto de arreglos florales y su denso perfume llenaba el aire.

-¡Oh, pero estás son tan bellas! Écheles un vistazo, nada más. -dijo Betsy, acercando el imponente ramo.

Candy lanzó una exclamación de placer al ver la profusión de lozanas rosas, desde el rosado mas suave hasta el rojo encarnado, mezcladas con exóticas orquídeas y altas varas de espuelas de caballero en púrpura y blanco.

-¿Quién las ha enviado? –preguntó Candy. Betsy leyó la tarjeta.

-Dice Terrence.

De modo que las había enviado lord Grandchester. Candy sacó una de las rosas rosadas del ramo. Jugueteó con sus pétalos y llevó la rosa hasta su tocador. Mientras Betsy le abrochaba el vestido, Candy formó rodete con su cabello y lo sujetó en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando que algunos rizos colgaran sobre su sien y su cuello. Tras un instante de vacilación, Candy quebró el tallo de la flor, envolvió la punta en un trozo de papel y la sujetó en el rodete con un largo alfiler.

-Está preciosa –aseguró Betsy, rompiendo el tallo de otra rosa y sujetándola al pequeño bolso de mano de Candy, que era de seda negra. Debe ser un hombre muy especial si usted se toma tanto trabajo, señora, Candy tomó un par de suaves guantes negros que le cubrían los codos.

-se podría decir que he estado esperándolo toda mi vida.

-Que estupendo… -empezó a decir Betsy, pero se interrumpió al ver las marcas oscuras en los antebrazos de Candy y en el hombro desnudo; su cara redonda se crispó-. Dios mío, eso está muy feo.

Candy contempló sus cardenales con expresión compungida.

-Me temo que no pueden evitarse. Me extraña no tener más, después de los forcejeos que tenemos en el escenario Anthony y yo.

Betsy se apoderó de una pastilla de maquillaje facial color carne, humedeció con agua las yemas de los dedos, y frotó con ellos la superficie, y luego esparció el color sobre los cardenales. Candy se quedó quieta, observando el trabajo de la doncella con sonrisa complacida.

-Así, a duras penas se notarán. Gracias, Betsy.

-¿Necesitará algo más antes de que guarde los vestidos?

-Sí… ¿Podrías ir a ver si hay algún coche esperándome afuera?

Pronto regresó Betsy para informarle que, en efecto, había un vehículo en la parte de atrás del teatro, un elegante carruaje negro con adornos plateados, un par de jinetes acompañantes, y dos cocheros enfundados en libreas rojo oscuro.

Candy sintió que se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón hasta dolerle. Apoyó una mano en su pecho como si así pudiese calmar los violentos latidos y respiró hondo.

-¿Señora White? En este momento, de pronto, parece usted enferma.

Candy no respondió. ¿Qué pudo haberla llevado a pasar unas horas a solar con lord Grandchester? ¿Qué podrían decirse uno al otro… qué loco impulso la había llevado a hacer eso? Hizo acopio de valor y aflojó los hombros que parecían haberse trepado hasta sus orejas.

Betzy la ayudó a ponerse una pelliza de seda negra con capucha sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Dio las buenas noches a su doncella con un murmullo, salió de su cuarto de vestir y echó a andar por el laberinto de las salas del teatro.

Cuando salió por la puerta de atrás, un reducido grupo de espectadores avanzó al encuentro de ella e, incluso, algunos audaces se atrevieron a tocar su capa y sus brazos enguantados. Un imponente cochero la ayudó a pasar por entre la multitud y llegar hasta el coche que la aguardaba… El hombre desplegó con destreza, un peldaño para facilitar el ascenso de Candy al interior del lujoso vehículo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Todo fue realizado con tanta rapidez que Candy no tuvo tiempo casi de parpadear cuando ya estaba instalada en un asiento tapizado de terciopelo y de cuero blanco.

Candy vio a lord Grandchester sentado frente a ella. Un costado de su rostro como afilado por la luz de una de las lámparas del coche, y el otro sumido en sombras. Él le sonrió; su sonrisa tenía el peligroso encanto de Lucifer.

Candy se apresuró a bajar la vista, fijándola en su regazo. Mantuvo las manos unidas, quietas cuando, lo que ansiaba, era retorcer sus dedos entre sí para dar rienda suelta a su agitación.

Lord Grandchester formaba parte de un mundo del que ella había estado huyendo desde hacía años. Ella tenía el derecho, y hasta se podría decir que el deber de asumir el título y la posición que sus padres habían conseguido para ella. Se había resistido a ello con toda su voluntad, movida por el resentimiento y, sobre todo, por el miedo a descubrir a qué clase de hombre había sido entregada. Candy no quería dejar de temerle a Terry, no quería que sus defensas se debilitaran en modo alguno. A pesar de todo, su curiosidad la había llevado a esto… además de la afligente atracción que había entre los dos.

-Esta noche, ha estado extraordinaria –le dijo Terry.

-Candy parpadeó, manifestando su asombro.

-Eso significa que usted ha presenciado la función, ¿no? No lo he visto entre el público.

-Fue una actuación exigente para usted.

-Sí, es agotadora.

Por un instante, se preguntó que habría pensado él del procaz intercambio entre ella y Anthony Brower, si se había divertido como el resto del público o si le había desagradado. Algo debió de haber expresado su semblante porque él se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó en ella la mirada de sus desconcertantes ojos verde azules.

-¿Qué hay?

Candy llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder y le contó lo que estaba pensando.

Terry pareció sopesar con cuidado su respuesta y la pronunció marcando las palabras:

-Yo no tengo derecho de desaprobar lo que hace usted sobre el escenario. La actuación es la profesión que usted ha elegido.

-¿Y no tiene usted sentimientos personales? –preguntó ella-. En la parte cuando el señor Brower me besaba o me perseguía por el escenario y…

-No me agradó –dijo él, y ella tuvo la impresión de que la respuesta se le había escapado antes de que pudiese contenerla. Su boca dibujó una mueca de desprecio hacia sí mismo-. Usted y Brower fueron bastante convincentes en sus papeles.

Candy tuvo la impresión de que él estaba tan sorprendido por esa admisión de celos de parte de él como ella misma. Tan alarmada como halagada, se echó hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros se hundieron el el tapizado de terciopelo.

-No es más que una representación –dijo.

-Yo había visto antes actuar. Vosotros parecéis… diferentes.

Candy se puso ceñuda y clavó la vista en su bolso. Conocía el difundido rumor de que ella y Anthony serían amantes y también conocía la razón de esos rumores. Entre ella y Anthony, en el escenario, se generaba una química especial, de esa clase que les permitía actuar juntos de manera tan convincente que ilusión y realidad se confundían con una perfección sin fisuras.

Sin embargo, esa extraña armonía que se daba en ellos cuando actuaban juntos no podía ni debía extenderse más allá del escenario, esa idea no había cruzado jamás por la cabeza de Candy. Recurría a Anthony como todos los demás, en procura de dirección, de guía, elogio y crítica, pero para ninguna otra cosa que no estuviese directamente relacionada con su carrera. No había, en la actitud de Anthony, nada confortable, nada que invitara a la confianza o al más remoto atisbo de seguridad y calidez, siquiera. Era obvio que Anthony no amaría nunca a ninguna mujer como amaba su teatro, ni se sacrificaría por persona alguna lo que era capaz de sacrificar a esos dioses gemelos que eran, para él, el arte y la ambición.

Quizá fuera ése, precisamente, el origen de la química sobre el escenario, porque ambos percibían que el otro sería incapaz de entregarse a otra persona. Eso brindaba seguridad, les daba certeza de que no existiría entre ellos el riesgo del amor, el dolor, la desilusión… de que cualesquiera que fuesen las emociones que se exhibieran sobre el escenario, cuando cayese el telón no quedaría nada de ellas…

...**Y BIEN... ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?...**

**IMAGINO QUE NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN, PERO YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE SABRÁ COMO LES FUE EN SU CENA...**

**DE VERDAD QUE LO MEJOR ÉSTA POR VENIR... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y UNA VEZ MÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER..**

**xoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí un capítulo más de esta hermosa historia...**

**Les recuerdo que esta no es una historia de mi autoría, es una adaptación de la novela "Mi bella desconocida" de Lisa Kleypas... **

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Desde que había llegado a ser adulta, Candy había tratado de conformarse con la independencia que tanto valor tenía para ella. ¡Ah!, si pudiera dejar de anhelar algo más… ansiaba que alguien la entendiese y la quisiera, un hombre a quien pudiese entregarse por entero, sin temores ni dudas. Era su sueño más íntimo, aunque detestaba confesárselo, incluso a sí misma.

En ocasiones, se sentía dividida en dos; una parte de ella que deseaba aislarse por completo del mundo y la otra que deseaba ser poseída y amada como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Su padre, con su forma de ser dominante, no tenía mucho amor que ofrecerle a nadie. Su madre siempre había sido tímida, había estado demasiado sumida en la sombra de su esposo para dar a Candy la atención que una niña necesitaba. Y el constante ir y venir de los sirvientes en el hogar de los Andrew había impedido que candy entablase un fuerte vínculo con ninguno de ellos. El amor era algo más temido que deseado.

Candy cobró conciencia de que había permanecido en silencio durante un tiempo inusitadamente prolongado, y echó a Terry una mirada recelosa, temiendo que sus ensamientos se hubieran reflejado en su actitud.

-Ya casi llegamos –fue lo único que dijo él en un murmullo que, sin saber bien por qué, la tranquilizó.

El calle que circulaba por la calle Upper Brook, giró para ascender por el largo sendero que llegaba hasta la imponente mansión donde predominaban el blanco y el crema. Era una construcción fría, bella y perfectamente simétrica, de altas columnas griegas y un ancho pórtico que adornaba el frente. Desde la estructura central se abrían dos graciosas alas blancas en las cuales veían hileras de resplandecientes ventanas de estilo pseudoclásico. Era por completo diferente de la lúgubre mansión gótica en la que había crecido Candy.

Terry bajo primero del carruaje y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a apearse. Con sus manos enguantadas, la sujetó firmemente hasta que ella tocó el suelo y, entonces, le ofreció el brazo. Mientras caminaba a su lado subiendo los anchos peldaños de mármol para entrar en la casa, Candy tuvo aguda percepción de los duros músculos del antebrazo de él y de cómo medía sus largas zancadas para adaptarse a los pasos más cortos de ella.

Un mayordomo de rostro alargado los recibió y tomo la pelliza de Candy y el sombrero y los guantes de Terry. Lo que Candy vio en el vestíbulo de entrada y en los cuartos que estaban más allá de éste, la asombró: los cielos rasos a doce metros de altura, columnas antiguas, suelos vestidos con exquisitas lozas verde, azul y ámbar.

-¡Qué bello! Exclamó.

-Sí—respondió Terry, aunque la miraba a ella y no al ambiente que los rodeaba.

-Muéstrame la casa –le pidió ella, impaciente por ver más. Terry la complació, acompañándola a través de diversos cuartos, deteniéndose para contarle la historia de algunos cuadros o de algún mueble. Era evidente que la familia Grandchester tenía gran aprecio por el arte. En muchos de los cielos rasos había medallones incrustados en los que se veían ángeles pintados con delicadeza, nubes y figuras mitológicas; además, en cada rincón había alguna rara escultura. Había paredes decoradas en dorado y blanco en las cuales se exhibían retratos pintados por Van Dick y Rembrandt y paisajes de Gainsborough y Lambert.

-Podría contemplarlos durante horas –dijo Candy, mirando con deleite un muro con pinturas colgadas en él.

-Yo no suelo tener tiempo para disfrutarlas.

-¿Qué lo tiene tan atareado, milord? Me imagino que deben ser todas sus inversiones y sus interesen comerciales.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme –admitió él, mientras miraba pensativo el Van Dyck que había ante ellos.

De súbito, Candy se sintió mortificada por los indiscretos gruñidos de su estómago. Apoyó una mano en el vientre.

-Muy poco digno de una dama. Ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no he comido nada desde esta mañana. Una sonrisa tironeó de las comisuras de la boca de él.

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Sí, estoy muerta de hambre.

Candy se tomó otra vez del brazo de él y pasaron ante otros deslumbrantes cuartos llenos de obras de arte. Ella sabía que hubiese sido mejor elegir un tema neutral de conversación, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de sondearlo.

-Estoy segura de que podría usted contratar a agentes de propiedad que se ocuparan de sus negocios, milord.

-Prefiero manejarlos yo mismo, en su mayor parte.

-Le cuesta confiar en otras personas –observó ella.

-Es verdad –confirmó él-. En especial, cuando están en juego las finanzas de mi familia.

Candy observó la línea inflexible de su perfil, sus cejas arqueadas en manifestación de moderada sorpresa. ¿Por qué habría de admitir semejante cosa ante ella? Todos los miembros de la aristocracia, sin excepción, hacían creer que sus recursos monetarios eran ilimitados y que podían ser dilapidados sin ninguna preocupación.

Terry continuó, sin modificar la inflexión de su voz:

-Mi padre ocupó, en persona, de los asuntos familiares hasta que cayó enfermo, hace ya varios años.

Cuando yo me hice cargo del control de todo, descubrí que los Grandchester habíamos contraído una pesada deuda y que todos nuestros asuntos comerciales eran una ruina. El duque tenía inclinación por el juego, si alguna vez hizo alguna inversión provechosa, fue por pura casualidad.

-Al parecer, usted ha beneficiado bastante a la familia desde entonces. Su padre debe estar complacido al saber que usted ha cambiado la situación.

Terry se alzó de hombros.

-El duque jamás admite haber estado equivocado con respecto a nada. No reconoce que ha cometido errores.

-Lo entiendo.

Pronunció las palabras en un susurro, pero Terry no podía saber hasta qué punto Candy, en efecto, lo entendía. Como ella siempre había sospechado, los padres de ambos eran el mismo tipo de persona. El duque de Grandchester, al igual que lord Andrew, había tratado de controlar a su familia con mano de hierro. Cuando resultó evidente que era un mal administrador tanto de propiedades como de personas, había sacrificado el futuro de su hijo a cambio de una fuerte suma aportada por los Andrew.

Candy sospechaba que hacía ya mucho tiempo lord Grandchester había decidido que que nadie volvería a controlarlo nunca más. Sintió un impulso de simpatía por él, hasta de hermandad, aunque estaba segura de que, como marido, sería inflexible, desconfiado y remoto. Un marido bastante poco recomendable, al menos para ella.

La abundancia de los platos servidos durante la cena podría haber satisfecho a doce personas. Candy se sentó a la derecha de Terry ante una larga mesa sobre la cual habían dispuesto floreros en forma de cáliz, llenos de orquídeas y mastuerzos colgantes. El primer plato era un consomé de verduras, seguido de ruedas de salmón cubiertas de crema y eneldo. Después, los criados entraron con unas humeantes bandejas en las que había faisanes rellenos de trufas y avellanas, y escalopes de ternera que nadaban en salsa Bordeaux.

Cuando vio que llegaban más platos, Candy protestó; budines, tartas, mollejas y verduras.

-¡Esto es demasiado! Me es imposible hacerles justicia.

Terry sonrió y la animó a probar una rebanada de tarta de zarzamoras. Candy se ermitió goces que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba, bebiendo una selección de vinos franceses y dedicándose con placer al banquete. Terry demostró que, cuando quería, podía ser un compañero de cena encantador, capaz de conversar de manera agradable sobre una gran variedad de temas.

-¿Por qué te has convertido en actriz? –le preguntó, casi al final de la parsimoniosa comida, reclinándose en su silla mientras retiraban sus platos y colocaban ante ellos pasteles y frutas secas.

Candy jugueteó con una roja frutilla que había en su plato.

-Tuve ese deseo desde que era niña. Abandoné el hogar de mi familia cuando tenía dieciocho años y me uní a una compañía de actores itinerantes, luego actué en un teatro del Strand hasta que tuve la fortuna de ser contratada por el señor Brower.

-¿Y tú familia aprueba tu carrera?

La idea hizo resoplar a Candy, en señal de ironía.

-No, ellos jamás lo han aprobado, querían mantenerme presa en casa, bajo sus reglas e imposiciones inaceptables para mí.

-¿Cuándo te casaste? –preguntó él. ¿Cuándo estabas en el Strand?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Nunca hablo de mi matrimonio.

Una semisonrisa apareció en los labios de él.

-No estoy seguro de que en realidad tengas un marido

-Lo tengo –aseguró ella bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía en su mano.

ÉL existe, de la misma forma que tu esposa existe quiso decirle, sin embargo se contuvo, pues no era conveniente revelarle la verdad, de ser posible se llevaría su secreto a la tumba.

-¿No querrá él que dejes el teatro alguna vez?

-Sería un gran hipócrita, si pretendiese eso, pues él mismo es actor.

Tuvo ganas de reír al ver la expresión que puso Terry, de cualquier forma el daría por un hecho lo que le acababa de decir, pues no había manera de que él la descubriera, si era cuidadosa, y ella era una experta en el arte de fingir, después de todo era actriz, y una muy talentosa.

Con todo, lo que le había dicho, no estaba lejos de la verdad, lord Grandchester, tenía la habilidad para ocultar la verdad y presentarse bajo una falsa apariencia. Era un actor tan talentoso como cualquiera de los que trabajaban en el Capital, si ella no conociera su identidad, seguramente ya habría caído en su juego.

Parecía que estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero de pronto, clavó sus ojos en el antebrazo desnudo de ella.

-¿Milord? –preguntó ella, intrigada por su expresión.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Terry había tomado su brazo, con una mano ancha y cálida y lo había acercado a la luz. Allí se distinguía con claridad la capa de maquillaje sobre el cardenal.

Candy trató de zafarse del agarre de él.

-No es nada… estoy bien…

-Calla

-El le pidió a un criado que estaba cerca, que trajese un recipiente con ungüento de los que guardaba el ama de llaves.

Candy vió, en atónito silencio, como Terry mojaba la punta de una servilleta en un vaso con agua fría. La sorpresa la hizo ponerse tensa cuando él pasó suavemente el paño mojado por la magulladura. Terry descubrió otras marcas de dedos y una mancha oscura en el hombro. Quitó la pintura que disimulaba los cardenales con todo cuidado.

Sobre la piel de Candy se extendió un vivo sonrojo que subió desde el cuello hacia la cara. Ningún hombre la había tocado nunca de este modo. El rostro de él estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir el nacimiento de las patillas sobre su piel afeitada, y el abanico de sus pestañas.

Se desprendía de él una grata fragancia, en el que se mezclaban el perfume de la colonia con el olor de la tela almidonada. Su aliento estaba cargado con la dulzura del vino del postre. El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando cruzó por su cabeza la idea de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos ese cabello largo y castaño, la curva nítida de la oreja, el arco audaz de las cejas.

Había bebido demasiado… se sentía mareada, acalorada… quería alejarse y, sin embargo…

El criado regresó llevado consigo una lata pequeña, y se la entregó a Terry. Al marcharse, el criado cerró la puerta y se fue, dejándolos a solas.

-No es necesario que… -dijo Candy, titubeando.

Su voz fue apagándose mientras Terry destapaba el recipiente, que contenía una pomada rosada, de aspecto ceroso, que despedía fuerte olor a hierbas.

Los ojos de Terry elevaron su mirada hacia la de ella. Por primera vez, ella notó sutiles atisbos de verde en lo profundo de sus ojos azules. Cuándo él empezó a hablar, lo hizo en un tono más grave del habitual.

-Brower tendría que tener más cuidado contigo.

-Lo tiene –susurró ella-. Lo que sucede es que me aparecen hematomas con mucha facilidad.

Sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, él hundió sus dedos en la pomada y se echó hacia delante. Una trémula negativa asomó a los labios de Candy pero, por alguna razón desconocida, las palabras no salieron nunca de sus labios.

Los dedos de él esparcían el ungüento con sumo cuidado sobre sus cardenales. La trataba como si ella estuviese hecha de porcelana, el contacto de los dedos de él sobre su piel era prácticamente imperceptible, ella nunca hubiese imaginado que un hombre como él pudiera ser tan delicado.

Él pasó al hombro, ocupándose de la mancha que había en él, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil. Candy sintió que se inundaba de locos impulsos: quería apoyarse sobre él, sentir toda su mano sobre su piel, guiar sus largos dedos hasta la curva de sus pechos. Contuvo el aliento, procurando que esos impulsos desaparecieran pero, al contrario, con cada nuevo contacto esos anhelos aumentaban, hasta tal punto que sus pezones se irguieron, levantando la tersa seda de su vestido. Impotente, aguardó a que él terminara, clavando su mirada en el cabello de él.

-¿Hay otros más? –preguntó él.

-Ninguno que puedas ver –logró decir ella.

-una pícara sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Terry. Tapo el recipiente y se lo entregó.

-Estoy seguro de que necesitarás más antes de que terminen las representaciones de _la fierecilla domada._

Gracias –dijo Candy, recogiendo sus guantes negros, que se había quitado al comienzo de la cena, y con ellos se abanicó el rostro arrebolado-. Hace mucho calor aquí –dijo, sin convicción.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el jardín?

Ella asintió agradecida, y salieron juntos del comedor, cruzaron una amplia antesala, ara después cruzar unas anchas puertas de cristal, que conducían al sendero pavimentado de un extenso jardín.

Afuera estaba oscuro y fresco: una fresca brisa hacía susurrar las hojas de los árboles y las de los cercos.

Caminaron en silencio, pasando ante densos cercos de tejo y ante una hilera de cerezos florecidos. Cerca del centro del jardín había una fuente llena de esculturas de ángeles. Candy se detuvo a admirar el paisaje y notó un seto hecho de rosales que le llegaban a la altura del pecho y que bordeaban el sendero. Las flores le resultaban sumamente familiares, eran como grandes llamas de color rosado pálido, que exhalaban un perfume increíblemente dulce.

-Rosas Summer Glory –murmuró-. Las favoritas de mi madre, ella solía pasar muchas horas en su jardín cuidándolas. Eran las más bellas, pero también las más espinosas.

Terry la vio inclinarse sobre una rosa e inhalar su perfume embriagador.

-ésta es una variedad muy rara, sobre todo en Inglaterra. La recibió mi familia, hace ya mucho tiempo, de manos de… -Se interrumpió, y su expresión se tornó sorpresivamente, en alerta –un amigo –concluyó.

Pareció que las dos palabras pendían entre los dos, trazando un interrogante en el aire.

Terry se sorprendió de lo cerca que había estado de decirle que aquella variedad de rosas tan extraña la había recibido su familia de manos de Pauna, la madre de Candice… su esposa.

De repente, Candy sintió que sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire y tuvo que esforzarse por volver a llenarlos. Por cierto, las _Summer Glory _eran una variedad única.

Lo pensó con cuidado y comprendió que solo las había visto en la propiedad de su familia. También comprendió, sin ninguna duda, había sido, Pauna, su madre, la que había dejado esquejes a los Grandchester, hacía tantos años. Antes de haberse convertido en una inválida. Pauna se enorgullecía de su destreza para cultivar rosas exóticas y siempre regalaba plantas a sus amigos y conocidos.

Candy pensó de qué manera podía encubrir el tropiezo y optó por cambiar de tema, esperando que Terry no le diera importancia. Pasó de largo el arbusto con fingida indiferencia, como Terry también había estado pensando en el tropiezo que había estado a punto de cometer, no se percató de la importancia que tenía aquello que Candy le había revelado sin querer, nunca le había sucedido algo así, siempre se había esforzado por mantener el control de las situaciones que se le habían presentado hasta entonces, así que agradeció que Candy no insistiera en el tema.

-¿ésta lady Marlowe enterada de mi presencia aquí, esta noche? –preguntó, de pronto.

-Lady Marlowe –repitió, Terry, manifestando sorpresa ante lo abrupto de la sorpresa-. No, no se lo he dicho.

-Sí ella lo descubriese ¿Te acarrearía algún problema?

-Ya te he dicho que ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

-¡Ah, sí… es cierto que tienes un "acuerdo" con ella… -dijo Candy, encogiéndose cuando una piedrecilla se metió dentro de su zapato. Se detuvo para quitarse el zapato y lo sacudió para sacar el guijarro-. ¿Acaso Lady Marlowe no abriga esperanzas de casarse contigo, milord?

-Está usted formulando preguntas muy personales, Eliza.

-Estoy segura de que sí, dijo Candy respondiéndose a sí misma.

-eres un soltero muy codiciado ¿no es así?.

Terry no respondió, le quitó el zapato de la mano y se inclinó para volver a calzárselo.

-No tengo intenciones de casarme con Susana Marlowe.

Candy saltó en un pie apoyándose en el hombro de él para no caer, descubrió entonces con asombro que la chaqueta de él no tenía hombreras, eran sus músculos duros como un roble lo que su mano palpaba.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella, contemplando el brillo que la luz de la luna derramaba sobre el cabello de él-. ¿Acaso ella no cumple tus elevadas expectativas?

-Yo creo que sería adecuada para ti milord.

Candy contuvo el aliento al sentir los dedos de él sobre su tobillo mismos que guiaban su pie hacia el zapato.

Después de meditarlo, y con un tono un tanto melancólico le dijo:

-Tengo la intención de casarme por amor.

-Candy se llevó una enorme sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras. De modo que, bajo ese exterior de individuo práctico, frío y controlador, había un anhelo imposible, el mismo que le había sido arrebatado a ella también.

-No habría imaginado una idea tan romántica en un hombre como tú milord

-¿Y qué es lo que habías imaginado?

-Creí que tal vez te casarías por conveniencia, tal como lo hacen las personas de tú nivel social.

-eso fue, exactamente lo que hizo mi padre, aunque mi madre fue una buena mujer, esa no es la idea que yo tengo de un matrimonio, yo… me juré que haría algo diferente.

-Pero no siempre es posible, no hay ninguna garantía de encontrar a tu alma gemela.

-Por supuesto que no la hay, pero correré el riesgo, lo único que tengo es la eseranza, dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro de ella.

Candy pensó en que seguramente él estaba pensando en anular su matrimonio, pues esa era la única forma de ser libre para buscar el amor.

Él se incorporó lentamente, su cabeza quedaba por encima de la de ella. Candy hubiera querido soltar su hombro, y sin embargo se aferró a él como si fuese el único sostén en el mundo que la ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿sabes? Nosotros ya nos hemos visto antes –dijo él con voz suave.

Por un momento la alarma se encendió en ella.

-Estás equivocado, si así fuera lo recordaría…

-Nunca he olvidado aquella noche –dijo él, ciñendo con firmeza la cintura de ella, y contemplando su rostro vuelto hacia arriba-. Fue hace tres años, en Warwickshire. Yo había salido del castillo para dar un paseo y observar los festejos del 1° de Mayo en el pueblo… y te vi bailar.

Guardó silencio, observando como el semblante de ella había pasado del desasosiego a la comprensión.

-¡Ah! Dijo Candy, con voz débil. Yo no me imaginé…

Al principio, pensó que él se refería a su matrimonio, creyó que él la había reconocido, y casi se había preparado para huir de allí. Sin embargo su confesión la tranquilizó un poco…

¡Así que había sido él!, el desconocido que la había besado aquella noche. Bajó la vista y la fijó en el centro del pecho de él…

-Esa noche, yo te pregunté si eras uno de los Grandchester… y tú me dijiste que no.

-No sabía cómo reaccionarias si te lo decía, quizá hubieras pensado que trataba de aprovecharme de ti.

-Y realmente lo hiciste… ¡Me besaste!, dijo ella recordando cómo ese beso había estado en sus pensamientos durante meses… Era increíble que el destino los hubiera vuelto a reunir después de tres años.

-Realmente no quise hacerlo, no acostumbro hacer esas cosas, pero no pude evitarlo… eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… aún lo eres…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Verte otra vez…

-Eso es imposible, aún si compraras todo el teatro, no volverás a tener otra velada conmigo…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tu marido se enfadaría?

-ya te he dicho que no estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo acerca de mi matrimonio.

-Y yo no permitiré que te niegues a verme nuevamente, sin antes explicarme tus motivos…

-Porque no me interesa iniciar una relación contigo, tú no puedes ofrecerme nada más que una aventura…

-pertenecemos a mundos totalmente distintos, terminemos con esto antes de que se vuelva un desastre…

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, pero él no se le permitió retroceder más, aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura, sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro…

-Candy sentía el impulso de unir sus labios a los de él, sentía una urgencia por apretar su cuerpo con el de él, y sin embargo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ante la tentación… ella jamás se había enfrentado a un deseo tan desenfrenado como este, sabía que si lo hacía sería un desastre.

-No volveré a verte

Terry no le dio tiempo se seguir discutiendo e inmediatamente atrapó los labios de ella…

El beso se tornó cada vez más y más apasionado, que cuando hubo terminado, Candy no sabía ya que era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Qué la había impulsado a corresponderle de esa manera? De pronto de desconoció a sí misma.

Debo marcharme, dijo ella, al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de él, y desanduvo el sendero que minutos antes habían recorrido juntos.

Terry la alcanzó y le ordenó a uno de los criados que trajera el carruaje y que la llevara donde ella le indicara.

Cuando el carruaje su hubo marchado, Terry, ya solo, cruzó el suelo de mármol de la entrada. Su mente estaba llena de ella, no habría querido dejarla partir, y sin embargo sabía que eso había sido lo mejor, si ella se hubiera quedado sabrá Dios que habría pasado…

Se detuvo en el primer peldaño de las escaleras y se sentó… apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y miró a la lejanía…

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en las horas que habían compartido juntos…

La quería a ella. La quería con una premura irracional, y al mismo tiempo le tenía rabia…

Ella estaba en lo cierto… habitaban mundos totalmente diferentes, además ella estaba comprometida con otro… y él también, además había que tomar en cuenta a Susana, ella no se merecía que la abandonara de esa manera, si bien no la amaba… ella no se merecía que la traicionara. Lo que había entre ellos era cómodo y fácil, sin complicaciones y a él le había bastado hasta el momento en que Eliza White se cruzó en su camino…

Tendría que hacer algo para sacarla de su cabeza, esa era la única alternativa lógica, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle que una aventura. Nunca antes había visto sus posibilidades tan limitadas, y para colmo Candice Andrew continuaba desaparecida, sí tan solo pudiera encontrarla, y apartarla para siempre de su vida…

**...**

**hola chicas ¿Que les pareció este capítulo?**

**Les adelantó que el el próximo capítulo Susana tiene una sorpresa preparada... que por su puesto no será muy agradable... espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo...**

**y como siempre muchas gracias por seguir leyendo**

**XOXOXOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

**LES RECUERDO QUE ÉSTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA "MI BELLA DESCONOCIDA" DE LISA KLEYPAS-**

**CAPÍTTULO X**

En cuanto entró en la sala de espera, Candy se encontró con media docena de miradas expectantes, fijas en ella. Estaban allí reunidos los actores principales de _La fierecilla domada_; manifestaban una impúdica curiosidad con respecto a lo que había ocurrido en su velada con lord Grandchester.

El único que daba la impresión de estar preocupado con las notas del ensayo como para advertir su entrada era Anthony.

-Llega tarde, señora White –dijo, sin levantar la vista.

-Perdón, me he quedado dormida –murmuró Candy, yendo hacía una silla desocupada.

Era cierto. Después de haber vuelto a su pequeña casa en la calle Somerset, había permanecido despierta durante largo rato, bebiendo vino y mirando fijamente a la nada. Se metió en la cama, pero de todos modos, el sueño se mostraba esquivo. Tenía la impresión de que, cuando al fin se había dormido, ya era la hora de levantarse y tenía que enfrentar el día con los ojos enrojecidos y ojeras.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Terry. La noche anterior se había producido la culminación de todos los temores y la curiosidad que la habían perseguido durante años. Ahora todas sus fantasías concernientes a su esposo desconocido habían desaparecido. Él era real para ella, y más peligroso de lo que hubiese soñado nunca que fuera. Terry era un hombre espléndido: inteligente, poderoso, activo, de la clase de individuos capaces de dominar la vida de una mujer de modo tan completo que ella terminaría perdiéndose a la sombra de él. Candy no quería ser la esposa de un hombre fuerte, pues se había esforzado mucho para convertirse en Eliza White.

Habría sido más fácil hacer a un lado a Terry si no fuese por el matiz de vulnerabilidad que ella había detectado en él, por el modo delicado en que la había tocado, por la sorprendente confesión de que él quería casarse algún día por amor, y la forma tan apasionada en que la había besado. ¿Habría más cosas escondidas tras ese exterior tan cerrado? Jamás podría correr el riesgo de averiguarlo. Pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos la llenaba de una extraña desesperación. Ella no había dejado dudas en cuanto a que no quería volver a verlo y, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era lo mejor. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiese perdido algo infinitamente precioso?

-Aquí estas –oyó el murmullo de Annie, y la menuda actriz le alcanzó una taza de té caliente.

Candy la recibió agradecida, y bebió un sorbo del líquido dulce y vigorizante.

-Él no te ha dejado pegar el ojo, ¿eh? –le preguntó Annie, encantada-. Nunca te he visto tan fatigada. ¿Tan bueno fue él, Eliza? Ella la dirigió una mirada severa y cansada.

-No he estado con él… como tú crees.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo el señor Kervin, un robusto actor de unos sesenta años, quien se consideraba un hombre de mundo. Era excelente interpretando papeles de padres ansiosos, maridos atribulados, borrachos y bufones, todos con el sesgado encanto que le había ganado el afecto del público-. Querida mía, nunca admitas nada, tu vida privada debe seguir siéndolo.

Subrayó el comentario con un guiño amistoso.

La voz de Anthony, llena de ironía, se entremetió en la recién iniciada conversación.

-Eliza, ¿podrías venir con nosotros? Tengo una página llena de notas relacionadas con tus errores en la función de anoche. No me cabe duda que querrás oírlas.

Candy asintió y siguió bebiendo su té, preguntándose a que se debía el estado de tensión de de Anthony. Debería haber estado contento, pues la función había sido todo un éxito, la crítica había sido muy buena, y ella había contribuido con el Capital asistiendo a la cena prometida con lord Grandchester. ¿Qué más querría él?

Antes de que Anthony pudiera empezar a leer las notas, se abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y asomó la cara de uno de los utileros del teatro, con expresión incierta, conocedor del carácter de Anthony y sabedor de que no le gustaba ser molestado en medio del trabajo, el muchacho se apresuró a decir:

-Con vuestro perdón.

-Acaban de traer un paquete para usted, dijo el muchacho mirando a Candy.

La persona que lo entregó ha dicho que tenía que ser puesto en sus manos de inmediato.

Intrigada, Candy tendió su mano hacia el pequeño paquete envuelto de manera sencilla. Al ver la expresión ceñuda de Anthony, el utilero no tardó en desaparecer.

Candy estaba muy tentada a abrir el paquete pero lo dejo a un lado para hacerlo después, sabiendo que Anthony se enfadaría si habían más interrupciones en la reunión de trabajo.

Todos los integrantes de la compañía observaban con atención la misteriosa caja, sin hacer el menor caso de los gestos impacientes con que Candy hojeaba sus notas.

¿Qué eseras? –le dijo, al fin, Anthony a Candy, torciendo su boca en una mueca irónica-. Será mejor que abras ese maldito paquete. Es evidente que nadie va a prestar atención al trabajo que tenemos por delante hasta que lo hayas hecho.

Annie se asomó por encima del hombro de Candy, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, y sus rizos negros bailoteando de impaciencia.

-Lo ha mandado él, ¿no?

Candy desenvolvió con cautela la caja y encontró dentro una nota. Todos se inclinaron más hacia ella como esperando que lo leyese en voz alta. Ella acercó la nota a su pecho y la leyó en silencio:

_Eliza:_

_Tengo entendido que esto perteneció, en otro tiempo, a una dotada actriz, la señora Jordan. Merece ser usado por una persona que posea la gracia y la belleza para exhibirlo como es debido._

_Le ruego que acepte este obsequio en comprensión de que no va acompañado de ninguna obligación por su parte, salvo el deseo de que lo disfrute._

_Su servidor_

_Terrence Grandchester_

Con cierto recelo, Candy sacó de la caja un pequeño saco de terciopelo azul, entonces volcó su contenido sobre la palma de su mano. Annie lanzó una audible exclamación, mientras que el resto de la compañía aprobaba con gestos y murmullos. Incapaces de resistirse, los actores formaron un círculo alrededor de Candy para ver el regalo.

En el centro de la mano de Candy brillaba el broche más exquisito que ella hubiese visto: un diminuto ramo de rosas con resplandecientes pétalos de rubíes y hojas de esmeraldas. A ella no le costó creer que la señora Dora Jordan, esposa del hermano del rey, hacía muchos años, hubiese poseído una pieza tan magnífica. Si bien muchos pretendientes le habían ofrecido a candy regalos costosos y joyas, nadie le había regalado algo tan elegante como aquel objeto.

Atónita, contempló el pequeño tesoro que tenía en su mano.

-Yo… yo tengo que devolverlo –dijo con esfuerzo, lo cual provocó un inmediato coro de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué?

-consérvalo, tienes que pensar en tu futuro…

-estoy seguro de que el marqués, con su fortuna puede comprarte miles como estos, sin siquiera sentirlo.

-No te apresures, le aconsejó Annie, piénsalo un par de días.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente –dijo Anthony, tironeando impacientemente un mechón de su rubio cabello-.

Tenemos muchas cosas mejores de que ocuparnos que la conquista de Eliza.

Los actores, obedientes, volvieron a sus lugares. Candy encerró sus dedos en la alhaja, con su mente hecha un torbellino. Claro que debía devolverlo pues, hasta entonces, nunca había aceptado obsequios de ningún hombre.

Pese a que Terry había expresado que no esperaba nada a cambio, Candy no estaba segura de ello, él no era el tipo de hombre que daba algo a cambio de nada.

Entonces, un extraño pensamiento, acudió a su cabeza. Él era su esposo; ¿Por qué no habría de aceptar un regalo de parte suya después de un matrimonio de tan larga duración?

Ella ya se había negado demasiadas cosas a causa de ello, y tenía derecho a una pequeña compensación. El broche era muy bello, muy tentador y armonizaba a la perfección con ella.

La conquista de Eliza, pensó, sonrojándose de turbación y de deleite. No debería sentirse complacida de que lord Grandchester estuviera interesado en ella, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que era un asombroso giro del destino verse pretendida por su propio esposo.

Pensó que debería poner fin a toda esta absurda situación, antes de que fuese un terrible desastre.

Deslizó de nuevo la joya a su estuche, y trató de concentrarse en lo que Anthony les decía, pero no podía, estaba callada y alicaída, mientras los demás formulaban preguntas e incluso proponían algunos cambios relacionados con la obra.

Cuando termino la reunión, ella se fue directo a su camerino, deseosa de tener algunos minutos de absoluta tranquilidad, realmente necesitaba pensar.

Estuvo allí por espacio de media hora, cuando de repente la voz de Anthony la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Puedo entrar, necesito hablarte.

-Por supuesto.

El rostro de Anthony no reflejaba emociones de ningún tipo, parecía relajado, daba la apariencia de ser alguien que se ocupa de cuestiones prácticas, sin embargo tenía las cejas crispadas, revelando cierto tumulto interior.

-Al parecer, la cena con lord Grandchester no ha sido una prueba dura, después de todo,

-No, dijo ella-. De hecho, fue bastante agradable.

-¿Volverás a verlo?

Mientras lo decía, sonrío como burlándose de sí mismo, como si le pareciera una tontería haberlo preguntado.

-No, señor, no planeo volver a verle.

A Candy le extrañó que la expresión de él pareciera haberse relajado al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Estaría él preocupado de que la posibilidad de una relación con lord Grandchester dificultara su carrera? O ¿Habría algún motivo personal en la pregunta?

-Entonces, ha terminado –dijo-.

Candy apretó en su mano el broche en su estuche de terciopelo, y dudó antes de responder.

-desde luego.

Susana, estaba recostada sobre el cubrecama, su cuerpo voluptuoso cubierto solo con una bata rosada, levemente transparente. Con un lánguido murmullo, saludó a Terry, que entraba en el dormitorio de la elegante casa londinense de Susana. Habían estado separados más de una semana, mientras ella estaba de visita en la casa de su hermana, en Hertfordshire.

En cuanto había regresado, había mandado una esquela rosada, perfumada y sellada con lacre dorado a la casa de Terry en la ciudad. A juzgar por el tono imperioso del mensaje, Terry supuso que Susana ya estaba enterada de sus últimas actividades. Dios era testigo de que lo vigilaba de cerca: daba la impresión de que había contratado una red de espías para que lo siguieran.

-Hola, querido –dijo Susana, indicándole con un gesto de su mano blanca que se acercara.

Atrajo hacia ella su cabeza y le dio un beso ardiente, que Terry rechazó inmediatamente.

Terry vio en el rostro de ella una expresión que no le gustó, mezcla de excitación y de triunfo, una luz expectante en sus ojos azules. Parecía estar preparándose para la batalla…

-Susana, quisiera decirte una cosa…

-Yo ya lo sé –le interrumpió ella, sin alterarse-.

¿Sabes?, es humillante soportar las risillas disimuladas y la falsa piedad de la aristocracia y comprobar que compiten por ser los primeros en decirte que te has encaprichado con una pequeña actriz de poca monta.

-No era mi intención ponerte en una situación incómoda.

-¡Fue muy astuto de tu parte planear una velada cuando sabías que yo iría al campo, a visitar a mi hermana! ¿Cómo estuvo ella querido? Debe de haber sido emocionante tener en tu cama a tan famosa buscona…

-No sucedió nada entre nosotros.

Ella lanzó una carcajada escéptica.

-¿de verdad?... así que éste es el juego de ella. Yo misma he usado esa táctica, ¿lo recuerdas? Te hice esperar todo un mes antes de permitir que me poseyeras. La espera hace que la victoria sea mucho más dulce, ¿no es así?

Hasta ese momento, Terry no sabía bien que era lo que quería Susana ni que obligaciones había adquirido para con ella.

Durante varios meses, ella había sido una compañera entretenida. Él nunca le había mentido, jamás se había apoderado de nada que no le hubiera sido ofrecido de manera voluntaria y había pagado generosamente por el privilegio de que ella lo recibiera en su cama. Él no había ido a la casa de ella con la intención de terminar la relación, aunque sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría haciéndolo. Nunca habían compartido otra cosa que no fuera el placer físico. No se había generado entre ellos una comprensión profunda ni una intimidad que fuese más allá de lo físico, y jamás sucedería.

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir? –preguntó él.

Ese nuevo matiz en la voz de él, ese frío desinterés que no había notado antes, la hizo ponerse rígida.

-Quiero hablar con respecto a tus intenciones, querido. ¿Piensas convertir a Eliza White en tu nueva amante?

-Eso no es asunto de tu incumbencia.

-¿Vas a dejarme por una mujer como esa? Ella no es más que una bonita chuchería de la que pronto te cansarás… y cuando eso ocurra, volverás a mí.

La arrogancia de Susana lo exaspero, y le dio el impulso que necesitaba para terminar de una vez por todas con ella, nunca le había permitido a nadie que le reprochase alguna de sus acciones, y no estaba dispuesto a otorgarle ese derecho a Susana.

-Si yo me meto en la cama de otra mujer –dijo, en tono suave-, que me condenen si te pido tu aprobación.

-Muy bien, milord. ¿Puedo preguntar, al menos, que será de mí?

Terry le dirigió una mirada evaluativa. Con lo bella y deseable que era Susana, no demoraría ni una semana en encontrar a un nuevo proveedor. Él sabía que ella no lo amaba, ni él la amaba a ella, el fin de esa relación, no le partiría el corazón a ninguno, y a ella no la haría sentirse abandonada.

-Te las arreglarás muy bien –respondió él-. No creo que exista un hombre que te haya mirado y no te desee, Susana –Le dijo, suavizando un poco el tono para proseguir-. He disfrutado contigo estos meses. Me gustaría acabar las cosas de manera agradable, sin arruinar los recuerdos. Me cercioraré de que sean pagadas todas tus cuentas. Quiero dejarte un regalo de despedida: un coche nuevo, más joyas, una casa… tú solo dime qué preferirías.

Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en los de él.

-Ya me has hecho un regalo de despedida –dijo, sin parpadear.

Había en su voz un dejo de ironía que él no comprendió. Llevo lentamente su mano a su vientre un poco redondeado y la deslizó sobre su tersa superficie en una caricia cargada de intención.

-¿Qué podría pedir? –murmuró Susana, manteniendo la mano en su vientre en actitud protectora-. Tal vez, algo más de dinero, y luego debería prometerte que no volvería a molestarte respecto a mi estado.

Ese suele ser el arreglo habitual, ¿no? Los hombres en posiciones como la tuya conciben a menudo hijos ilegítimos, y no sienten la menor obligación para con las madres de sus bastardos. Pero yo a ti te conozco, querido. Tú no eres como la mayoría de los hombres.

-Nosotros hemos tomado precauciones… -dijo él con voz áspera.

-A veces, esas precauciones fallan.

-Quiero que veas a un médico.

-Ya lo he hecho. Por supuesto, estás invitado a encontrarte con él para que te confirme la noticia –dijo ella y, tras una pausa agregó, con súbito arranque de vulnerabilidad-. Puede ser que no me creas o que afirmes que el niño no es tuyo, pero al menos yo sé que te he dicho la verdad.

Si era un engaño, era magistral. Susana hablaba sin alterarse, sin el revelador sonrojo ni el pulso acelerado de una mujer que estuviese mintiendo. Conservaba una calma y una lucidez totales.

Un hijo… suyo y de Susana. Todo su ser se reveló ante esa idea. Durante toda su vida adulta, jamás se había descuidado en lo que a mujeres concernía. Había elegido muy bien a todas sus parejas y, que él supiera, jamás había concebido hijos ilegítimos con ninguna de ellas. Susana tenía razón; era rara la vez en que un hombre se sintiera en la obligación de hacer algo con respecto de sus amantes embarazadas, salvo un aporte financiero para el sostén de sus hijos. Esto no debería ser una trampa… pero para él lo era. Sintió frío. Se volvió de espaldas a la cama para que Susana no pudiese ver reflejada la repelante verdad en su semblante.

Ahora, no podía abandonarla, sin importar lo que sintiera por ella. Estaba ligado a ella para siempre a través de ese niño. Susana lo conocía bastante bien para entender que él no podría vivir con su conciencia, si no se hacía cargo de ella y del niño. Desde entonces en adelante su vida estaría ligada a la de ellos.

Él sabía que Susana quería convertirse en su esposa, que abrigaba esa expectativa con relación a él, y que él lo esperaría de sí mismo a menos de que hubiera un obstáculo. Una sonrisa amarga torció sus labios, y para su propia sorpresa dijo:

-No puedo casarme contigo.

-entiendo tu renuencia, querido. De todos modos hay que considerar ciertos hechos. Tú necesitas un heredero, pues, de lo contrario, tu hermano heredará tu título.

Por otra parte, hay que pensar en el bienestar del niño…

-Yo ya estoy casado.

Era la primera vez que Terry lo admitía, incluso ante sí mismo. Apretó los puños y una rabia impotente lo arrasó. ¡Maldito fuese su padre por haberlo llevado a semejante situación!

Se hizo en la habitación un silencio tan absoluto que él se volvió hacía Susana. El rostro de ella estaba ceniciento.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sibilante-. ¿De modo que los rumores son ciertos? Jamás lo habría creído de un hombre como tú…

-Sucedió hace muchos años. Yo era un niño: tenía siete años. Mi padre lo arregló.

-Sí esta es una estratagema…

-Es la verdad.

En la cara de Susana el tono ceniciento fue reemplazado lentamente por un tono púrpura.

-Por Dios… ¿y porque tenía que ser un endemoniado secreto? ¿Dónde has tenido escondida a tu esposa todo este tiempo?

-No he vuelto a verla desde el día en que nos casaron. Ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo en que debíamos crecer separados y que nos presentarían cuando llegáramos a la edad apropiada –contestó Terry, haciendo una profunda inspiración para continuar-. Pero eso no sucedió nunca. Yo no sé cómo le explicaron los hechos a ella. Mi padre optó por subrayar qué afortunado era por estar vinculado a una familia extraordinariamente rica y además, de no tener que elegir una esposa por mí mismo. Yo lo odie por lo que me había hecho, cualesquiera que hubiesen sido sus motivos. Yo me resistí a todo intento de mi familia por reunirnos a los dos, y Candice…

-Candice –repitió Susana, aturdida.

-…al parecer, ella tenía tan pocas ganas como yo de conocernos. Cuando, al fin, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos, y enfrentarla, había desaparecido. Eso fue hace tres años. Yo todavía no he podido hallarla.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿Nadie sabe dónde está? ¿Ni su familia?

-Sí alguno de sus amigos o familiares lo saben, no van a decirlo. He contratado detectives que la han buscado por toda Europa sin hallar rastros de ella.

-Pero, ¿Por qué habría de desaparecer de ese modo? Algo tiene que haberle pasado –Señaló ella, con una nota esperanzada en la voz-. ¡Quizás esté muerta! O desfigurada a causa de algún accidente… o puede que haya hecho votos y se oculte en algún convento…

-Hemos tenido en cuenta todas esas posibilidades, pero no existe evidencia alguna que las sustente.

-Sí ella estuviese viva, seguramente hace ya mucho tiempo que se habría presentado para ocupar su lugar como duquesa de Grandchester.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Existe la posibilidad, de que no le agrade la idea de tenerme como marido –replicó el con sequedad.

En el semblante de Susana se evidenció la lucha entre el coraje y el deseo, que hicieron sobresalir las pequeñas venas azuladas de sus sienes y garganta.

-¿Qué harás con respecto a Eliza White?

-preguntó, en voz temblorosa-. ¿O, acaso, pretendes tener a toda una colección de mujeres a tu disposición?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con Candice Andrew, ni contigo.

-Ella será mi reemplazante –dijo Susana entre dientes-. ¡Y eso a pesar de lo que me has hecho a mí y lo que me debes!

Mientras observaba las facciones endurecidas de Susana, en la mente de Terry surgió otra imagen: los ojos verde esmeralda de Eliza White y el brillo de su piel bajo la luna. Yo no tengo interés de tener una aventura contigo, había dicho ella, Y eso es lo único que tienes para ofrecerme

-No voy a volver a verla –repuso Terry, sin alterarse-. Ella merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle.

-¿Y qué hay con respecto a mí?

-Tus necesidades quedarán cubiertas. Y las del niño, también. Pero la relación entre nosotros ya no será la misma, Susana.

Ella se aflojó; fue evidente que había optado por ignorar el significado de sus palabras.

-Es natural –dijo, en un tono mucho más suave-.

Yo sabía que tú no me abandonarías, querido.

Se estiró hacia él con actitud suplicante, y sus labios rojos se abrieron, incitadores. Terry sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio; tuvo que apelar a toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no salir corriendo de allí.

¡Terrence, tenemos que hablar!

-Después, musitó él, cada vez más contento a cada paso que ponía distancia entre ellos.

No quería hacer el amor, ni mucho menos conversar, con ella; solo quería dejar de pensar, y de sentir, por algún tiempo.

En la tienda de madame Lefevre el ambiente estaba cargado del aroma de de tinturas, telas, y té hirviendo. En Londres había otras modistas con tiendas mejor dispuestas, con muebles tapizados de terciopelo y paredes cubiertas de espejos con marco dorado, pero ninguna de ellas atraía la clase de clientela rica y distinguida que recurría a madame Lefevre. A Candy le encantaban los modelos sencillos y sentadores de la emprendedora francesa, del mismo modo que las bellas sedas, muselinas y lanas que empleaba.

Madame Lefevre interrumpió la explicación que estaba dando a otra mujer y se acercó a recibir en persona a Candy y darle la bienvenida a su tienda. Apreciaba que Candy fuese su cliente, no solo por su creciente popularidad, sino, también, porque candy pagaba puntualmente todas sus facturas, al contrario de todas aquellas mujeres, que solo tenían que engatusar a sus renuentes esposos o amantes para pagar sus vestidos nuevos.

-Señora White, ha venido usted temprano a la prueba –le respondió madame Lefevre, conduciendo a Candy hacia una salita de espera en la que había una mesita, en la que descansaban innumerables muestrarios de telas y minúsculo maniquíes que lucían los últimos diseños-. Si no le incomoda esperar unos minutos aquí…

-De ningún modo, madame.

Se sonrieron, demostrando el respeto mutuo que había entre dos mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a mantenerse por sí mismas. Candy se sentó en la gastada silla, tomó una taza de té que madame le ofreció y se dispuso a echar un vistazo a los últimos modelos y las revistas de moda.

-en un momento volveré para atenderla –dijo la modista, y desapareció entre las cortinas de muselina que ocultaban la trastienda.

Mientras Candy observaba con atención el dibujo de un salto de cama de un espigado corte, con cintas de satén que cruzaban sobre los pechos, notó que alguien ocupaba la silla vecina.

La atractiva mujer de cabello rubio, tomó una de las muñecas y jugueteó con el diminuto volante fruncido que le rodeaba el cuello. Echo una mirada a Candy y sonrió.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, que se desvaneció al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de lady Marlowe. Tanta desdicha no podía ser posible, se dijo para sus adentros. Sin duda, lady MArlowe, ya se habría enterado de su encuentro con lord Grandchester. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero razonando un poco pensó que en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo, al aceptar la invitación a cenar de Terrence, además… después de tantos años, ¡Tenía derecho a una cena con su esposo, aunque más no fuese! Así que decidió no dar a esa mujer ocasión de cualquier intento de humillarla.

Susana, haciendo gala de una sólida compostura, no manifestaba la menor turbación ante el encuentro fortuito de las dos.

**...**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? **

**¿DE VERDAD CREEN QUE SUSANA ESTÉ EMBARAZADA? Y SI LO ESTA ¿EL NIÑO SERÁ DE TERRY?**

**MUCHAS DE USTEDES ADIVINARON LO DE SUSANA Y SE QUE SEGURAMENTE NO LES GUSTÓ NADA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE TERRY NO VOLVERÁ A CAER... HASTA AVERIGUAR LA VERDAD ALREDEDOR DEL EMBARAZO, POR OTRA PARTE ÉL ESTARÁ MÁS Y MÁS CERCA DE CONOCER LA VERDAD RESPECTO A CANDY...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER... LES ASEGURO QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS ALEGRAN MI DÍA Y DE VERDAD ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON ELLOS...**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO PUBLICARÉ A MAS TARDAR EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE...**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO QUE TODAS ESPERABAN... POR FIN TERRY SE ENTERA DE LA VERDAD... PERO LES DEJO PARA QUE LEAN, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

-Señora White –dijo Susana, con voz aterciopelada-, que grato verla otra vez.

Candy logró componer una sonrisa comprometida.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí –comentó Candy.

-No es tan sorpresivo. Yo procuré que madame me diera una cita cercana a la de usted. Esperaba que tuviésemos una ocasión de conversar.

Candy se esforzó en que no se notara su incomodidad, y le clavó la vista arqueando una ceja.

-Cuántas personas la admiran, -señaló Susana, dejando la muñeca con la que hacía instantes jugaba y resbalando una mirada sobre la esbelta figura de Candy. –Es encantadora, talentosa y deseada por la mayoría de los hombres de Londres. He visto grabados y retratos de usted por todas partes… pero si es usted la actriz más reconocida de la escena inglesa. Estoy convencida de que podría conquistar a cualquier hombre con el que se encaprichase… ¿Quién podría resistírsele?

Se hizo entre ellas un tenso silencio, y Candy se maravilló de la capacidad interpretativa de Susana, era sin duda tan talentosa, que si se encontraba humillada, molesta o indignada, no dejaba escapar el menor indicio de ello.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto? –dijo Candy, con una expresión inquisitiva en su voz.

La otra se alzó de hombros.

-Lo que le estoy tratando de decir es que cualquier mujer, por ejemplo yo, sería una rival perdedora ante una persona tan célebre como usted.

Candy la miró sin parpadear.

Sin duda todo este juego, tenía todo que ver con Terrence, al parecer la mujer estaba ya enterada de su encuentro con él y estaba tratando de dejarle en claro que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

-No tengo deseos de rivalizar con nadie.

Susana lanzó una leve carcajada, pero en sus ojos azules no apareció ningún indicio de humor.

-Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Por cierto, espero que ninguna mujer que tenga sus ventajas intente arrebatar a un hombre que pertenece a otra.

-Si se refiere al encuentro que tuve la otra noche con lord Grandchester, le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse, aquello, fue... únicamente una cena de negocios…

- ¿Sabe? Lord Grandchester es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y a él, siempre le ha gustado rodearse de toda clase de lujos, no dudo que una mujer como usted, sería sin duda, un trofeo codiciado para él, por eso quisiera advertirle, que tenga cuidado con él, porque él solamente la utilizará… y cuándo encuentre un reemplazo simplemente le dirá que todo ha terminado, sin importarle si quiera dejar a una criatura indefensa sin protección…

Mientras decía estas palabras, paso una mano por su vientre, con una tierna caricia, Candy comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Susana.

Las revistas que sostenía, temblaron en sus manos, y las apoyó en su regazo. La noticia la sacudió como un rayo, convirtiendo a sus pensamientos en un caos. Por Dios, un niño El hijo de lord Grandchester. Consciente de que Susana la observaba con atención, se recobró lo suficiente como para aparentar interés en uno de los figurÍnes de la revista. Se preguntó si Terry estaría enterado ya de que sería padre, y como se sentiría al respecto…

Enfadado, tal vez. Y atrapado. Sobre todo, responsable. No sería tan despiadado como ara abandonar a ese niño y a su madre a su suerte. Él le había dicho que no tenía intención alguna de casarse con lady Marlowe, pero esto cambiaba radicalmente las cosas. Candy, se sentía tentada, casi, de compadecerle, pero lo cierto es que él mismo se había metido en la presente situación. Buena pareja haría él con esa mujer calculadora.

Bueno; lord Grandchester tendría que vérselas con las circunstancias que él mismo había creado, y ella redoblaría sus esfuerzos por mantenerse lejos de él…

Que Él y lady Marlowe, arreglaran sus problemas; ella se ocuparía de su propia vida.

Para alivio de Candy, la voz de madame Lefevre interrumpió la tensión del momento, cuando la llamó para realizar la prueba. Se puso de pie, y forzó una sonrisa que dedicó a Susana.

-Buenos días –murmuró-. Felicidades, y le deseo lo mejor.

Susana, respondió con un cabeceo, evidentemente satisfecha de lo que había logrado esa mañana.

Hacía poco, Candy había recibido carta de Pauna, y sabía, en qué preciso momento su padre estaría ausente de Andrew Hall. Él iba con frecuencia a Londres para asistir a reuniones en el club o encuentros con sus asesores financieros. Candy aprovechaba esas ausencias para visitar a su madre, una o dos veces cada mes; nunca sabía en qué estado encontraría a Pauna, alunas veces, la encontraba verdaderamente enferma, postrada en su cama, en cambio, otras estaba en mejores condiciones.

Ese día, candy tuvo el gusto de encontrarla bien, estaba sentada en su sala privada, con una ligera manta bordada sobre las rodillas. El cutis de Pauna, estaba más luminoso que de costumbre, y su expresión era serena. Sobre el suelo, cerca de sus pies, había una labor a medio hacer. Pauna abrió los brazós dándole la bienvenida a su hija, y Candy se precipitó a abrazarla.

-Me quitas el aliento –exclamó Pauna, riendo, ante el fuerte apretón de su hija.-. Caramba… creo que algo ha sucedido desde la última vez que viniste.

-Te he traído un regalo.

Abrió el cordón de su bolso, y sacó el pequeño estuche y dejó caer el reluciente alfiler de rubíes en su mano.

-Fue un regalo que me hizo un admirador –dijo, con indiferencia-. He decidido que sería mucho más adecuado para ti que para mí.

Por mucho que le gustara la pieza, no podía conservarla. Quería deshacerse de todo aquello que le recordara a lord Grandchester.

¡Oh, Candy… -exclamó Pauna en voz queda, al ver el ramo adornado con gemas.

-Pruébatelo –le animó Candy, sujetando el broche en el volante blanco que adornaba el cuello de su madre. Ahí está: Ahora siempre tendrás rosas, cualquiera que sea la estación.

-No debería aceptártelo –dijo Pauna, levantando su mano para tocar el delicado broche-. Es demasiado valioso; sí tu padre lo viese…

-Él nunca se percata de esas cosas. Y si llegara a notarlo, puedes decirle que te lo ha dejado un amigo recientemente desaparecido –le aconsejó Candy, mirando a su madre con sonrisa radiante.

-No rechaces mi regalo mamá, te va a la perfección.

-Está bien, dijo Pauna, su expresión se despejo, y se inclinó para dar un beso a su hija-. Quiero que me cuentes sobre este admirador tuyo. ¿Es por eso qué estás tan animada? ¿O es qué el señor Brower te ha asignado algún papel que deseabas en la nueva obra?

-Ninguna de esas cosas –respondió Candy, mirándola a los ojos, y sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban-. Yo… lo he conocido a él, mamá.

Pauna se quedó mirándola, sin comprender hasta que, poco a poco, cayó en la cuenta. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era él. Sus labios se movieron pero no emitieron sonido.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó al fin, en un susurro.

-Por pura casualidad. Fue en una fiesta de fin de semana. Al oír su apellido, me volví y ahí estaba él. él no sabe quién soy yo. No puedo decírselo.

Pauna meneo lentamente la cabeza. Se veía el pulso latir en la fina piel de sus sienes.

¡Oh!, Candy –exhaló, en voz débil y atónita.

-Él me invitó a cenar, continúo Candy, sintiendo un alivio indescriptible el poder contar a alguien lo que había sucedido-. Para ser más precisa, fui obligada. Él le prometió al señor Brower una generosa donación al teatro a cambio de mi compañía, por eso accedí.

-¿Cenaste con lord Grandchester?

Candy asintió con vigor.

-Sí, hace una semana, en su propiedad de Londres.

-Y no le has dicho…

La voz de Pauna fue apagándose lentamente hasta quedar en silencio.

-No, no pude. Y él ni lo sospecha. Para él, no soy más que una actriz en la que está interesado –dijo, y apretando con más fuerza las delgadas manos de su madre-. Él dice ser soltero. Creo que se niega a reconocer nuestro matrimonio.

En el rostro de Pauna apareció una expresión de culpa.

-¿Qué opinas de él, Candy? ¿Te parece atrayente?

-Bueno yo… -titubeó Candy, retirando sus manos y jugueteando con los pliegues de su falda, doblando con los dedos la muselina color verde agua, que semejaba el tono de sus ojos-, cualquiera, diría que es apuesto. Y, por cierto, es un hombre fascinante –sonrió contra su voluntad-. Pienso que tenemos muchos defectos comunes. Él es reservado y desconfiado y, al parecer, está resuelto a controlar cada aspecto de su vida de modo que nadie pueda hacer lo que su padre le hizo hace tantos años –sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una leve carcajada-. ¡No me sorprende que nunca haya querido conocerme! Creo que nunca piensa, siquiera, en Candice Andrew, salvo con la esperanza de que haya desaparecido de alguna manera de la faz de la tierra.

-Eso no es verdad, Candy –replicó Pauna y, suspirando apartó la cara y adoptó una actitud seria e incómoda ante lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

-Hace tres años, lord Grandchester vino a Andrew Hall exigiendo saber dónde estabas. Nosotros, por supuesto, no le dijimos nada excepto que estabas fuera del país y que no teníamos contacto contigo. Desde entonces, nos han visitado cada tanto, personas empleadas por él que estaban haciendo nuevas investigaciones relacionadas contigo. No te quepa duda de que lord Grandchester ha estado tratando de encontrarte.

Candy la miró, confundida.

-¿Por qué… por qué no me han dicho que él estaba buscándome?

-No me pareció que estuvieses lista para enfrentarlo. Yo quería que tú decidieras el momento.

Si alguna vez hubieses deseado conocerlo, podrías haberte acercado a él por tú propia voluntad. Y tu padre, no quería que Grandchester te encontrase por temor a que reaccionaras de manera impetuosa y perdieses el título y la posición que él había logrado para ti.

Candy lanzó una exclamación de frustración y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Es que no vais a cansaros nunca de manipularme?

¿Deberíais habérmelo dicho! ¿Yo no sabía que él quería verme!

-¿Qué diferencia habría habido? –Preguntó su madre en voz queda-. En ese caso, ¿Habrías querido verlo?

-No lo sé. ¡Pero sé que eso tendría que haberlo decidido yo misma!

-Siempre has tenido esa posibilidad –Señaló Pauna-. Podrías haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo, pero preferiste evitarlo. La otra noche misma tuviste la oportunidad de decirle quién eras y optaste por guardar silencio. ¿Cómo puedo yo saber qué es lo qué quieres, si tú misma, no lo sabes?

Candy se paseó, enloquecida, por la sala.

-¡Quiero ser libre de él! Mi matrimonio con Terrence debió haberse deshecho hace mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que él desea acabarlo tanto como yo. Sobre todo después de lo que me ha dicho Lady Marlowe.

-¿Quién el Lady Marlowe? ¿Por qué la mencionas?

-Ella es su querida –respondió Candy con amargura-. Y afirma estar embarazada de él.

-Embarazada –repitió Pauna, que en condiciones normales no se permitiría terminar la frase…

¡Oh!... qué terrible complicación.

-En absoluto. La solución es muy sencilla. Voy a cortar todo lazo con Terrence Grandchester.

Candy, te ruego que no actúes de manera precipitada.

-¿Precipitada? Me ha llevado años tomas esta decisión. Pienso que nadie podría acusarme de haberme precipitado en nada.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo evitando las consecuencias de tu pasado, eludiéndolo a él –dijo Pauna con fervor-. Tienes que enfrentar a tu esposo, al fin, decirle la verdad y resolver juntos esta situación.

-Él no es mi esposo, puesto que yo jamás, lo he aceptado como tal. Ese mal llamado matrimonio no ha sido otra cosa más que una farsa. No me resultará difícil hallar a un abogado que confirme su invalidez y se lo notifique a lord Grandchester.

-¿Y después, que? ¿Así será por el resto de nuestra vida? ¿Tendré que verte en secreto el tiempo que me queda? ¿Nunca intentarás reconciliarte con tu padre ni te decidirás a perdonarlo?

Al oír la mención de su padre, la mandíbula de Candy se tensó.

-Él no desea mi perdón.

-Aún cuando fuese así, tú tienes que dárselo, no por el bien de él, sino por el tuyo –repuso Pauna, con sus ojos azules, llenos de amor y de súplica-. Ya no eres una muchacha rebelde, Candy. Eres una mujer independiente, de fuerte ánimo, mucho mejor que el mío. Y aún así, no debes perder la parte amable de tu personalidad, esa parte tierna y compasiva. Si alimentas esa amargura dentro de ti, no sé qué será de tu vida. A pesar de todo, sigo teniendo los mismos sueños con respecto a ti, iguales a los que tiene cualquier madre respecto a su hija: que tengas un marido, un hogar y una familia…

-No los tendré con Terrence –se empecinó Candy.

-¿Hablarás con él al menos?

-No puedo… -empezó a decir Candy, y la interrumpió una vacilante llamada a la puerta.

Era Polly, una criada que había servido a la familia Andrew, por más de veinticinco años. Era una mujer bondadosa, aunque sin mucho sentido del humor.

Había cuidado de Candy desde niña, y era totalmente leal hacia Pauna.

-Señora –dijo Polly en un murmullo a Pauna, -hay un visitante que pide ver a lord Andrew. Yo le he dicho que el señor no está en casa… entonces, ha preguntado por usted.

El semblante de Pauna reflejó preocupación. A causa de su mala salud, rara vez recibía una visita inesperada.

-No quiero perder el poco tiempo que tengo para estar con mi hija –dijo-. Por favor, dile que venga más tarde.

-Sí señora, pero… es que se trata de lord Grandchester.

-¿Lord Grandchester está aquí? –preguntó Candy, atónita. Tras el asentimiento de la criada, lanzó una sarta de obscenidades de tal calaña que las dos mujeres la miraron asombradas-. Él no debe saber que estoy en la casa –dijo, yendo hacía la habitación vecina, otra sala que pertenecía a la suite privada de Pauna-. Mamá, hazlo pasar y averiguar que quiere… pero no le digas nada de mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Pauna, evidentemente desconcertada.

-Voy a esconderme, aquí cerca. Por favor, mamá, no le digas nada… ahora no estoy en condiciones de adoptar ninguna decisión.

Candy le sopló un beso, mientras desaparecía en la habitación contigua.

Terry solo había estado en Andrew Hall dos veces en su vida, la primera: el día de su boda, cuando tenía siete años de edad, y la segunda: tres años atrás, cuando acudió allí, con la intención de obtener información sobre el paradero de Candice. Se había encontrado con que lady Andrew era una mujer pálida y callada, de voz y aspecto apagados. Era de imaginar que lord Andrew, debía ser un individuo frío, de esa clase de hombres que se sentían superiores a cualquier persona con la que se cruzaran. Desde aquel día, Terry se preguntaba con frecuencia a quién prefería Candice, si a su tímida madre, o a su autoritario padre. Ninguna de las posibilidades le atraía.

Terry aguardó con paciencia en el vestíbulo de entrada. El interior de la casa tenía un aspecto lujoso, que intimidaba casi como una iglesia, con sus cielos rasos abovedados y su olor a madera encerada. ¿Cómo habría sido crecer en un ambiente así para una niña pequeña? ¿Habrían resonado en ese recinto los gritos caprichosos de Candice Andrew, rebotando en los altos cielos rasos? ¿O, quizás, habría jugado en silencio, en algún rincón propio, perdida en sus fantasías? La infancia del mismo Terry, con sus ausencias e incertidumbres era, con mucho, preferible a cualquiera de esas posibilidades.

¿Dónde estaría Candice, en este momento? ¿A dónde iría, tras haber sido criada, en un lugar como éste? Huir…

Cruzó por su mente el recuerdo de Eliza White, la noche que se habían conocido en la fiesta de fin de semana, y de lo que le había dicho: jamás he conocido a nadie que se sienta en paz con su pasado. Siempre existe algo que nos gustaría cambiar u olvidar…

La vuelta de la criada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Lady Andrew, lo recibirá, milord, pero no tiene mucho tiempo. Por favor, señor, tenga en cuenta que su salud es delicada.

-Lo entiendo.

La criada lo condujo hacia la salida del vestíbulo, lo precedió por la escalera, anduvieron por corredores alfombrados, ante interminables extensiones de madera tallada. Terry no sabía muy bien qué es lo que le diría a lady Andrew. Hubiese preferido encontrar al padre de Candice y hacer lo que fuera necesario para obligarlo a que le revelara el paradero de Candice. Pero, por desgracia, no era posible amenazar a una mujer enferma.

Una madre enfermiza… esa era otra semejanza que él compartía con Candice. Eleonor, su madre, había muerto de tisis hacía varios años atrás, con su cuerpo en un estado de lastimosa fragilidad, y su mente siempre preocupada por el bienestar de su familia. Que injusto que una mujer que únicamente deseaba estabilidad y que se había casado enamorada, terminase al lado de un jugador compulsivo. ¡Ah, si él hubiese podido hacer algo para protegerla!...

El sentía que le había fallado, por eso, ahora no podía abandonar a Candice, no quería tener que cargar con ella en su conciencia.

Su sentido del honor, le decía que debía ayudarla en cualquier cosa que le fuese posible.

También tenía una deuda de responsabilidad hacia Susana, pero había una diferencia entre ambas situaciones. Candice, era víctima de las circunstancias, que no había podido controlar, mientras que Susana, hacía todo lo posible para manipularlo, estaba seguro de que su embarazo no tenía nada de accidental.

Terry entró en una sala con decorados rosados, claros y salmón, vio a lady Andrew, sentada en una silla grande. Su pose rígida, la forma en que se mantenía erguida, con su espalda recta, el modo en que le tendía la mano, sin levantarse, tenía algo extraordinariamente familiar. Tenía el mismo aspecto que él recordaba, como el de un pájaro que prefería el refugio de su jaula de oro. Sin duda, debió haber sido, en otro tiempo, una mujer encantadora.

-Terry besó con respeto su delgada mano.

-Puede sentarse a mí lado –dijo, y él la obedeció de inmediato.

-Lady Andrew, le pido que me disculpe por lo inoportuno de mi visita…

-Es un grato placer verlo –lo interrumpió ella con dulzura-, además de que ya había sido bastante postergado. Dígame, ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Mi hermano Stear está bien. Lamentablemente, mi padre ha sufrido varias hemorragias cerebrales y está muy debilitado.

-lo lamento, dijo ella, en tono cargado de simpatía.

Terry guardó silencio un momento, pensando en cómo continuaría. No tenía interés en una conversación trivial y, a juzgar por el modo en que ella lo miraba, estaba esperando que él mencionara a Candice.

-¿Ha tenido usted noticias de su hija?, sin duda, habrá tenido alguna noticia de ella, puesto que han pasado tres años.

La mujer respondió de manera evasiva pero amistosa.

¿Ha seguido buscándola, lord Grandchester?

Terry asintió, mirándola de forma significativa.

-Sí, y no he tenido suerte. Al parecer, Candice Andrew, no existe en ningún lugar del mundo civilizado.

Candy, en la habitación vecina, estaba pegada a la puerta aguzando el oído para saber de que hablaban Terry y Pauna, se sentía terriblemente mal por eso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una inmensa curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quería Terrence.

-Y… en caso de que usted, en un momento dado, encontrase a mi hija –quiso saber Pauna-. ¿Qué intenciones tendría con ella, milord?

-A juzgar por todas las señales, o bien, Candice me tiene miedo o no desea ocupar su lugar como esposa mía.

Dios es testigo de que no la culpo. Somos desconocidos el uno para el otro. Lo único que yo quiero saber es si ella está bien, y si tiene todo lo que necesita. Después, pienso resolver la situación del modo que ella lo prefiera, cualquiera que sea este.

-¿Y si ella quisiera seguir siendo su esposa? Existe la posibilidad de que quiera convertirse en duquesa algún día.

-En ese caso, que me lo diga ella –repuso Terry con aire sombrío y, de repente, su tensión creció.

-¡Que yo pueda verlo en sus ojos y oírlo de su voz! ¡Maldita sea, me gustaría saber que desea para dejar de buscarla y acabar con esto de una vez!—en cuanto soltó la exclamación, se arrepintío. Temiendo haber ofendido a tan delicada criatura-. Perdón –musitó.

Ella desecho la disculpa y lo miró con desconcertante comprensión.

-Por sobre cualquier cosa- -dijo ella-. Lo que más desea mi hija es poder elegir por ella misma… siempre se ha rebelado contra el hecho de que le hubiese sido arrebatada una de las elecciones más importantes de su vida, estoy seguro de que usted siente lo mismo.

De súbito, todas las emociones de Terry lo invadieron, como un río que empujara una represa a punto de derrumbarse. No tenía a nadie en el mundo en quién confiar, si siquiera en Stear. Siempre había tenido que cargar el solo con sus problemas y sus sentimientos, y él era el único responsable de ellos. Y, en ese momento, la necesidad de decírselos a alguien se transformó en una de más compulsiones más fuetes que hubiese sentido jamás.

Terry flexiono sus manos y las estiró sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí, yo siento lo mismo –dijo, en voz áspera. No pudo mirar a la mujer-. Yo sé por qué Candice se rebeló y por qué no puede enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que mi padre y lord Andrew hicieron. Por más que siempre haya sabido que no era culpa de ella, y que al igual que yo era una víctima, yo… la culpé por todo, La he odiado casi tanto como a mi padre por ser un derrochador y un jugador compulsivo, hasta he intentado olvidar su existencia. La muerte de mi madre, y la mala salud de mi padre me dieron la posibilidad de sumergirme en un mundo de nuevas responsabilidades, pero ella siempre ha estado presente, en el fondo de mis pensamientos.

-Nunca he podido amar a ninguna mujer…

-He sentido que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, a causa de ella. Y he comprendido que solo seré libre enfrentándola.

-Yo nunca comprendí de que manera podía afectar el matrimonio a ambos –murmuró Pauna-. En aquel entonces, parecía tener cierto sentido. Dos familias, que aseguraban el futuro de sus hijos, y les daban un compañero adecuado para toda la vida… sentí alivio, creyendo que hacía lo mejor para ella, que aseguraba su futuro, otorgándole un título que todos respetarían, una clase de arreglo que quizá sería bueno para otra clase de hijo, pero no para Candy. Por desgracia, yo no sabía que mi familia se vería resquebrajada por una decisión que yo acepté. No comprendía lo fuerte que era, es, la voluntad de ella…

-¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó Terry, con voz espesa para su propio asombro.

-Ella no se asemeja ni a su padre ni a mí… al parecer, ya desde niña, sostenía sus propias opiniones y juicios en lugar de aceptar los ajenos. Ojalá no fuese tan independiente; no no considero que esa sea una buena cualidad en una mujer.

Y hay otro aspecto de ella que es fantasioso, apasionado y vulnerable. Ella tiene infinitos talantes e intereses, nunca he visto que hiciera algo predecible, nada de eso…

Terry contemplaba a lady Andrew, y, de pronto atrajo su atención el brillo de una alhaja que brillaba entre los volantes de su cuello…

Ella seguía hablando, pero Terry ya no era capaz de prestarle atención, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo que el aire se le agotaba, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada y tranquilizarse, no quería que lady Andrew notara su turbación, pero sus pensamientos estaban hechos un torbellino, entonces, una imagen explotó dentro de su cabeza.

La mujer llevaba el broche de rubíes que él le había regalado a Eliza White…

Estaba seguro de que no había otro igual a este, por qué este era una joya de familia… había sido propiedad de la tía de su madre, que había sido actriz, antes de contraer matrimonio… no había posibilidades de que lady Andrew lo hubiese recibido de nadie que no fuese… se lo había regalado su hija… Eliza White… Candice Andrew…

**...**

**Y BIEN CHICAS ¿QUE PIENSAN QUE SUCEDERÁ AHORA QUE TERRY SABE LA VERDAD?**

**¿CREEN QUE CANDY SALDRÁ PARA HABLAR CON ÉL? ¿ Y QUÉ HARÁ ÉL AHORA?****  
**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**XOXOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA "MI BELLA DESCONOCIDA" DE LISA KLEYPAS...**

**HOLA CHICAS, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESPERO COMPENSARLES CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE ES UN POQUITO MÁS EXTENSO...**

**ESTÉ CAPÍTULO INCLUYE CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS... SI NO ES DE SU AGRADO POR FAVOR ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER... **

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Terry no conseguía dejar de mirar fijamente el broche de rubíes. Él se lo había enviado a Eliza White, sin importar que fuese una joya de la familia, de aquellas que había que conservar como reliquias, que asaban de generación en generación, y había tenido el placer de imaginar que ella usaría algo que él le había regalado. Muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido ahora: su actitud esquiva, su ausente y misterioso esposo, su reconocimiento inmediato de las rosas raras que su madre había regalado a su familia hacía muchos años.

Las preguntas quemaban su mente, y las conclusiones subsiguientes hicieron que su boca se endureciera amargamente. ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho quién era? ¿Qué juego estaba llevando adelante? Él había creído que ella sentía por él la misma atracción que él por ella, pero quizá, todo había sido una ilusión. Ella era actriz, y talentosa. Podía haber planeado enamorarlo mientras, para sus adentros, se reía porque él ignoraba que ella era su esposa.

Su sangre se agitó a influjos de la ira y el orgullo herido. Ardía en deseos de ponerle las manos encima y estrangularla por lo que le había hecho pasar. Tres años de búsqueda infructuosa, mientras ella se ocultaba en el más público de los lugares posibles: el teatro. Había imaginado a Candice Andrew como una frágil paloma que se refugiaba para protegerse de las insoportables consecuencias de su matrimonio; en cambio, ella era una actriz de éxito y poseía habilidad para engañar.

No era de extrañar que su familia no quisiera admitir lo que había sido de ella. Era insólito que una joven de fortuna y buena familia se dedicara a la escena. La mayoría de los familiares y amigos lanzarían exclamaciones desdeñosas y afirmarían que Candy era una desgracia. Aún así, Terry tenía conciencia de una furtiva admiración por la audacia de ella. Hacía falta valor para lograr lo que ella había logrado: sobrevivir… no, prosperar sin apoyarse en nada más que su talento. Había hecho tremendos sacrificios y corrió varios riesgos para lograr su objetivo. El despecho por el matrimonio arreglado y el deseo por contrariar los designios de su padre habrían sido muy potentes.

Él había luchado contra los mismos sentimientos todos esos años… sólo que habían reaccionado de manera diferente a las mismas circunstancias. Candy había dejado de lado todo: su reputación, su seguridad y hasta su apellido. Él, por su parte, había ocupado la posición de su padre como cabeza de la familia y había resuelto controlar, no sólo su propia vida sino también las de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Terry mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro de Pauna, y sintió un involuntario impulso de piedad por ella. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer bondadosa aunque poco preparada para vivir con un marido dominante y una hija voluntariosa. Pauna, por su parte, lo miraba con expresión interrogante, pues había percibido un cambio en su expresión.

-Comprendo que Candice no quiera ser hallada –dijo Terry con calma forzada-. Pero esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado. Yo tengo obligaciones que usted no conoce. Necesito tomar importantes decisiones, y debo hacerlo pronto. He esperado durante años a que Candy apareciese. Ya no puedo esperar más.

Su mirada directa incomodó a Pauna.

-Sí, lord Grandchester, lo entiendo. Si yo pudiera enviar un mensaje a Candy, trataría de convencerla de que se reuniera con usted. Antes de que Terry pudiese replicar, otra voz intervino en la conversación:

-¡No lo harás!

-Los dos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, vieron al hombre que había entrado en la sala… y Terry se puso de pie para enfrentar a su suegro, lord Andrew.

-¡Edward! –Exclamó Pauna, y su rostro se puso blanco de consternación-. No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto.

-Fue una suerte que lo hiciera –repuso su esposo, con el rostro crispado en una expresión altiva e indignada-. Tendrías que haberte negado a recibir a lord Grandchester hasta que yo estuviera presente para verlo, querida.

-No podía rechazar al marido de Candy.

Edward no hizo caso de la débil protesta de su esposa y clavó una larga mirada en Terry. Que se la retribuyó. Durante los dos últimos años, había envejecido mucho, su cabello acerado se había convertido en una melena estriada de plata. Una red de líneas finas no había conseguido suavizar su rostro, más bien, le había dado la apariencia de una talla de granito gastada por el tiempo. Sus ojos eran pequeños y negros y estaban sombreados por espesas y delineadas cejas.

Era un hombre alto que no tenía ni un gramo de grasa de más. Y que parecía exigirse.

-¿A qué debemos el placer de su inesperada visita?

-preguntó a Terry con sarcasmo.

-Usted ya lo sabe –respondió éste, cortante.

-No debería haber venido. Creo que haber señalado con claridad que, acudiendo a nosotros, no averiguará nada acerca de nuestra hija. El rostro de Terry se mantuvo inescrutable, pese a la furia que crecía y se extendía a través de su ser. Quiso abalanzarse sobre el hombre mayor y barrer de su cara ese aire de complaciente superioridad. Era evidente que Andrew no sentía el menor remordimiento por nada de lo que había hecho ni le importaba haber herido a alguien.

-Esta situación no la he provocado yo –dijo Terry en voz baja-. Tengo derecho a saber que ha sido de Candy.

-el padre echó a reír con aspereza.

-No querrá saber la vergüenza que nos ha acarreado a todos nosotros… a sí misma, a su familia e incluso a usted, su esposo. Haga lo que quiera con respecto a ella, pero no mencione su nombre en mi presencia.

-Edward –dijo, Pauna en tono lastimero, con la voz quebrada-. No entiendo por qué las cosas tienen que ser así.

-Ella eligió esto, no yo –repuso él con vivacidad, sin conmoverse por las lágrimas que resbalaban por la delgada mejilla de su esposa.

En el cuarto vecino, Candy estaba inmóvil, aplastada junto a la pared junto a la puerta, escuchando en encuentro entre Terry y sus padres. Su instinto de supervivencia la impulsaba a huir, se sentía en extremo vulnerable como si una palabra de dura de los labios de su padre fuera a hacerla trizas. Le aterrorizaba enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, la necesidad de verlo, de obligarlo a reconocer su presencia, la arrastró a la acción. Antes de poder tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la puerta y entró en el recibidor con paso seguro.

Al ver a su hija, Pauna lanzó una expresión consternada, Terry no mostró ninguna reacción, fuera de la súbita rigidez de su mandíbula. Su aparición, en cambio, produjo en Edward el efecto de un rayo.

Candy se acercó a su madre y apoyó una mano en el hombro delgado de ella. Aunque tuviese la apariencia de un gesto de consuelo, en realidad, estaba dedicado a darle fuerzas. La fragilidad que su mano percibió en su madre, y la noción de que su padre había contribuido a la desdicha de Pauna, aumentaron la cólera de Candy, haciéndole alcanzar nuevas alturas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte aquí? –exclamó su padre.

-Créeme que no lo haría si hubiera otra forma de ver a mamá.

-¡Habéis estado conspirando contra mí!

Candy lo observó, notando los cambios que el tiempo había dejado en él, las nuevas líneas que surcaban su rostro, la plata que estriaba su pelo. Se preguntó si él también había notado los cambios en ella, si veía que ella había perdido su suavidad de muchacha y se había convertido en una mujer. ¿Por qué nunca había sido capaz de darle la ternura paternal que siempre había anhelado? Unas palabras bondadosas, una manifestación de orgullo por sus logros, podrían haber cambiado el curso de su vida. Ella hubiese querido librarse de la necesidad de su amor, lo había intentado desde que había abandonado el hogar, pero algo en su interior se negaba tercamente a renunciar a los últimos vestigios de esperanza.

Subió a sus ojos el humillante escozor de las lágrimas y se esforzó por no dejarlas caer.

-Nunca he podido complacerte -dijo, mirando a la cara pétrea de su padre-. ¿Acaso te extraña que al fin haya dejado de intentarlo? Nadie nunca ha podido llenar tus elevadas expectativas.

-Tú afirmas que yo esperaba demasiado de ti –repuso su padre, alzando las cejas-. Y lo único que yo te pedí era obediencia. No creo que sea una exigencia desmedida. A cambio yo te di lujo, educación y un esposo de la nobleza… que Dios me perdone.

-¡sabes por qué me he convertido en actriz? Porque acostumbraba a pasar todo el tiempo imaginando como sería la vida si tú me amaras, sí te importaba un ápice lo que yo pensaba y sentía. Me volví tan hábil para fingir, que ya no pude vivir de otra manera.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus fallas! –Dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada mordaz a Terry-. Hay un hecho cargado de ironía: estáis hechos el uno para el otro, ambos sois rebeldes y desagradecidos. Bueno, ya no volveré a entrometerme en vuestra vida, y vosotros no interferís en la mía. Os prohíbo regresar aquí.

Terry se adelantó en un movimiento instintivo para parar la discusión, pero cuando se acercó a Candy, ella se apartó lanzando una expresión de sobresalto y lo miró con una expresión tan suplicante e impotente que lo dejó estupefacto. En ese momento, ella supo que él la comprendía, que quizás la comprendía más de lo que nadie lo haría jamás. Ella estaba poseída por la misma combinación de orgullo y añoranza que había teñido toda su vida. Ella ansiaba ser amada pero la aterrorizaba entregar su corazón por completo a alguien.

La mano de Terry se crispó a su costado. Estaba a punto de estirarse hacía ella, de sacarla de en medio de tan desagradable escena. Las palabras estuvieron a punto de escapársele de los labios, esas que jamás le había dicho, hasta entonces, a ninguna mujer: Ven conmigo… yo me ocuparé de todo… yo cuidare de ti pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Candy se había vuelto y huía de la sala con la espalda recta y los puños apretados. Tras su salida, se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Al volverse, Terry vio que la escena había dejado a lord Andrew impertérrito.

-Cualesquiera hayan sido mis errores—dijo Andrew-. No merecía una hija como ella.

Los labios de Terry se estiraron en una mueca desdeñosa.

-Coincido con usted: ella es demasiado buena para usted. Andrew resopló despectivo.

-Tenga la bondad de marcharse de esta casa, Grandchester.

Dirigió a su esposa una mirada de advertencia, una mirada que decía que la cuestión estaba lejos de haber concluido, y salió de la sala con pasos enérgicos.

Terry se acercó a Pauna, que comenzaba a adquirir aspecto enfermizo, y se agachó junto a su silla.

-¿Quiere que llame a una criada? –le preguntó-.

¿Quiere que venga alguien en particular?

Ella respondió balanceando la cabeza.

-Por favor –dijo en voz titubeante-. Tiene que tratar de ayudar a Candy. Tal vez ella parezca muy fuerte, pero en el fondo…

-Sí, lo sé –murmuró él-. Candy estará bien, le doy mi palabra.

-Es muy triste que esto haya terminado así –susurró la mujer-. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día vosotros os encontraríais, y entonces…

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó él, uniendo las cejas.

Ella sonrió como disculpando su propia tontería.

-Y tal vez descubrieseis que, después de todo, erais el uno para el otro.

Terry contuvo un resoplido irónico.

-Esa habría sido una solución cómoda… pero me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-No –admitió ella, con tristeza.

Candy entró en su pequeña casa de la calle Somerset, con una mezcla de pánico y alivio. Tenía ganas de esconderse en la cama, taparse con las mantas y encontrar el modo de borrar ese día de su memoria. Cuando se acercó la doncella, Sarah, Candy le indicó que no dejara pasar a ningún visitante en el resto del día.

-No quiero ver a nadie, por más importante que parezca ser.

-Sí, señora White –dijo la doncella, ya habituada a la inclinación de Candy por la soledad-. ¿La ayudo con sus cosas, señora?

-No, yo misma me ocupare.

Candy fue a buscar una botella de vino a la cocina, y luego subió el estrecho tramo de escalera que conducía a su dormitorio.

-¡Dios mío! ¿qué he hecho? –musitó para sí.

Nunca tendría que haber enfrentado a su padre, puesto que nada lograría con esto y, por añadidura, ahora Terry sabía quién era ella.

Se preguntó si éste estaría enfadado con ella. Sí, sin duda, debía pensar que ella había estado tomándolo por tonto. ¿Y sí el decidía tomar revancha? Candy bebió un poco de vino. Dejaría pasar varios días antes de enfrentar a Terry. Para entonces, tal vez su ira se hubiese enfriado y quizá pudiesen tener una conversación sensata.

Candy entró en la soledad de su habitación moviéndose como una sonámbula. Las paredes estaban revestidas con un papel de delicado estampado de artemisas y rosas que armonizaba con su ondulante dosel verde, pálido y fresco. Los otros muebles que había en la habitación eran un armario y un tocador de caoba y una tumbona con marco dorado y terciopelo de color champaña. Pendían de las paredes retratos de actores y de escenas teatrales, además de la página original de una de las obras de Anthony Brower, que él le había regalado, después de su primer éxito de ella en el Capital.

Ella se paseó por la habitación, reconfortada por la presencia de sus objetos familiares, las posesiones que ella misma había conseguido. No había rastros de su pasado, ni recuerdos desagradables; solo la seguridad y la intimidad de Eliza White. ¡Si pudiera volver a vivir el día pasado! ¿Qué clase de impulso destructivo la había llevado a revelar su identidad a Terrence?

Recordó como la había mirado él en el instante previo a que ella se marchara de la propiedad de sus padres. Su mirada la había atravesado; ella creyó sentir que él veía con claridad cada uno de sus pensamientos y emociones. Se había sentido impotente como una niña, todos sus secretos al descubierto, sus defensas destruidas.

Candy se sentó ante la mesa del tocador y terminó la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano. No se permitiría pensar más en Terry… necesitaba dormir y prepararse para enfrentar en ensayo del día siguiente, el de la nueva obra de Anthony. Las horas habían pasado sorprendentemente rápido y ya era de noche.

No podía permitir que su vida profesional se viese alterada por sus problemas personales.

Se quitó la ropa, la dejo caer al suelo y se puso un sencillo camisón de muselina que se ataba en la delantera con una cinta de satén. Suspiró aliviada, se quitó las hebillas del pelo y se paso los dedos entre los desordenados rizos rubios. Tomó una copia de _señora engaño, _e inició el movimiento de subir a la cama cuando un ruido interrumpió el silencio de la casa. Candy se quedó inmóvil y escuchó, atenta. Dos voces apagadas enzarzadas en una discusión le llegaron desde abajo, filtrándose en su habitación, y entonces oyó, desde lejos, el grito de alarma de la doncella.

Candy dejó el libreto que tenía en la mano y salió de prisa de su habitación.

-Sarah –llamó, ansiosa, corriendo hacia la escalera-. Sarah, ¿Qué sucede?

Se detuvo en el borde del escalón y vio a la doncella de pie en el centro del vestíbulo de entrada. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta de par en par: Terrence acababa de irrumpir en su casa.

Al ver su amenazadora figura, la mente de Candy quedó en blanco por el susto. El rostro de él estaba tenso, sus ojos entornados, clavaban su mirada en ella.

-Señora White –balbució la doncella-, él… él entró por la fuerza… no pude detenerlo…

-He venido a hablar con mi esposa –dijo Terry, sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

-Su… -dijo, la criada, confusa-. Entonces, usted debe ser el señor White, ¿no?

En el rostro de Terry se formó un ceño crispado.

-No, no soy el señor White –dijo, con cortante expresión.

Sin saber cómo, Candy logró adoptar una expresión serena.

-Debe marcharse –dijo con firmeza-. Esta noche, no estoy preparada para discutir nada.

-Es una lástima –replicó él, iniciando el ascenso de la escalera-. Yo estoy preparado desde hace tres años.

Era evidente que él no le había dejado alternativa. Candy se preparó para la batalla y dijo a la asustada doncella:

-Puede ir a acostarse, Sarah. Hasta mañana.

-Sí, señora. Hasta mañana –respondió Sarah, no muy segura, echando una mirada al resuelto individuo que subía la escalera.

La muchacha se apresuró a desaparecer rumbo a su habitación habiendo llegado a la obvia conclusión de que no era prudente interferir.

Cuando Terry llegó junto a ella, Candy levantó el mentón y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi hogar? –preguntó, arropándose mejor en su camisón.

-¿Qué objeto tenían tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué no me has dicho la verdad la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Tú mentiste tanto como yo; me dijiste que eras soltero…

-No tengo la costumbre de divulgar mi vida personal ante personas que apenas conozco…

-Ya que estamos en el tema de los secretos íntimos, ¿sabe lady Marlowe que no eres el soltero que afirmas ser?

-De hecho, si lo sabe.

-Supongo que querrá desembarazarse de tu esposa y casarse contigo, por el bien de su hijo –dijo Candy, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que las facciones de él expresaban atónita sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó él con suspicacia.

-Ella me lo dijo cuando coincidimos en la tienda de madame Lefevre. Ella intentó apartarme de ti… y yo le hubiese dicho que no era necesario. Tú eres el último hombre con el que yo elegiría relacionarme.

-¿A quién preferirías? –preguntó, en tono burlón-. ¿A Anthony Brower?

-¡A cualquiera menos a ti!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él bajando la cabeza, mientras se plantaba frente a ella, ¿Por qué te doy miedo? ¿Por qué no puedes menos que desear lo mismo que yo?

Candy trató de retroceder pero él la sujetó por los hombros. La asía con firmeza, y aún así, si hubiese querido habría podido soltarse. Era otra cosa lo que la retenía, una fuerza potente que le impedía apartarse.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo, en tono inseguro.

-Tú lo sentiste la primera vez que nos encontramos… ambos lo sentimos.

-Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz –replicó ella, lanzando una exclamación cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo duro.

En los ojos de él ardió un resplandor de fuego.

-sigues mintiendo, Candy.

Ella tembló, confundida, y permaneció apretada contra él, con intensa percepción de su olor, del calor de sus manos, de la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. El asenso y descenso del pecho de él seguía el mismo ritmo que el de la respiración trabajosa de Candy. No era la primera vez que la abrazaba un hombre, pero siempre había sido en el contexto de una escena, siempre dentro del teatro. Nunca habían sido propios los movimientos ni las palabras, que estaban ensayados a la perfección. Los sentimientos se habían fabricado con suma habilidad para beneficio del público. Ahora, en cambio, eran reales y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Terry deslizó sus manos por las finas mangas del camisón de Candy, y su contacto le infundió una corriente electricidad desde las manos, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Le habló con la boca pegada a su mejilla, sus labios rozaban su piel a cada palabra, muy cerca de su boca.

-La noche que fuiste a mi cuarto, en la mansión de los Brandon, yo habría dado una fortuna por tenerte así… cualquier cosa, por estar cerca de ti. Me prometí que nada me impediría tenerte.

-Nada, con excepción de una esposa, y una amante embarazada –dijo ella, sintiendo el loco palpitar de su pulso.

Él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, disimulando el brillo intenso de sus ojos tras sus pestañas.

-Realmente no estoy seguro de que Susana esté embarazada. No sé si está mintiendo, ni sé que haré si no es así –y, tras una vacilación, agregó en tono áspero-.

Lo único que sé, es que tú eres mía.

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie –replicó ella, apartándose, tambaleándose un poco-. Por favor, ahora vete –dijo, desesperada, iniciando el camino hacia la protección de su dormitorio.

-Espera –dijo, Terry, deteniéndola cuando apenas había traspasado la puerta, la hizo girar hasta que estuvo frente a él-. Candy…

Todos los discursos convincentes que había ensayado se habían quedado atorados en su garganta. Lo que él quería, era hacerle entender que no era la clase de hombre que había dado la impresión de ser hasta el momento.

¿Cómo era que su vida, tan bien organizada, se había convertido en semejante embrollo?

Tomó un mechón del cabello suelto de ella, que descansaba sobre su hombro, y bajaba hasta su cintura. Lo hizo pasar delicadamente entre sus dedos. Ella aguardó, sin moverse, y sin emitir un solo sonido, presa de la misma sensación de inminencia que él. Era increíble, que él hubiese abrigado un resentimiento contra ella y la hubiese negado durante toda su vida… y que ella hubiese terminado siendo lo que él más deseaba.

Terry pasó la mano por debajo de la caída de su pelo, hasta llegar a su nuca y curvó los dedos en torno de su superficie. Sintió que los músculos de ella se ponían rígidos con su contacto. Escapó de los labios de Candy una débil protesta cuando él la atrajo hacia sí poco a poco, hasta que el cuerpo femenino quedó preso contra el masculino.

-Esto no está bien –susurró ella.

-No me importa.

Fuera de esa habitación, nada le importaba: ni la vida que tan cuidadosamente había diagramado, ni las cosas contra las que había luchado durante años. Las sepultó todas en el fondo de su mente. Puso una mano en la cintura de ella y apretó los cuerpos, hasta hacerlos coincidir, y hasta que ella se estremeció y exhaló un sonido inarticulado.

Esperó a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Con movimientos delicados, ella llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, ese sedoso cabello castaño que había tenido ganas de acariciar desde la noche de la fiesta. Bastó con esa leve insinuación del contacto de ella para que la boca de Terry cayera sobre la de ella. El placer inundó todo su ser, bañando todos sus sentidos. La encontró deliciosa, sintiendo las curvas de sus pechos mullidos, sobre la pared de su propio torso, sus caderas suaves y bien torneadas, que encajaban en las suyas. El río terso de rizos caía sobre los brazos y las manos de él, que cedió al impulso de interrumpir el beso para acariciar su cabello.

-Quisiera odiarte –dijo, en voz ahogada.

Terry clavó su vista en el rostro de ella y posó sus pulgares en el borde de su mejilla aterciopelada.

-No soy ningún santo, Candy. He mentido a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí mismo, pero es similar a lo que has hecho tú. Construiste tu vida lo mejor que pudiste. Yo hice lo mismo.

Candy sintió que de sus ojos manaban lágrimas y que los pulgares de él enjugaban de inmediato las tibias gotas. Era un alivio poder hablar sinceramente con él por primera vez.

-Yo no sabía que pasaste años tratando de hallarme.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras aquel fin de semana, en la propiedad de los Brandon.

-Trataba de protegerme.

-Te agradaba el hecho de contar con una ventaja sobre mí

-No –repuso ella, de inmediato, pese a que un rubor tempranero caldeó sus mejillas.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga.

-Tú nunca quisiste decirme la verdad ¿no? –quiso confirmar, y adivinó la respuesta, al ver que el rubor de ella se intensificaba. Sus manos descendieron sobre el cuerpo de ella en una caricia-. No te librarás de mí con tanta facilidad, Candy.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero una mano de él en su espalda, y la otra en la nuca, la retenían. Una vez más, él la besó, aunque esta vez, el contacto tuvo una connotación claramente sexual, con la lengua de él explorando la suavidad de la boca de ella. Candy no pudo reprimir su respuesta, y un gemido de placer, subió hasta su garganta, hasta que apartó con brusquedad su cara y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de él. Tenía tanta conciencia como él, del desastre que estaban a punto de ocasionar.

-De todo esto no puede resultar nada –dijo, con la boca contra la chaqueta de él-. Yo nunca podría ser la clase de mujer que tú quieres. Y tú tienes tus responsabilidades…

-Siempre he tenido responsabilidades –interrumpió él, con la frustración vibrando en su voz-. He iniciado cada relación, con la convicción de que jamás podría durar, de que no podía ofrecer a una mujer un apellido ni un vínculo permanente. Y ahora que te he encontrado a ti, no me dirás que no eres lo que yo quiero.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó ella con sonrisa penosa-. ¿Qué no querrás una anulación? ¿Qué podría resultar de una relación entre nosotros? Yo ya no soy Candice Andrew. Me he convertido en una persona que no es adecuada para ti en absoluto.

-Eso no importa.

-Importará –insistió ella, tratando de apartarse interponiendo sus brazos-. Tú querrás que yo abandone todo aquello por lo que he trabajado tanto, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Tu no perteneces a la clase de hombre que podría soportar ver a su esposa sobre el escenario, abrazada, cortejada y besada por otros hombres, aunque supieras que solo es una actuación.

-Maldita seas –dijo él en voz baja-. Ya ahora no puedo soportarlo.

Entonces, buscó nuevamente la boca de ella, devorándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, sin voluntad, sin pensamiento, sin otra cosa que la necesidad de estar con él… ya no tenía ningún caso seguírselo negando, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Con dedos bruscos él tironeo la cinta de satén del camisón hasta que la muselina resbalo por uno de los hombros de Candy, dejando al descubierto la prominencia pálida de uno de sus pechos, él recorrió el contorno con la yema de sus dedos, dejando un rastro de fuego que provocó un dolor de ansiedad en el pezón de Candy. Ella se arqueó hacía él, jadeando, cuando su pulgar jugueteó con la endurecida punta.

Candy se dejó llevar por la temeridad. ¿Qué pasaría si lo dejaba hacerle el amor? No debía nada a nadie, excepto a sí misma. Estaba convencida de que, a esas alturas, había ganado el derecho de elegir por sí misma, sobre todo en este caso. Siempre se había disfrazado aprovechando uno u otro papel, ya fuese el de Candice Andrew, el de Eliza White o cualquier otro, creado sobre el papel. Pero, en este momento, esas identidades habían sido olvidadas y ella estaba ante él sin disfraces.

-Nunca he cedido a la tentación –dijo ella, y sus manos temblorosas subieron hasta los costados del rostro delgado de él-. Es algo que no puedo permitirme.

El trabajo, la disciplina, la confianza en mí misma, son las únicas cosas en las que puedo apoyarme. No quiero pertenecer a nadie. Pero al mismo tiempo…

-¿si? –apremió él, en medio del silencio.

-No quiero estar sola.

-No tienes por qué estar sola.

-¿Aceptarías que te concediera una sola noche? ¿Y después te alejarías cuando yo te lo pidiese?

-No lo sé –musitó él, remiso a decir la verdad.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Candy admitió para sí que no importaba. De momento lo único importante, era la profunda necesidad de estar con él, de conocer todos los secretos íntimos que le habían sido negados durante tanto tiempo.

Terry captó la expresión de sus ojos, y tiró del camisón, bajándolo por los hombros. La prenda cayó al suelo con un susurro. Candy no se movió mientras la mirada absorta de él la recorría. Ella jamás hubiese imaginado que la contemplación de su cuerpo causara en él un efecto tan potente, haciéndolo sonrojarse y temblarle las manos, que se tendieron hacía ella.

Acaricio con los nudillos la tersa piel debajo de los pechos femeninos y las líneas delicadas de las costillas y luego su palma se posó en el vientre de ella. Candy contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que él tocaba los rizos que ella tenía entre las piernas y sus dedos exploraban hasta que ella se apartó, y sus pechos desnudos se apretaron contra la espalda, también desnuda, de él. Cayó sobre el hombro de Terry un mechón de los sedosos cabellos de Candy. Parecía una sirena curiosa que estuviera descubriendo el cuerpo de un hombre por primera vez, moviendo su cuerpo contra el de él, sus manos suaves deslizándose sobre la piel masculina. Ella recorrió los contornos del pecho de él y se detuvo para sentir mejor el palpitar de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano. Se atrevió a bajar hasta que sus dedos rozaron los músculos del vientre de Terry. El cerró los ojos sintiendo el tímido roce alrededor de su miembro, dolorosamente erecto. Llevó sus dedos trémulos hacía los de ella, ayudándola a apretar, hasta que el placer fue tan intenso que casi lo abrumó.

Terry se volvió, la hizo tenderse sobre la cama y su cuerpo descendió sobre el de ella. Ella atrajo con ansias la cabeza de él, enredando sus dedos en su largo y sedoso cabello, mientras lo besaba. Terry llenó sus manos con los pechos de ella, cubrió con la boca sus pezones, y su lengua hizo erguirse más aún, esas puntas rígidas.

Candy se elevó hacia él, perdida en la comunión de los dos cuerpos. En los últimos minutos, se había convertido en una desconocida para sí misma, en una desvergonzada que entregaba su cuerpo y su alma a la voluntad de otro. Quiso más, quiso acercarse a él más todavía, olvidar su propia existencia en la marea del éxtasis.

Las manos y los labios de él se movían con destreza sobre el cuerpo de ella, provocando corrientes de sensaciones donde quiera que la tocaran, empujó con su rodilla entre las piernas de ella y ella sintió sus dedos sobre sus muslos, descubriendo un principio de humedad entre los diminutos rizos. Tan audaz intimidad le hizo abrir los ojos y encogerse al ver el resplandor de la lámpara que había junto a la cama. Tuvo ganas de quedar oculta por la oscuridad.

-Por favor –dijo, en voz insegura-, la luz…

-No –murmuró él, con la boca sobre su estómago-. Quiero verte.

Candy trató de protestar pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando la cabeza de él siguió bajando.

Sintió que la boca de él se movía cada vez más abajo, a través de la suave mata de vello, y la lamía en lo profundo, buscando los secretos que allí se escondían. La lengua de él era cálida sobre su carne, y le hacía retorcerse y gemir como si le doliera… aunque no era dolor lo que sentía; más bien, era un embeleso demasiado intenso para poder entenderlo. Ella llevó las manos hasta el cabello de él, con la intención de apartarlo, realmente era tentador acariciar aquel cabello castaño. La atenazó un interminable estremecimiento de placer, y sus sentidos se nublaron completamente.

Terry alzó la cabeza y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Candy se arqueó y suspiró, dispuesta a dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa que él deseara., ya se había librado de cualquier recato virginal, y estaba flexible y abierta a cualquier deseo de él. Hubo una fuerte presión entre sus muslos, una advertencia de dolor. Se mordió el labio al recibir la invasión y rodeó la espalda de él con sus brazos, deseando con primitiva urgencia que él la poseyera; esa urgencia la asombraría más tarde, cuando pudiese reflexionar. Pero Terry se detuvo y se retiró mirándola con creciente incredulidad.

-Eres virgen—susurró.

Candy lo ciñó con sus brazos, y sus manos pequeñas se movieron por la parte baja de él acariciando, masajeando en inocentes gestos de ánimo.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que atinó a decir él.

Los ojos de ella brillaron cuando lo miró.

-Nunca quise a ninguno, antes de ti.

Terry besó su garganta estirada, su mejilla, sus labios…

Tuvo la sensación de que todo su ser estaba inundado de un deseo cegador semejante al que había sentido durante toda su vida adulta. Con un movimiento decidido, empujó hacia adelante y la penetró, con suficiente fuerza para derribar la barrera de su inocencia. La sintió ponerse rígida entre sus brazos y hacer una brusca y veloz inspiración. Terry odiaba causarle dolor y, al mismo tiempo, experimentó una feroz satisfacción al saber que la poseía como ningún hombre la había poseído.

Ella era muy apretada, y en sus tersas honduras se sintió retenido y envuelto en un intenso calor. Dejó caer una lluvia de besos en el rostro de ella, mezclándose con palabras de deseo, tratando de que ella se relajara, poco a poco sintió como la tensión de ella iba desapareciendo, adaptándose a la inflexible invasión. Él fue tierno con ella, y sus manos juguetearon sobre el cuerpo de ella en parsimoniosa exploración. Ella tembló al sentir que él penetraba más profundamente, iniciando un ritmo lento que enviaba corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo. De algún modo, el dolor del comienzo de disipó, y fue reemplazado por el impulso de elevarse más hacía él y de recibirlo más a fondo. El accedió a la demanda sin palabras, hundiéndose recto y seguro en ella, hasta dejarla sumida en otra ola de deleite. Ella sintió que él la asía por las caderas, que sus dedos se apretaban en su carne y le oyó emitir un sonido bajo y atormentado cuando eyaculó dentro de su cuerpo. Tembloroso, Terry presiono con fuerza hasta que tuvieron la sensación de que sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo.

Candy quedó sumida en una somnolencia durante largo rato, y descansó apoyada en el hueco del brazo de él. Terry había apagado la lámpara; habían quedado en una apacible oscuridad, ella estaba soñando, con la cabeza ocupada por vagos pensamientos y sus sentidos absorbieron la tibieza y la textura del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Ella ya no era el personaje misterioso que excitaba la curiosidad del público, ni la actriz que recitaba las líneas perfectamente ensayadas de una obra… ella había sido arrancada del pasado que la ataba. Giró la cabeza y contempló el nítido perfil del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Lord Terrence Grandchester, su esposo…

Esa reflexión la hizo estremecer, no quería estar atada ni a él ni a ningún hombre, y sin embargo una parte de ella se negaba a apartarse de él…

**...**

**MUCHAS GRACÍAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LINDA HISTORIA...**

**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO?**

**ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS... DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Terry desertó lentamente, y al encontrarse en una cama extraña se sintió confuso. Desde la almohada, a su lado, emanaba el esquivo perfume de una mujer. Todavía medio dormido, apretó su cara sobre la tela de lino color crema. Entonces, volvieron flotando a él los recuerdos de la noche pasada y abrió los ojos.

Estaba solo en la cama de Candy.

Candy… nunca había sido más que un nombre para él, una sombra del pasado, y de pronto, se había tornado muy real. Vio una mancha de sangre en la sábana, y no pudo quitar su vista de ella. Sus dedos se movieron, inciertos, sobre la roja mancha. No se había imaginado la posibilidad de que ella fuese virgen. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer virgen, sino solo mujeres maduras, con plena experiencia en todos los aspectos de la pasión. El sexo había sido siempre un retozo, un placer pasajero; no la transformadora experiencia de la noche pasada. Candy era la única mujer en el mundo que solo había pertenecido a él.

¿Por qué le había cedido a él ese privilegio que no había cedido a ningún otro? Por cierto, que él no era el primer hombre que la había deseado. Despertaba el apetito carnal de todos los varones de Londres. Pensó en todas las rozones lógicas posibles pero, habiendo entre ellos tantas preguntas sin respuesta, no se le ocurrió ninguna.

Quería tenerla de nuevo en la cama, en ese preciso instante. Ella era increíblemente bella, tan despojada de artificios, tan confiada… quiso excitarla y reconfortarla, acariciarla, quiso hacerle sentir cosas que ella jamás hubiese creído posibles. Y, después, tenerla abrazada durante horas mientras ella dormía, y custodiar su sueño.

De pronto esta obsesión se había abatido sobre él, esta necesidad de verla todos los días, todas las noches, y al mismo tiempo, con cada fibra de su ser supo, que era un sentimiento permanente. Ya no podía imaginar el futuro sin ella.

Terry apartó las sábanas y anduvo desnudo, de acá para allá, por el cuarto, recogiendo las ropas caídas. Se vistió de prisa y corrió las cortinas de color verde apagado para mirar por la ventana. Afuera todavía era temprano y el sol empezaba a ascender sobre las chimeneas y los altos tejados de la ciudad.

La pequeña casa estaba en silencio y el único ruido lo constituían los pasos de la doncella que cruzaba el vestíbulo de la entrada. Al ver a Terry bajando por la escalera, la muchacha se sonrojó y lo miró con recelo.

-Milord –dijo, si desea un poco de té y algo para desayunar…

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –interrumpió él con brusquedad. La doncella retrocedió uno o dos pasos a medida que él se acercaba, sin saber si considerarlo un demente o no.

-La señora fue al teatro, señor. Tiene ensayo todas las mañanas.

A Terry le irritaba que Candy no lo hubiese despertado antes de marcharse. Pensó en seguirla y enfrentarse con ella de inmediato. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Por otra parte, él tenía que ocuparse de ciertos asuntos, uno de los cuales, y no menos importante, tenía que ver con Susana. Miró, ceñudo, a la nerviosa criada.

-Diga a la señora que me espere esta noche.

-Sí, milord –respondió la muchacha, retrocediendo mientras él iba hacia la puerta.

Había sido una mañana endiablada en el Capital. Candy sabía que había estado actuando mal en el ensayo, Anthony estaba exasperado a más no poder. Le costaba recordar su parte. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse en el personaje que debía representar, tampoco podía dar entrada a los parlamentos de los otros actores. Además de un dolor de cabeza que la cegaba, sentía inflamada cada una de las partes de su cuerpo… y, sobre todo, su mente estaba llena de imágenes de la noche pasada y lo que había hecho.

En un momento de irreflexión, había cometido un terrible error. La sensación de estar con Terry había sido tan buena… Ella se sintió sola, vulnerable; añoraba el placer y el consuelo que él podía darle. Y, sin embargo, a la cruda luz del día, todo era diferente. Una terrible pesadez se había instalado dentro de ella, sus secretos se escapaban, huían fuera de su alcance antes de que ella pudiese recuperarlos. Ni el ambiente familiar del teatro logró serenarla. Tal vez ahora Terry pensará que tenía derechos sobre ella. Era preciso que le dejara en claro que ella se pertenecía solo a sí misma.

-No cometas el error de pensar que no puedo reemplazarte –le advirtió Anthony por lo bajo, mientras ella tropezaba torpemente en otra escena más-. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que confíe esta parte a Annie. Si no empiezas a mostrar cierto interés por lo que estás haciendo…

-Dale la parte a ella, sí quieres –replicó Candy, lanzándole una mirada corrosiva-. En este momento no me importa.

Anthony, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de rebelión y tironeó de un mechón de su rubio cabello hasta dejarlo casi en punta. Sus ojos azules echaron chispas de furia.

-Haremos la escena otra vez –dijo, entre dientes. Hizo un gesto imperioso a los otros actores que estaba sobre el escenario: Charles, Annie, y el señor Kervin-. Entre tanto, os sugiero que vayáis a la sala de espera y repaséis vuestras líneas. A estas alturas, no calificaría vuestras actuaciones más que un punto o dos por encima de la de la señora White.

En medio de algunas protestas, el pequeño grupo hizo lo que Anthony les pedía, aliviado de poder escapar a la tensión que se vivía ese día en escena, Anthony se dirigió hacia Candy.

-¿Lo intentamos?—preguntó él con frialdad

Sin decir palabra alguna, Candy tomó su lugar. En esa escena, los dos personajes principales, Christine y James, se hallaban en las primeras angustias del amor. Era de suponer, que Christine, que había vivido protegida, estaba encantada con la libertad que le brindaba pasar por una criada. Por otra parte, la afligía sentirse atraída por un simple lacayo pero era incapaz de resistir el impulso de arrojar toda precaución al viento.

Ella hizo su entrada esforzándose por expresar algo de la mezcla entre ansiedad e incertidumbre de su personaje… hasta que vio la alta y atractiva figura de James, que la esperaba, lanzó una carcajada de excitación y corrió hacía él para arrojarse a sus brazos.

-No creí que vivieras –dijo él, haciéndola girar alrededor dejando que los pies de ella tocaran el suelo.

Le apartó un rizo de la cara como si no pudiese creer que ella fuese de verdad.

-No quise venir –repuso ella, agitada-. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Con aparente irreflexión, él se inclinó para besarla, Candy, por su parte, cerró los ojos sabiendo qué le esperaba. La habían besado muchas veces sobre el escenario, cada vez que una escena lo marcaba, tanto Anthony como Charles, e incluso una vez el señor Kervin, que hacía el papel de un viejo rey, que desposaba a una novia joven y hermosa. Por muy apuesto que fuese Anthony, sus besos jamás habían logrado conmoverla ni un poco. Los dos eran demasiado profesionales para que eso sucediera. No era necesario que sintieran algo para convencer al público.

Sintió que los labios de él tocaban los suyos pero, de repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció en su mente como un relámpago: el calor de la boca de Terry, la presión de sus brazos fuertes alrededor de ella, la pasión tan abrasadora…

Candy se apartó de Anthony lanzando una exclamación y mirándolo, aturdida, mientras se tocaba los labios con dedos temblorosos.

El personaje de James desapareció, y en su lugar se vio la conocida expresión de Anthony. Estaba confundido y meneaba lentamente la cabeza. En su voz, vibraba una nota de cólera:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Candy le dio la espalda, y se frotó los brazos, agitada.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar en un mal día como todas las demás personas? Nunca eres tan áspero con los demás cuando tienen dificultades con sus parlamentos.

-Espero más de ti.

-Tal vez en eso consista tu error –replicó ella de inmediato. La mirada que Anthony le dirigió habría sido capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

-Es evidente que si.

-Ella inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y se volvió hacía él.

-¿Quieres volver a probar la misma escena?

-No, no estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo ahora, es evidente que no estás para nada concentrada y no quiero que arruines el trabajo de los demás.

-Tomate la tarde libre; yo trabajaré con los otros. Pero te advierto que, si para mañana, no estás en condiciones, daré tu parte a Annie. Esta obra significa mucho para mí. Que me condenen si permito que se arruine por qué tú no estás en condiciones de hacer de manera decente tu trabajo.

Candy bajó la mirada, sintiendo el aguijón de la culpa.

-No te decepcionaré denuevo.

-Será mejor que no.

-¿Digo a los otros que vuelvan?

El asintió, y con el rostro inescrutable, le indicó con señas que se marchara.

Candy lanzó un suspiro y salió del escenario, con rumbo a la sala de espera. Se masajeó las sienes y los ojos, tratando de disipar su dolor de cabeza.

-¿señora White?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre joven y vacilante.

Candy se detuvo y miró a quién le había hablado: era Archivald Cornwall, un escenógrafo de teatro de talento excepcional. Armado de su pintura y sus pinceles, había creado algunos de los más bellos bastidores, piezas tridimensionales y telones de fondo que Candy no hubiese imaginado posibles. También los teatros habían reconocido el talento de Archie y habían intentado arrebatárselo al capital ofreciéndole el doble o el triple de lo que ganaba, lo que derivo en que Anthony tuviera que desembolsar una cantidad insólita, para aumentar su salario, y así asegurarse sus servicios exclusivos. Archie se jactaba ante todos los empleados de que su talento bien valía lo que cobraba. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo, para sus adentros. Sin embargo, ese día, la expresión de presunción de Archie estaba ausente, y en su lugar había una actitud de inseguridad casi palpable. Estaba en la sombra, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño envoltorio y su mirada era más bien suplicante.

-Señora White –repitió, y Candy se acercó a él.

-¿Sí señor Cornwall? –le preguntó ella con cierta preocupación-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

El alzó sus anchos hombros y apretó con más fuerza el paquete.

-No exactamente. Quisiera pedirle algo… si no le molesta… -se interrumpió, lanzó un explosivo suspiro, y su rostro agradable, se crispó en una expresión de duda-. No tendría que haberla molestado. Por favor, olvídelo…

-dígame, insistió ella, sonriéndole para darle ánimos-. No creo que sea tan terrible.

Con semblante de trágica resignación, Archie le tendió el paquete envuelto en papel.

-por favor, dé esto a la señorita Britter.

Ella aceptó el objeto que él tendía y lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Es un regalo para Annie? Si me disculpa por preguntárselo 'por qué no lo entrega usted mismo?

El rostro delgado del joven se cubrió de rubor.

-Todos sabemos que usted es la mejor amiga de la señorita Britter. Usted le agrada y le tiene confianza. Si usted quisiera entregarle esto, y hablarle en mi nombre…

Candy comenzó a comprender.

-Señor Cornwall –preguntó con dulzura-, ¿acaso siente usted un interés romántico hacia Annie?

El otro dejó caer la cabeza y lanzó una expresión afirmativa.

Su evidente sinceridad conmovió a Candy.

-Bueno, no me sorprende. Ella es una mujer atractiva ¿verdad?

-Es la muchacha más adorable, y encantadora que he visto jamás –barbotó él-. Es tan maravillosa que no puedo armarme de suficiente valor para hablarle. Cuando ella está cerca, siento mis rodillas como si fuesen de gelatina y no puedo respirar, casi. Y ella, por su parte, no sabe que existo siquiera.

Candy sonrió con simpatía.

-Si conozco bien a Annie, estoy segura de que preferiría que usted la abordase en persona…

-No puedo, es demasiado importante, no quiero arruinarlo. Ya he pensado en confesarle lo que siento, pero…. Ella podría reírse de mí o compadecerme…

-No, yo le aseguro que ella no es de esa clase – se apresuró a decirle Candy-. Annie se sentirá muy alagada de que un hombre como usted se interese por ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, y cruzó y descruzó los brazos. –Yo no soy un caballero elegante –dijo él, pesaroso-. No tengo ropas finas, ni una enorme mansión… y no tengo demasiadas expectativas. Ella no me querrá.

-Usted es un buen hombre, y un pintor con un extraordinario talento –replicó Candy, como para darle confianza, aunque por dentro sospecho que quizá Archie tenía razón.

Annie siempre había sentido debilidad por los brillantes obsequios y las promesas tentadoras. En los últimos años, habían pasado por su vida una sucesión de hombres que solo la buscaban para satisfacer sus propios laceres egoístas y luego la abandonaban sin ningún remordimiento. Además, era preciso tener en cuenta, el enamoramiento sin esperanzas que Annie tenía por Anthony Brower, quién, por cierto, jamás pensaría, siquiera, en una relación con ella. Annie no había ocultado el hecho de que le atraían los hombres poderosos. Qué bueno sería que se enamorase de alguien como Archie, un hombre joven y sincero, que si bien no era rico, la amaba y la respetaba.

De algún modo, el semblante de él reflejó alivio y desesperación al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias… aunque, de todos modos, es una causa perdida.

-No dé eso por seguro –dijo Candy, tocándole el hombro a manera de consuelo-. Veré que puedo hacer.

-Qué Dios la bendiga –dijo él, y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Candy se encaminó hacia la sala de espera, donde encontró a los demás actores ensayando por su cuenta. Les dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

-El señor Brower, quiere que volváis al escenario. Lo lamento, pero creo que lo he puesto de muy mal humor. Os ruego que me disculpen.

-No es necesario que te disculpes –le aseguró el señor Kervin, y sus patillas se movieron al ritmo de su risa-. Todos tenemos nuestros días difíciles de vez en cuando, hasta una gran actriz como tú, querida.

Candy sonrió agradecida e inmediatamente hizo una seña a Annie para que se acercara, mientras los demás salían de la sala.

-Ven aquí, un momento… tengo un regalo para ti.

-No es mi cumpleaños.

-No es de parte mía, sino de un admirador secreto.

¿En serio? –dijo ella con asombro, contenta y halagada, jugueteo con sus rizos-. ¿De quién es Eliza? Candy le tendió el paquete.

-Ábrelo y mira si puedes adivinar.

Annie le arrebató el envoltorio, riendo de exitación, y desgarro el papel con infantil regocijo. Después de haber destruido varias capas de papel protector, las dos contemplaron con deleite el regalo. Era un pequeño retrato de Annie, vestida de musa cómica, con su piel luminosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Era una interpretación idealizada, pues había representado su figura un poco más esbelta de lo que era en realidad, y sus ojos un poco más grandes, pero no cabía duda de que era Annie. La habilidad y el talento del artista eran innegables, y la obra resultante era un trabajo de delicados matices que captaba la esencia alegre de ella.

-Es maravilloso –exclamó Candy, pensando que Archivald Cornwall podría tener un futuro en la pintura, más allá de la escenografía.

Annie observó el retrato con evidente placer.

-¡Es demasiado bella para tratarse de mí! Bueno… casi.

Candy tocó con cuidado el borde del marco dorado.

-Es obvio que lo ha pintado alguien que te ama.

Annie movió la cabeza, completamente desconcertada.

-¿Quién puede ser?

Candy le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-¿Conoces a algún caballero capaz de pintar algo así?

-A nadie por aquí, aunque… -Annie estallo en una carcajada incrédula-. ¡No me digas que se trata del señor Cornwall! ¡Oh! Por Dios, él no se parece nada al tipo de hombre en quién yo suelo interesarme.

-Eso es verdad. Él es honesto, trabajador y respetuoso: bien diferente de los hombres disipados de los que te quejas desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Al menos, ellos son capaces de mantenerme.

-¿Qué te dan ellos? –Preguntó Candy con suavidad-. ¿Algún regalo? ¿Una o dos noches de pasión? Después desaparecen.

-Es que todavía no he encontrado al más apropiado.

-Tal vez, ahora si lo hayas encontrado.

-Pero, Eliza, es un escenógrafo…

Candy miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

Annie se sintió incómoda y frunció el entrecejo. –Le agradeceré el retrato.

-Sí, habla con él –la animó Candy-. Quizá descubras que te agrada. A juzgar por su obra, es un hombre de espíritu profundo; además es bastante apuesto.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo Annie, pensativa.

Echo una mirada más prolongada al retrato y se lo dio a Candy-. No debo hacer esperar a Anthony. ¿Tendrías la bondad de dejar esto en mi camerino?

-Claro.

Mientras Annie se alejaba, Candy cruzó los dedos. Una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su cara. Ella estaba convencida de que era una mujer mundana, cínica casi; sin embargo había una parte de ella que era incurablemente romántica. Esperaba que Annie encontrara el amor en alguien que la apreciara, y que no le importaran los errores que hubiese cometido en el pasado.

Candy reconoció con amargura, que se sentiría mejor sabiendo que alguna otra persona era feliz en el amor, por más que su propia situación fuese desdichada.

Susana levantó su vista de la montaña de paquetes que había sobre el suelo alfombrado de su dormitorio, donde predominaban el malva y el dorado. Estaba arrebatadora, rodeada de montañas espumosas de cintas y telas, con su cabello rubio sensualmente revuelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa incitante, cuando Terry entró en la habitación.

-Llegas justo a tiempo para ver mis nuevas adquisiciones. –le informó-. Esta mañana he hecho una salida muy agradable de compras –dijo, y poniéndose de pie, sostuvo desde la altura de sus pechos una especie de funda, que parecía una telaraña dorada-. Mira, querido: está hecho para usar sobre otro vestido, como adorno, pero cuando estemos solos, lo usaré así, sobre la piel.

Lo pasó sobre su cabeza con movimientos graciosos y rápidos, y dejó que la resplandeciente tela se deslizara sobre su cuerpo, luego dejó caer el vestido que tenía debajo. La trama dorada realzaba la rotunda belleza de su cuerpo, y no hacía nada por cubrir el triángulo oscuro del pubis ni las puntas rozadas de sus pezones erectos. En sus ojos azules, brilló la excitación y, lamiéndose los labios, se acercó lentamente a él.

-Hazme el amor –murmuró-. Tengo la impresión de que hace una eternidad que no me tocas.

Terry miró a Susana sin expresión. Estaba asombrado de comprobar que aquella mujer que en otro tiempo le había parecido fascinante, ya no le causaba la misma sensación.

-No he venido para eso –dijo, conservando los brazos a su costado, aún cuando ella ronroneaba y se frotaba contra él-.

-Quiero que hablemos.

-Sí, después…

Ella le tomó la mano e intentó llevarla a su pecho, pero Terry la retiró inmediatamente.

-Quiero saber el apellido de tú médico. Aquel que ha confirmado tu embarazo.

El interés sexual desapareció inmediatamente del rostro de Susana y fue reemplazado por una actitud defensiva y preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

Terry, siguió mirándola, imperturbable.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Susana fue hasta la cama, y se envolvió en el cubrecama. Con felina languidez, trazó un dibujo sobre la tela con la yema de un dedo.

-Es el doctor Chambers. Es un médico muy viejo y muy respetado, que ha atendido a mi familia durante años.

-Quiero conocerlo.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no creo que sea necesario…

-¿Harás tú el arreglo, o debo hacerlo yo?

La piel de Susana se cubrió de un sonrojo, y Terry no pudo distinguir, si era de ira o de culpa.

-Lo dices de un modo tan acusador… ¿No crees que esté diciéndote la verdad con respecto al niño

-Lo que creo, es que este "accidental" embarazo, ha sido sospechosamente oportuno para ti –dijo él, sin rodeos-. Y pienso que ya es hora de que terminemos con los juegos.

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo…

-¿Ah, no? –la interrumpió él con una sonrisa despectiva.

Susana abandonó su actitud felina, y se sentó erguida-

-¡No quiero discutir nada contigo, cuando estás tan contrariado!

-él la miró con frialdad.

-Quiero que arregles para mí una cita con el doctor Chambers.

-Él es un hombre muy ocupado, no puedes solamente darle órdenes como si fuera uno de tus criados, y a mí tampoco.

-Creo, querida, que he pagado bastante bien por tener ese privilegio.

Susana lanzó una expresión de rabia, y le arrojó un almohadón dorado, que aterrizó en el suelo a los pies de él.

-No tiene por qué darte esos aires de superioridad.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que me dejaras embarazada, tampoco de que tengas que cargar con una esposa que no puedes localizar. ¿Has hecho algún avance en ese sentido acaso?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Tengo derecho a saber si mi hijo será un bastardo!

-Ya te he dicho que me ocuparé de ti y del niño. Y tengo intenciones de atenerme a esa promesa.

-¡Eso dista mucho de casarte conmigo!

-Sería capaz de irme al infierno antes de permitir que tú o cualquier otra persona quiera imponer su voluntad sobre mí.

-¿De modo que ahora se trata de ti y de lo que te han hecho? –Dijo Susana alzando la voz-. ¿Y qué me dices de lo que me han hecho a mí? Fui seducida por ti, me has preñado, y ahora, al parecer, estás pensando en abandonarme…

-Mal se podría decir que tú fueras una escolar inocente –dijo él, mientras una sonrisa irónica cruzaba por su rostro, al recordar la escandalosa persecución a la que Susana lo había sometido, y todas las tretas que había empleado para atraerlo a su cama. ¿Y ahora afirmaba que había sido seducida?-. Eras una viuda rica y ya arrastrabas un largo historial de romances, que se remontaban hasta aún antes de la muerte de tu anciano esposo. Yo no he sido tu primer protector, y te aseguro, querida, que no seré el último.

-Eres un canalla sin sentimientos –dijo ella, y su hermoso rostro se crispó en una expresión desdeñosa-.

¡Vete!. ¡Sal de aquí en este mismo momento! Estoy segura de que hará daño al niño que yo me ponga nerviosa.

Terry la complació con una reverencia burlona y abandonó la explosiva y perfumada atmósfera del dormitorio, preguntándose cómo había podido llegar a estar tan embrollado con Susana.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ya casi era hora de reunirse con los administradores para tratar asuntos concernientes a sus propiedades; subió a su carruaje y le indicó al cochero que lo llevara a su hogar en Londres. No quería llegar tarde, pues siempre se había enorgullecido de ser puntual y responsable, cualidades que su padre, jamás había poseído. Pero por más que intentara concentrar su mente en los negocios, surgían en su mente pensamientos relacionados con Susana y su embarazo.

Terry confió en sus instintos, y éstos le decían que el "niño" era un simple invento de parte de ella para atraparlo… aunque debía darle cierto crédito y admitir la posibilidad de que ella pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Le abrumaba el resentimiento. Otros hombres aceptaban despreocupadamente el hecho de concebir hijos con sus queridas; incluso hasta hacían bromas acerca de esto, pero para él no era un tema que pudiese abordarse a la ligera. Un hijo suyo sería una responsabilidad para toda la vida.

Fatigado, Terry se frotó los ojos.

-No hay ningún niño –musitó, con una mezcla de esperanza e irritación-. Ella esta mintiendo… estoy seguro.

Cuando llego a su casa y traspasó la puerta principal, su mayordomo le informó que los administradores ya estaban esperándolo en la biblioteca.

-bien –respondió él con aspereza-. Haga llevar el té y una bandeja con bocadillos. Calculo que la reunión llevará un tiempo.

-Sí milord, pero… -el mayordomo tomó una pequeña bandeja de plata sobre la cual había una nota sellada. –Tal vez quiera leer esto. Ha llegado hace poco rato; la trajo un mensajero que parecía tener mucha prisa.

Terry frunció el entrecejo, rompió el sello sesgado, y reconoció la escritura apretada de su hermano Stear. Su vista recorrió rápidamente la hoja:

_Terry:_

_Esta vez, estoy en verdaderos problemas. Me he visto arrastrado a un duelo que deberá llevarse a cabo mañana. Te pido que seas mi padrino y me des los consejos que tanto necesito. Por favor, ven a Warwickshire de inmediato y salva el pellejo de tú único hermano._

_STEAR._

_**CONTINUARA...**  
_

_**¿Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? PARECE SER QUE SUSANA GUARDA ALGUNOS SECRETOS... ¿NO LES PARECE?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, sucede que he tenido algo de tarea, y se me ha acumulado un poco... pero espero publicar el próximo capítulo el martes... por lo pronto espero disfruten este...**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Terry sintió que de pronto sus nervios se tensaban de preocupación. Él estaba acostumbrado a los apuros y fechorías de su hermano pero nunca había llegado tan lejos.

-Por Dios, Stear ¿qué has hecho ahora? –su rostro se puso ceñudo y sombrío-. Maldición, mi hermano debe ser el único hombre en toda Inglaterra que no sabe que el duelo ha pasado de moda –ironizó, y, al alzar la vista, vio un destello de simpatía en los ojos del mayordomo, por lo general implacables-. Parece que Stear ha vuelto a las andadas –refunfuñó-. Esta vez, ha sido retado a duelo.

El mayordomo no manifestó la mayor sorpresa. Todos en la casa conocían la veta temeraria del menor de los Grandchester.

-¿Podría ayudarlo en algo, milord?

-Sí –respondió Terry, indicando con la cabeza en dirección a la biblioteca-. Diga a esos dos que he tenido que atender un asunto urgente. Que pasen la reunión para el próximo lunes. Entre tanto, voy a escribir una nota que deberá ser entregada inmediatamente a Eliza White, en la calle Somerset.

Una fía y húmeda brisa otoñal barría el pequeño jardín que había detrás de la casa de Candy. El viento agitaba y desordenaba su cabello suelto y ella lo pasaba sobre un hombro. Estaba sentada sobre un pequeño banco blanco, rodeada por las fragancias embriagadoras del romero, la menta silvestre y otras hierbas perfumadas; abrió la carta que tenía en el regazo:

_Querida Candy:_

_Por desgracia, he debido alterar mis planes de verte esta noche. Debo partir de inmediato hacia Warwickshire para ocuparme de un asunto urgente referente a mi hermano, Stear se ha metido en un problema que desconozco. Iré a visitarte de inmediato, en cuanto regrese a Londres._

_Tuyo_

_Terrence G._

Casi como si se le hubiera ocurrido a último momento agregó en el pie de la hoja una última frase:

_No me arrepiento de lo sucedido entre nosotros. Espero que tú sientas lo mismo_

Candy releyó y frunció el entrecejo. Sin duda, esa última frase tenía la intención de resultar tranquilizadora, pero ella no sabía si el efecto que le causaba era de alivio o de consternación. Comenzó a estrujar la carta, de pronto, se sorprendió apretándola contra su pecho.

Lord Allistear Grandchester, ese cuñado al que ella nunca había conocido. Se preguntó si, en verdad, el muchacho estaría en problemas o bien había servido a Terry de excusa para no verla. Pesé a lo que él mismo decía, era posible que se arrepintiera de haber pasado la noche con ella. Tal vez fuera una convención decir a una mujer que uno no se arrepentía, aunque en verdad fuese al revés.

Roja de vergüenza e incertidumbre, Candy se preguntó si, de algún modo, lo habría disgustado, si le había parecido menos apasionada o excitante que lady Marlowe. Ella no sabía qué hacer o cómo satisfacerlo. Quizá, para él, la experiencia había sido decepcionante, o peor aún, divertida. Tal vez, Terry había esperado acostarse con una amante experta y no con una torpe virgen.

Candy hizo una mueca y se regañó a sí misma. No debía olvidar que ella quería una anulación, que nunca podría abandonar su carrera y su independencia, y vivir atada a un hombre de fuerte voluntad. Sería bueno que lo hubiese decepcionado pues, así él accedería a poner fin al matrimonio y no tendría escrúpulos.

Los muros dorados del castillo de Warwickshire se elevaban, serenos, sobre la campiña, sin revelar nada del torbellino que lo agitaba por dentro. El sol estaba poniéndose, y proyectaba largas sombras en el suelo, haciendo relucir los cristales emplomados de las ventanas del edificio medieval.

Terry había vivido allí buena parte de su vida, renunciando a los placeres que Londres podía ofrecer a un joven, para quedarse, en cambio, con su madre durante sus últimos años. Ella había sufrido la larga y dolorosa agonía de los que morían de tisis y él había sufrido junto con ella. Aún recordaba las numerosas veces en que había levantado la vista de algún periódico o libro que había estado leyéndole en voz alta y se había sorprendido al ver su mirada fija en él.

-Cuida de tu hermano y de tu padre –le rogó ella-. Ellos necesitarán de tu guía y de tu protección. Me temo que tú serás lo único que pueda impedirles llegar a la ruina total.

Durante los cinco años transcurridos desde la muerte de su madre, él había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa, aunque no había sido fácil.

Recorrió a grandes pasos el gran salón y la sala de la primera planta, y encontró a su hermano sentado desmadejadamente en un sofá tapizado de damasco, con una copa de coñac en la mano. A juzgar por sus ojos inyectados de sangre y su aspecto desaliñado, Stear debía haber pasado allí la mayor parte del día, ahogando sus penas en una botella del alcohol.

- Dios mío, qué alegría verte –dijo Stear con fervor, levantándose dificultosamente del sofá-. Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías quedado en Londres, abandonado a mi suerte.

Terry lo contempló con afecto y fastidio al mismo tiempo.

-De ningún modo lo haría, después de todo lo que he invertido en ti…

Stear se movió para hacerle lugar y exhaló un prolongado suspiro.

-Nunca me he batido a duelo. Yo no quisiera empezar ahora.

-No tengo intenciones de dejar que lo hagas –replicó su hermano mayor ceñudo-. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado papá?

-Todos se han puesto de acuerdo para que él no lo sepa. Como su salud es tan frágil, sin duda lo mataría si llegara a enterarse.

Terry negó con la cabeza, indicando su desacuerdo,

-Fuera de su pobre sentido de los negocios, papá no es ningún tonto. El preferiría saber la verdad y no que todos estuvieran sigilosamente a su alrededor, ocultándole cosas.

-entonces, díselo tú. Yo no tengo coraje para arrojar semejante preocupación a la cabeza de un moribundo.

Terry puso sus ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a su hermano sacándole de la mano el vaso de coñac.

-No bebas más –le aconsejó-. No te servirá para nada emborracharte.

Busco con la vista, un sitio donde dejar el vaso. Como no encontró ningún sitio que le pareciese conveniente, bebió él mismo los últimos tragos del líquido y cerró los ojos al sentir el suave y agradable calor de la bebida.

-Era mío –le hizo notar Stear, indignado.

Terry le disparó una mirada de advertencia.

-Yo necesitaba reponerme después del viaje. Y ahora, ¿Qué tal si me dices como diablos te metiste en este aprieto? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer esta noche que venir a sacarte de un lio.

-No sé bien como sucedió –dijo Stear, perplejo, desordenando aún más su cabello-. Fue algo insignificante. Anoche, fui a un baile que daban los Hamilton, uno de esos sencillos bailes de campo… bailé el vals con Flammy Hamilton y nos escabullimos al jardín… ¡Y lo único que recuerdo después es a su hermano George retándome a duelo!

A Terry no le costó trabajo leer entre líneas. Los Hamilton, una familia de sólidos terratenientes con título de nobleza de Warwickshire, eran conocidos por su mal carácter. Por lo que él recordaba, Flammy no debía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, y en consecuencia cualquier ofensa cometida contra ella sería considerada una afrenta mortal para el honor de la familia.

¿Qué habéis hecho Stear? –preguntó, en tono amenazador.

-¡Sólo la besé! No fue nada… no valía la pena arriesgar el cuello por ella, ¡puedo asegurártelo! George y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Sospecho que él estaba espiándonos con el solo propósito de tener un motivo para desafiarme… ¡ese canalla exaltado!

-Será mejor que dejemos los insultos para más adelante –lo interrumpió Terry con sequedad-. La única manera de resolver esto será acudir a lord Hamilton. Él gobierna a la familia con puño de hierro; sólo él podría cortar de raíz todo el asunto, si lo desea.

Esperanzado, Stear abrió sus grandes ojos cafés.

-¿hablarás con él Terry? Sí lograses convencerlo de que George debe retirar el desafío…

-Primero, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Estás seguro que lo único que hiciste fue besar a Flammy?

Stear no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

-En líneas generales.

Terry frunció el entrecejo.

-Maldición, Stear, con tantas mujerzuelas y camareras que hay de aquí a Londres, ¿tenías que molestar precisamente a una niña de buena crianza?

-¡Yo no la he molestado! Ella no me sacaba la vista de encima, y era tan suave, con esos ojos de cierva, como invitándome a que la besara, y cuando lo hice, te puedo asegurar que me retribuyó… y entonces saltó George de entre los arbustos como un loco.

-Y Flamy, para evitar el reproche de su familia, afirmó ser por completo inocente y que tú la habías atraído afuera con engaños y habías intentado seducirla.

Stear asintió con vehemencia.

-Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. ¡Y no me mires como si nunca te hubiese tentado una bonita joven inocente! Diablos, estoy seguro de que a mi edad, las hecho lo mismo.

-A tu edad, yo estaba rompiéndome el alma para que la familia se hundiera bajo una montaña de deudas. Tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerme el tonto con muchachas como Flamy Hamilton.

Stear se cruzó de brazos de manera defensiva.

-Tal vez yo no sea tan santo como algunos, pero no soy tan malo como otros.

Terry sonrió sin humor.

-Ese es un buen lema para la familia Grandchester.

Terry se levantó, y fue con rumbo a su habitación, se aseó, se cambió de ropas y fue hacia la propiedad de los Hamilton, situada a pocos kilómetros del castillo. A pesar de su sólida fortuna, los Hamilton vivían en una pintoresca finca rural, a medias escondida en un bosquecillo de álamos blancos y rododendros. Terry adoptó un semblante de apropiada gravedad y pidió al mayordomo que diese sus saludos a lord Hamilton, y le preguntara si podría recibirlo. El mayordomo desapareció y, al volver un poco después, lo condujo a la biblioteca.

Lord Hamilton, que era un poco mayor que Richard, el padre de Terry, estaba sentado en una gran silla tapizada de cuero, ante un pequeño fuego, con los pies extendidos hacia el fuego crepitante. Terry había visto ya amuchas veces a Hamilton y sabía que era un hombre ambicioso, orgulloso de su propia importancia, y con un enorme cariño hacia sus hijos. Flamy era su única hija, y él no había ocultado nunca su pretensión de lograr una espléndida unión para ella. Sólo se conformaría con un duque o un conde y, no hacía falta decirlo, el individuo tenía que tener una fortuna tan impecable como su linaje. Terry no creía que Stear fuese candidato para obtener la mano de la hija de Hamilton.

En cuanto Terry hubo entrado a la habitación, el hombre le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que estaba junto a la suya. La luz del fuego bailoteaba en relucientes ondas sobre su cabeza calva.

-Grandchester –saludó, en una voz de bajo que parecía no pertenecer a un hombre de tan corta estatura-. Ya veo que su hermano, ¡ese pillastre insolente!, ha acudido a usted para que lo protegiese. Bueno; esta es una de esas ocasiones en que usted no podrá sacarla del apuro. Ha actuado de manera deshonrosa y deberá responder a ello.

-Entiendo sus sentimientos, señor –replicó Terry con seriedad-. Al parecer, es verdad que Stear ha ido demasiado lejos. Con todo, en interés en el bienestar tanto de su hija como de su hijo, he venido a pedirle que cancele el duelo. George retirará el desafío si usted se lo pide.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? –Preguntó Hamilton, con su boca redonda fruncida por el disgusto-. ¡Mi preciosa Flamy, una niña ingenua e inocente, ha sido arruinada, se ha manchado su reputación…!

-¿Por un beso? –Preguntó Terry, arqueando una ceja-. ¿No está exagerando un poco? Una muchacha bella, un jardín iluminado por la luna… estoy seguro de que cualquiera podría entender que Allistear haya perdido la cabeza.

-¡Jamás tendría que haber estado a solas con mi hija en el jardín! ¡ofendiéndola en mi casa, nada menos!

-Sí, lo sé. Le doy mi palabra de que Stear ofrecerá reparaciones en la forma que usted lo elija, si convence a George de que retire el desafío. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a otra clase de acuerdo. No me cabe duda de que usted siente tanta repugnancia como yo de que haya pleitos de sangre entre nuestras familias.

Sobre todo porque, si el duelo llegase a tener lugar mañana, la reputación de Flamy se vería dañada. Lo que ha sido un pequeño incidente, fácil de olvidar, se convertiría en un gran escándalo. A donde quiera que ella vaya la seguirán los rumores –dijo Terry, he hizo una pausa para observar con atención el semblante del otro, para comprobar con satisfacción que había ganado un tanto.

Si Flamy se convertía en el foco del escándalo, sería mucho más difícil casarla bien.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo tiene en mente? Preguntó Hamilton, suspicaz.

Terry vaciló, y luego miró al otro a la cara.

-Eso depende de aquello que lo satisfaga a usted.

¿Se resolvería el problema si Allistear pidiera la mano de Flamy?

No temía hacer semejante propuesta, puesto que sabía perfectamente que Hamilton tenía mayores ambiciones que casar a su hija con un hijo segundón.

-No –dijo Hamilton, haciendo oscilar su doble papada al negar con la cabeza-. Su hermano no tiene los medios ni la personalidad que yo estoy buscando para un posible yerno –dijo. Hizo una larga pausa y en su rostro apareció una voz taimada-. Sin embargo, puedo proponerle una alternativa.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Terry mirándolo fijamente.

-En lo que a mí concierne, daré por lavado el honor si usted se casa con Flamy.

Terry sintió que sus cejas se alzaban hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Tuvo que carraspear varias veces antes de poder responder.

-Me siento halagado –respondió en voz ronca.

-Bueno, llamaré a Flamy y usted podrá proponerle matrimonio de inmediato.

-Lord Hamilton, yo… tengo que confesarle algo –de pronto Terry sintió toda la ironía de la situación, y sintió que una carcajada traicionera estaba a punto de escapársele. De algún modo, logró evitar que explotase-.

Flamy es una muchacha encantadora, por cierto, y en cualquier otra circunstancia…

-¿pero? –apremió Hamilton, ceñudo como un bulldog.

-No puedo casarme con su hija.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que ya estoy casado.

Durante largo rato, no se oyó otra cosa que el crepitar del pequeño fuego. Los dos hombres clavaron la vista en las llamas mientras Hamilton absorbía tan extraordinaria afirmación. Después de un momento, habló en un tono cargado de suspicacia.

-Esta es la primera vez que oigo algo al respecto.

-Ha sido un secreto bien guardado durante bastante tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Candice, la hija de lord Andrew-

-Andrew –repitió Hamilton, arqueando sus cortas cejas como signos de interrogación-. He oído decir que fue enviada a un colegio en Italia o a un convento.

¿Qué ha estado sucediendo todo este tiempo? ¿la ha tenido oculta en el desván, o en el sótano?

-No exactamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

-Me temo que no podré explicarle los detalles, señor.

Hamilton adoptó un aire de amarga decepción y aceptó los hechos con toda la elegancia que pudo.

-Qué pena. Usted habría hecho bien en casarse con mi Flamy.

Terry hizo todo lo posible por asumir una expresión contrita.

-Estoy seguro de eso. Lord Hamilton. En cuanto a Allistear…

El otro desechó el el tema con un además desdeñoso.

-Diré a George que no habrá duelo. Pero sepa usted que me debe un favor; su retribución le será exigida en algún momento del futuro.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio apenas perceptible.

-Gracias, señor. Entre tanto sacaré a Stear de Warwickshire para aliviar cualquier tensión que pueda haber quedado.

-Se lo agradeceré.

Intercambiaron un cordial saludo, y después Terry salió de la propiedad con una sensación de alivio., mientras oyó a lord Hamilton musitar para sí:

-Andrew… ninguna hija de él podría esperar equipararse a Flamy.

Tras contar las buenas nuevas a Stear, Terry tuvo ganas de ir a su cuarto y dormir. Había sido un largo día y necesitaba tiempo a solas para descansar y reflexionar. Sin embargo le quedaba un deber por atender. Se encaminó a la habitación de su padre. Esperaba que el duque ya se hubiese retirado a dormir, pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio, vio una luz que salía desde dentro y oyó una voz de mujer.

Dio un leve golpe en la puerta y entró. Si bien, Richard había sufrido varios derrames cerebrales que lo habían dejado parcialmente inmovilizado de su lado derecho, había conservado buena parte de su vigor.

Tenía el aspecto apuesto de un mujeriego, de un hombre que había disfrutado de una buena cantidad de placeres mundanos y nunca había lamentado uno solo de ellos. Le encantaba relatar las anécdotas de su juventud, sus cacerías con sus amigos, las visitas a los bares y burdeles en todo Londres…

Apoyado sobre un montón de almohadas, el duque parecía muy cómodo.

Era difícil saber que disfrutaba más, si la dulce voz de la mujer que leía para él una novela, o las atractivas y seductoras curvas de la mujer. Al ver a Terry entrar, la mujer interrumpió su lectura inmediatamente y el duque levantó la vista, expectante.

-He estado esperándote –dijo Richard, con una pronunciación un tanto dificultosa a causa de su estado físico-. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-Tenía que resolver un asunto… algo relacionado con Stear.

-¿Otra vez? –al duque le encantaba oír de las escapadas y diabluras de su hijo menor, , era evidente que estaba orgulloso de que Stear fuera tan parecido a él-. Cuéntame.

El duque indicó a la mujer que dejara libre la silla que ocupaba, y ella salió de la habitación para proporcionar a los caballeros privacidad, Terry se sentó en la silla junto a su padre.

-Tienes buen aspecto –comentó.

-Sí, estoy bastante bien.

Richard metió la mano detrás de la almohada, sacó un frasco de plata y echó una generosa cantidad de coñac en un vaso de leche que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche.

-No cambias nunca, dijo Terry con tono de reproche, moviendo la cabeza cuando su padre le ofreció el frasco.

Por un momento el duque pareció desilusionado por la negativa de su hijo, luego se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado…

-Dime ¿Qué pasó con Stear?

Terry le relató con la mayor objetividad los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y justo como él lo había esperado, el relato solo sirvió para divertir a Richard.

Terry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿acaso estas orgulloso de su comportamiento?

- Y vamos otra vez, con los reproches de siempre, siempre tratas de echarme la culpa a mi ¿no es cierto?

A Terry siempre le enfurecía que Richard se desentendiera de sus responsabilidades, y que nunca aceptara sus errores ni las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Me preocupa que Ster siga tus pasos, tengo la impresión de que tiene la misma debilidad que tú por las mujeres y el juego.

-¿Y si es así? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría sucederle?

-Podría acabar muerto en un duelo o debiendo una fortuna.

Su padre lo miró con enervante indiferencia.

-No debería preocuparme por las deudas, de un modo u otro el dinero siempre aparece.

-Y bien que lo sé yo –dijo Terry con un tono cargado de sarcasmo—tú lo encontraste muy fácil hace dieciocho años, ¿no es así? Empujaste a la familia al borde de la pobreza y diste a lord Andrew la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir y ofrecer una cuantiosa dote. Lo único que tuviste que hacer, fue casar a tu hijo de siete años, con su hija, que apenas había dejado los pañales.

Richard suspiró y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa de noche.

-Tú puedes echarme todas las culpas que quieras, incluyendo los apuros de Stear y tu propia insatisfacción con la vida. No me cabe duda de que no he sido el padre que debería haber sido. Pero el hecho es que hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿por qué debes hurgar en el pasado en lugar de mirar hacia el futuro?

-Porque he enmendado tus embrollos durante años y ahora parece que tengo que hacer lo mismo por Stear cada vez que se mete en algún lio y ¡estoy arto de esto!

-sospecho que, en cierto modo, más bien te gusta el hecho de llevar adelante tú vida con toda la corrección y la responsabilidad que ni yo ni Stear fuimos capaces de tener –se interrumpió con un bostezo y se reclinó de nuevo sobre las almohadas-. Que el cielo ampare a la pobre Candice cuando la encuentres. Me temo que ninguna esposa sería lo bastante recta para satisfacerte, aunque sea una Andrew.

Terry abrió la boca, dispuesto a discutir, pero la cerró de pronto cuando resonó en su mente un eco de la voz de Candy ¿Qué podría resultar de una relación entre nosotros?... Me he convertido en una persona completamente inadecuada… Tú querrás que deje todo aquello por lo que he trabajado, todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…

El duque esbozó una leve sonrisa, al ver la expresión atribulada de Terry.

-Sabes que tengo razón, ¿no es así? Quizá, lo que tú necesitas, es seguir el ejemplo de Stear. Un hombre debe tener algunas debilidades… de lo contrario, se convierte en un fastidio mortal.

Al ver que su padre empezaba a dar muestras de empezar a fatigarse, Terry se puso de pie y le lanzó, de soslayo, una mirada exasperada. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en que el duque se había molestado en darle algún consejo, y ninguno de ellos tenía el menor sentido.

-volveré a verte mañana por la mañana, antes de que Stear y yo nos marchemos.

Richard asintió.

-Envía a la enfermera para que me atienda –hizo una pausa y añadió, en tono pensativo-. ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas mucho a lord Andrew cuando era joven. Ejercía tanto control sobre sí mismo y estaba tan decidido a que todos se ajustaran a sus nociones de lo que era correcto como tú lo haces.

Por un momento, Terry se indignó, repugnado ante la idea de que hubiese alguna similitud entre lord Andrew y él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo menos que preguntarse si no sería cierto, en parte. Y más perturbadora era la posibilidad de que Candy pensara algo semejante. ¿Sería él tan rígido y dominante que ella podría temer que él convirtiese su vida en una repetición de lo que había sido su infancia?

De súbito, sintió una vehemente impaciencia por regresar a Londres y hacer entender a Candy que él no trataría de cambiarla, ni de quitarle nada pero, ¿sería cierto eso? No podía asegurar que fuese a aceptar sin ningún inconveniente su carrera, el mundo del teatro en el que ella habitaba, ni su empecinada independencia. Quizá, lo mejor sería dejarla libre… pero ésa, le parecía como la alternativa menos viable de todas.

* * *

**Continuará... ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**

**XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza de la actualización, espero ya no rezagarme tanto...**

**mientras tanto, disfruten el capítulo**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

La noche del estreno de _señora engaño, _la última obra escrita por Anthony, había una gran multitud en asombrosas proporciones, esperando encontrar entradas para presenciar el novedoso acontecimiento. Los aristócratas mandaban a sus criados a que consiguieran y conservaran los asientos para ellos, desde horas antes del comienzo de la función, el teatro estaba repleto. En la galería donde las localidades costaban un chelín las más baratas, se producían discusiones, riñas y hasta golpes, por el celo con que cada uno defendía su territorio de los intrusos.

Terry y Stear, a salvo del pandemonio que se desarrollaba más abajo, contemplaban todo, desde uno de los palcos privados en la fila del tercer círculo. Una cantante a quién el teatro había contratado para mantener entretenido al público se esforzaba por hacerse oír por encima del bullicio.

-Que chusma –comentó Stear, mirando a Terry con una sonrisa entre irónica y asombrada-. No es propio de ti venir al estreno de una obra. ¿Po que ahora?

-soy patrocinante del Capital, respondió Terry, con actitud neutral-. Quiero ver como se utiliza mi inversión.

-Dicen que la obra es muy buena –aseguró Stear-. Lamento que no me hayas permitido traer una o dos acompañantes. Es una pena desperdiciar los dos asientos que quedan vacios en nuestro palco. Da la casualidad de que conozco a dos hermanas gemelas, ambas pelirrojas, que son una delicia…

-¿Acaso no has tenido suficientes asuntos de faldas por esta semana? -interrumpió Terry moviendo la cabeza con fastidio.

El rostro de Stear se iluminó con una pícara sonrisa.

-Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para no hacer esa pregunta—al ver que su hermano mayor no le retribuía respuesta alguna, ha preocupación se apodero de Stear-. ¿Estás pensando en Susana?

-preguntó. En todo el transcurso del viaje a Londres, Terry le había contado todo lo relacionado con el supuesto embarazo de Susana, también le contó que le había exigido a ella que un médico confirmara la situación-. Yo, en tu lugar, no me preocuparía—había dicho Stear, en actitud pragmática-. Es casi seguro que Susana este mintiendo. Ella sabe que si logra convencerte de que está embarazada, tú te sentirás obligado, por tu sentido del honor, a casarte con ella.

Los labios de Terry se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

-Yo no soy tan honorable como crees.

-Nunca en tu vida has adoptado una actitud egoísta. Has hecho sacrificios por la familia que yo jamás…

-Sea como sea, lo hice por motivos enteramente egoístas. Sólo pensaba en mis propias ganancias, en mi propia protección, para no verme obligado jamás a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Stear suspiró y asintió.

-Siempre volvemos a ese malhadado matrimonio con Candice Andrew, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tomes una medida respecto a eso, no puedes seguir amargándote la existencia a causa de ella. ¿Por qué no tratamos de disfrutar la obra y nos olvidamos de ese asunto por esta noche?

-Me temo que eso no es posible. El motivo por el que insistido en venir aquí esta noche es que quiero verla.

-¿ver a quién? –se asombró Stear, moviendo la cabeza como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

Terry no se molestó en aclararle nada y lo miró con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres decir que… Candice está aquí… esta noche?

-preguntó el menor, riendo, incrédulo-. No trates de tomarme el pelo…

-La encontré –repuso Terry, sereno, disfrutando con la perplejidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hermano-. Ya sé dónde se ocultaba y lo que ha estado haciendo los dos últimos años.

Stear se paso los dedos entre los cabellos desordenándolos.

-Dios mío, no puedo creerlo… ¿cómo has hecho para hallarla? ¿ya has hablado con ella? ¿Por qué no…? Terry alzó una mano pidiéndole silencio.

-Espera, pronto lo comprenderás.

Stear sacudió la cabeza, farfulló y fijó su mirada en la muchedumbre que los rodeaba y en la que estaba debajo de ellos, como si esperase que Candice Andrew fuera a saltar de repente de uno de los asientos para anunciarse.

La cantante concluyó su actuación con una reverencia para agradecer los escasos aplausos recibidos. Ella salió del escenario y, a continuación, la orquesta se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, después de la pausa, arrancaron con una alegre melodía que anunciaba el comienzo de la obra.

Las luces que había a los costados del teatro fueron amortiguadas. Por el foso y las galerías se extendieron oleadas de agitación, mientras los aplausos y los gritos expectantes se difundían por los palcos y los asientos de las primeras filas.

Terry imaginó a Candy aguardando, en algún sitio detrás del escenario, oyendo el rugido de la multitud, sabiendo qué deseaba y esperaba la gente de ella. Esa intuición lo colmaba de una mezcla de orgullo y celos, al comprender que ese público de casi dos mil almas, constituído tanto por pobres como por ricos, clamaba por ver a su esposa. Eliza White había sido tema de canciones, poemas, retratos, grabados. Todos adoraban su talento, su rostro y su cuerpo. Los hombres la deseaban y las mujeres se esforzaban por imaginar lo que sería estar en su lugar, ser una actriz bella y aclamada, que tenía a Londres a sus pies.

Se preguntó si Candy estaría dispuesta a renunciar a tan general adoración a cambio de las compensaciones más tranquilas del matrimonio y la familia. ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle que ella pudiese preferir a esto? La riqueza no tenía importancia para ella, lo había dejado bastante claro cuando renunció a su familia y con ello a las comodidades que representaba formar parte de una de las familias más ricas del país. ¿Y el amor? No parecía que él amor de un solo hombre pudiese compararse con el de miles de personas al mismo tiempo. Atormentado por estos pensamientos, Terry fijó su mirada en el telón que se abría, dejando al descubierto una espectacular escena que exhibía un paisaje de costa marítima. Sobre el telón de fondo habían pintado un chispeante mar azul y otros telones planos fingían una elegante vivienda en la costa.

Apareció en el escenario una figura solitaria, una esbelta mujer que balanceaba su sombrero asiéndolo por las cintas y contemplaba, con mirada soñadora, la mar rizada.

Era Candy… Eliza, que se aferraba a su personaje a pesar de los tumultuosos aplausos con que la recibieron. Otra actriz hubiese reconocido la enloquecida reacción del público mediante una pequeña reverencia o de un ademán, pero Candy seguía manteniendo la ilusión, mientras aguardaba pacientemente que el ruido se desvaneciera. Su belleza parecía etérea, realzada por un vestido azul claro, con su rubio cabello cayendo en largos rizos por la espalda.

-Qué criatura arrebatadora –dijo Stear, entusiasmado-. ¡Qué no daría yo por probar sus encantos!

¡No lo harás mientras yo esté con vida! –musitó Terry, echándole una significativa mirada de reojo.

El comentario dejo estupefacto a Stear.

-¿Quieres decir que la has convertido en tu amante? ¿No crees que habría sido mas prudente, deshacerte primero de Susana?

-No, ella no es mi amante. Tiene derechos más sólidos sobre mí.

-No lo entiendo, Terry, ella no será… -Stear miró a su hermano con expresión atónita, como si él mismo estuviese se hubiese dado la respuesta a las palabras que acababa de decir… -reforzó la negativa con su cabeza—No –repitió, perplejo, pasando la mirada del rostro de Terry al de la mujer que estaba sobre el escenario-. No puedo creer que ella sea Candice Andrew… ¿Cómo es posible?

-Su padre la desheredó cuando ella se marchó de casa para dedicarse al teatro. Ella construyó una nueva identidad bajo el nombre de Eliza White.

Stear habló en tono bajo y nervioso, con la vista fija en el escenario.

-Por Dios, creo que eres en sinvergüenza más afortunado que haya existido jamás. Más aún: tendrás que besar los pies a nuestro padre por haber arreglado un matrimonio con ella.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas –repuso Terry, con aire torvo-. ¿Acaso crees que estoy en condiciones de reclamarla como esposa, arrastrarla fuera del teatro y llevarla al castillo de Warwickshire?

-Bueno, debes tener en cuenta el tema de Susana…

-Susana es lo de menos. Candy no desea abandonar la vida que ha construido para ella.

Stear estaba completamente atónito.

-¿Quieres decir que Candice no desea tomar su lugar como tu esposa?

Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio desearía casarse con un hombre con título y fortuna como tú…

-A juzgar por todas las apariencias, ella ya tiene todo lo que desea.

-¿Una vida en el teatro? –preguntó Stear sin poder convencerse.

-Es una mujer independiente y tiene éxito en su carrera.

-¿Una mujer que prefiera su carrera en vez del matrimonio? –dijo Stear, como si la sola idea lo indignase-. No es natural.

-Candy quiere tomar sus propias decisiones y no me extraña cuando pienso que ya ha sido manejada y manipulada por lord Andrew durante toda su vida.

-Podría entenderlo si ella fuese una mujer intelectual o una arpía… pero una mujer con ese aspecto y esa educación…

Confuso Stear se concentró en la escena que estaba representándose ante ellos en el escenario.

Hicieron su aparición otros personajes: un hombre mayor, de cuerpo robusto, que arrancó muchas carcajadas en su papel como el padre de Candy, con ambiciones de ascenso social, y una mujer menuda, de cabello rizado, que hacía de su doncella personal, pronto apareció, también, un pretendiente alto, relativamente apuesto. Este estaba empeñado en cortejar a la aristocrática señorita, y, además conquistar la aprobación de su padre.

A continuación, se desarrollo una conversación superficial, aunque llena de encanto y de sátira social.

De Candy, en el papel de Christine, emanaba una mezcla de dulzura y soledad haciendo ver que deseaba algo más de lo que le permitían los estrechos confines de su vida. En la siguiente escena, ella buscaba una aventura, y había tenido la osadía de hacerse pasar por una criada doméstica, aventurándose por la ciudad sin acompañante. Otro telón, pintado con la misma habilidad, con la contribución de algunas piezas de mobiliario, quedaron al descubierto representando una bulliciosa ciudad junto al mar.

Christine, aparentemente perdida en medio de los atareados mercachifles callejeros y los transeúntes, andaba por el escenario hasta que chocaba contra un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios. Antes de que Anthony volviera su rostro el público lo reconoció y estallo en clamorosos aplausos. Fue recibido de manera tan ferviente como lo había sido Candy; los gritos de aprobación y los palmoteos duraron más de un minuto. Al igual que aquella, él prefirió conservar la actitud del personaje, esperando a que el griterío se apagase.

Entre los dos personajes que dialogaban se percibía una palpable atracción. Candy expresaba la tensión del recelo y de la curiosidad con cada línea de su cuerpo. Anthony se presentó como el sirviente de un lord de la comunidad; sin embargo, el público estalló en carcajadas pues sospechaba que esa identidad respondía a una estratagema. Los dos, irresistiblemente atraídos el uno hacía el otro, intentaron hacer planes para volver a encontrarse en secreto. Desde ese momento, la historia adquirió un ritmo ágil que era, a la vez, romántico y alegre.

Al echar un vistazo a su hermano, Terry vio que Stear miraba la obra con embelesada atención. La habilidad de los actores impedía pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Los actores secundarios eran sólidos, y Anthony tan talentoso como siempre, pero era indiscutible que Candy constituía el alma de la representación. Era como una llama que bailotease, sobre el escenario, misteriosa y vibrante. Cada uno de sus gestos parecía natural, cada ascenso y descenso de su voz estaba cargado de punzante significado. Era la mujer de quien todo hombre imaginaría enamorarse alguna vez, deseable e inaccesible, al mismo tiempo. Si Candy no hubiese sido famosa antes de esa noche, su actuación, la habría vuelto célebre, sin duda.

Terry sentía que los celos le hacían erizar los cabellos de la nuca viendo actuar a Candy y a Anthony como dos amantes. Rechinaba los dientes cada vez que ellos se tocaban. En el momento en el que se besaron, en el teatro resonaron nostálgicos y envidiosos suspiros mientras que Terry, por su parte, ansiaba saltar sobre el escenario y separarlos a empellones.

Cuando se produjo la pausa de un cambio de escena, Stear giró hacia Terry y lo miró con expresión especulativa.

-¿Crees tú que Candice y el señor Brower…?

-No –replicó Terry al instante, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

-Pues, te aseguro que lo parecen.

-Son actores, ellos tienen que comportarse como dos amantes: de eso se trata la obra.

-Son demasiado convincentes –repuso, Stear, en tono dubitativo.

Ese comentario atizo las llamas de los celos de Terry; tuvo que esforzarse para controlarlos. Esa sería la vida, al estar casado con una actriz. Siempre habrían dudas, resentimientos y constantes pretextos para discutir. Sólo un santo podría soportarlo… y Dios era testigo de que él estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Candy se sentía colmada de excitación y, a la vez, de una calma producto de la certeza de sus propósitos, mientras aguardaba el momento de su próxima salida tras bambalinas. Se secó con la manga el sudor de la frente, cuidando de no estropear el maquillaje. La obra estaba saliendo estupendamente bien; ella tenía la certeza de que estaba logrando lo que quería en su papel de Christine.

Las risas y el goce del público eran estimulantes y daban un renovado brillo a las actuaciones de los actores. Se acercaba una de sus escenas preferidas, aquella que había representado junto a Anthony en la mansión de los Brandon durante la fiesta de fin de semana. Ella y James descubrirían sus verdaderas identidades, en una mezcla de comedia y añoranza que haría reír y además conmovería a todos, si sucedía como ella esperaba.

Sintió una presencia tras ella y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró allí con Anthony, su rostro atravesado por las sombras, en ese lugar mal iluminado del escenario. Ella le sonrió y arqueo las cejas en muda pregunta, y él le hizo un guiño. Era algo que él hacía muy raras veces.

-Debes estar satisfecho –le dijo Candy en tono seco-. O será que te ha entrado algo en el ojo.

-Estoy contento de que no hayas dejado que tus problemas personales interfiriesen en tu actuación –murmuró él-. Esta noche, tu actuación es bastante decente.

-Nunca dije que tuviese problemas personales.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras –dijo Anthony, haciéndola volverse hacia la sección del escenario que se extendía más allá de los laterales-. Pero eso es lo único que importa. La escena jamás te fallara mientras te entregues a ella por completo.

-¿Tu nunca te cansas de la escena? –Preguntó Candy en voz queda, contemplando las largas tablas de madera gastada por miles de marcas de pies y de huellas dejadas al arrastrar la escenografía-. ¿Nunca anhelas algo que no puedes hallar aquí?

-No, respondió Anthony de inmediato-. Eso es para las personas convencionales… y ni tú ni yo lo somos. Oyó que decían su pie, y pasando junto a ella, entró en el escenario, ya imbuido del personaje. Candy frunció el entrecejo y, sujetando un pliegue del suave terciopelo de la cortina, acaricio la tela gastada. Avanzó para ver mejor el desarrollo de la escena y vio a Annie, que también esperaba, en el lateral opuesto al de ella. Se sonrieron, y se saludaron con las manos, compartiendo entre las dos, el éxito de la obra.

Se percibía en el aire un olor intenso y picante, las conocidas fragancias de la pintura, el sudor, y los focos de calcio que usaban para iluminar el escenario. Pero en esa mezcla había algo más. Intrigada, Candy dirigió la mirada más allá de los telones de fondo y los planos. No se veía nada fuera de lo común, pero un sexto sentido le aviso que sucedía algo malo. Preocupada, miró alrededor y vio a algunos integrantes del personal, eran los tramoyistas, que se disponían a hacer el siguiente cambio de escenografía. Se preguntó si ellos habrían notado que había algo fuera de lo normal, pero le pareció que no se habían inmutado.

De repente, Candy sintió el olor a humo invadiendo sus sentidos. Un estremecimiento de pánico invadió el cuerpo de ella. Pensó, que, tal vez, fuese su imaginación, y aspiró más a fondo. Esta vez, el olor era más fuerte. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho y sus pensamientos se volvieron caóticos. Hacía dieciocho años, el fuego había destruido los teatros, tanto en Drury Lane como en Covent Garden. En situaciones cómo esa, el tributo de la muerte solía ser elevado, no solo a causa del fuego y el humo sino, también por el pánico que provocaba en un edificio atestado de gente. Aún cuando dominasen rápidamente el fuego, habría personas aplastadas y atrapadas. Pronto llegaría el pie de Candy para entrar a escena, y ella tenía que decir a alguien lo que sucedía, pero, ¿dónde estaría el fuego que no era capaz de verlo?

Como respuesta a su pregunta muda, el plano que había a la derecha de la escena estalló en llamas. Una lámpara colocada al descuido debía de haberlo sobrecalentado o encendido, y la llama se difundía, hambrienta, por la superficie pintada. Los actores, tomando súbita conciencia del desastre, se paralizaron en el escenario, y entre el público estallaron los gritos.

-Dios mío –susurró Stear, sin poder despegar su vista del fuego que había comenzado a un costado del escenario-. ¡Terry, tenemos que salir de aquí!

En los palcos de arriba, abajo y alrededor de ellos, se había desatado una locura, porque el público había percibido lo que estaba pasando. Las personas forcejeaban desesperadas, empujándose y corriendo en una desesperada lucha por escapar de esa trampa mortal. Las mujeres lanzaban gritos de horror, mientras que los hombres bramaban y daban golpes tratando de abrirse camino a través del tumulto.

Terry vio el fuego en el escenario y comprendió que sería un milagro si lograban detenerlo. Los recipientes de agua que había arriba no parecían de mucha utilidad, a pesar de los esfuerzos desesperados que hacían los miembros del personal para apagar el fuego.

Rojas llamas avanzaban arrastrándose por los paneles pintados y devoraban el telón de fondo, arrojando fragmentos de escenografía enroscados sobre el escenario. En medio del humo y la lluvia de fuego, Terry pudo ver la esbelta figura de Candy, que estaba ayudando a los empleados a tratar de controlar el fuego.

Un pánico inmenso, junto con una rabia enorme invadieron a Terry.

¡Maldita sea! Gritó, aunque su grito no fue escuchado debido al ruido de la multitud.

Inmediatamente trató de abrirse camino entre la muchedumbre para llegar a ella. Stear aterrorizado, al ver lo que su hermano trataba de hacer, lo jaló de la manga del saco y trató de llevarlo hacia la salida, sin embargo Terry se soltó de su agarre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Terry. Vamos por allá, le dijo, señalándole una de las salidas que no estaba tan atiborrada de gente.

-Ve tú, yo regresaré por ella.

-Terry, ella está rodeada de gente que está en perfectas condiciones de cuidar de ella. Además es muy probable que ella salga antes de que tú puedas llegar al escenario, y en tal caso tú serás quién quede atrapado.

-Ella no se irá –repuso, Terry, con la voz ronca, y diciendo eso nuevamente avanzó entre la multitud.

Stear, lo siguió de mala gana e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Era casi imposible abrirse paso en medio de los violentos empujones, pero ellos se las ingeniaron para pasar, hasta que se quedaron en medio del infierno. En el aire vibraba el pánico descontrolado.

Terry salto sobre las filas de los asientos, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible, un pánico enorme se apoderó de él a no ver a Candy por ningún lado, luego distinguió a varios hombres, trabajando para retirar la escenografía quemada e inmediatamente se dirigió a ellos, entonces pudo ver a Candy, luchando por evitar que las llamas se extendieran. Terry sintió deseos de estrangularla por haberse expuesto a semejante riesgo y, tras avanzar con dificultad por el contorno del foso de la orquesta, trepó al escenario.

Medio enceguecida por el humo y los vapores, Candy golpeaba las llamas amarillas que corrián por el escenario, mientras fragmentos de ascuas le asestaban los brazos, le ardía la garganta, cada vez que intentaba respirar profundamente pero allí estaba, tratando de mantener a salvo todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado.

No debía permitir que se destruyese el teatro, al que tanto había llegado a querer, y que significaba tanto para ella, tenía vaga conciencia de la presencia de Anthony cerca de ella debatiéndose como enloquecido para salvar lo único que le importaba. Él no podría sobrevivir si perdía el Capital, él se quedaría allí, aunque el teatro ardiese hasta los cimientos.

La fatiga hacía temblar los brazos de Candy; sentía que su cuerpo se balanceaba, succionado por las ráfagas de calor. Oyó que alguien, desde cerca, le gritaba una advertencia, pero ella no interrumpió su batalla por sofocar las llamas, que habían comenzado a devorar uno de los telones laterales. De súbito, algo la golpeó con fuerza en el centro del cuerpo, oprimiéndole la cintura y los costados hasta hacerle perder el aliento. Se encogió de dolor y de susto y no pudo moverse para defenderse, pues alguien la arrastró varios metros. Sintió un ruido silbante y crujiente en sus oídos, que se mezclo con el pesado latido de su pulso.

Aparto de sus ojos un mechón empapado de sudor y, entonces vio que el personal de mantenimiento había volteado el panel de la derecha del escenario. Candy vio que había estado en el camino de su caída, y que una persona la había sacado de un tirón de ese sitio, la misma persona que, en ese momento, estaba sacudiéndole las faldas y cuya mano iba descendiendo con golpes en muslos y pantorrillas. Trató de liberarse de ese alguien, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, hasta que vio, con un estremecimiento de horror, que algunos fragmentos del telón de fondo ardiendo habían prendido su traje.

Una vez que hubo extendido el fuego de la tela de su falda, su salvador se enderezó y su semblante se irguió sobre ella, sombrío y enfurecido. El sudor hacía brillar su rostro, su pecho amplio se elevaba a impulsos de inhalaciones profundas y ávidas.

-Terry –dijo ella, pronunciando con dificultad, pues el humo hacía que su garganta le ardiera, tanto que la sentía a punto de estallar.

Mientras tanto Terry tenía el rostro impasible, pero pareciese que tenía ganas de matarla., sus manos se cerraron como prensas, rodeándola, y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del escenario, sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

-¿Eliza? –oyó ella que Anthony la llamaba, desde muy cerca. El hizo una pausa en sus esfuerzos por contener el fuego y entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos ranuras, al pasar la mirada de ella a Terry-.

¡Por el amor de Dios, sáquela de aquí!

-Para mí será un placer –musitó Terry

Candy hizo una mueca por el dolor producido por la forma en que la sujetaba su marido, pero se dejó sacar del escenario en dirección a la sala verde.

-Por aquí, pudo decir Candy, hasta que la acometió un acceso de tos. Lo guió por la parte de atrás del teatro, y solo se detuvo cuando notó que había alguien más con ellos. Al volverse para ver, fugazmente, quién era, se encontró con un joven que guardaba una asombrosa semejanza con Terry. No podía ser otro que su hermano-.

¿Lo… lord Allistear? –tartamudeó

Sí, es Allistear –confirmó Terry, impaciente-.

Más tarde, tendremos tiempo para las presentaciones, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Candy mostró su disgusto ante la actitud autoritaria de él, se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Estuvo a punto de chocar con una persona que se precipitaba dentro.

Era Annie, que bullía de alivio, pánico, y excitación al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eliza! –Exclamo, agradecida-. Cuando advertí que no estabas afuera, supe que tenía que regresar a buscarte… -se interrumpió al ver a los dos hombres altos, que estaban detrás de candy, y una sonrisa leve y graciosa iluminó su semblante-. Al parecer, ya has sido rescatada. ¡Ya veo que yo debería haberme quedado dentro del teatro, esperando a que me rescatasen a mí también!

Stear se adelantó galante y le ofreció un brazo para escoltarla.

-La admiro, por haber tenido la sensatez de haber salido de inmediato, señorita…

-Britter –respondió ella, y su mirada intensa, no perdió detalle de la elegancia del atuendo, y de lo apuesto que era ese joven-. Annie Britter.

-Lord Allistear Grandchester –dijo él, presentándose con ademán pomposo-. A su servicio, señorita Britter.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empellón a Candy para hacerla salir fuera, donde el aire fesco. Irritada por lo brusco del trato, ella se apartó de él en cuanto sus pies tocaron el pavimento.

-No es necesario andar cargándome como si fuese un saco de cebada –le reprochó ella, entre dientes, sin prestar atención a las otras personas que merodeaban la pequeña calleja, en la parte de atrás.

-Tendrás suerte si no hago algo peor contigo. ¡Mira que ponerte en peligro sin ningún motivo…!

-¡Yo quería quedarme! –replico ella.

Tenía que prestar toda la ayuda que pudiera. ¡Si ese teatro se hubiese quemado, a mí no me quedaría nada!

-Te quedaría la vida –señaló él, en un tono que quemaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda, con sus ojos acuosos e irritados.

Al contemplar el rostro enrojecido de Candy, sus mejillas manchadas de sudor y hollín. Terry sintió que parte de su enfado se desvanecía. Jamás había visto a nadie tan valiente y tan vulnerable, al mismo tiempo. Se las ingenió para encontrar un pañuelo dentro de su chaqueta, y acercándose a ella comenzó a limpiarle la cara con delicadeza.

-Tranquila, quédate quieta.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero comprendió que él tenía razón en parte y decidió facilitarle la tarea.

-Stear –murmuró él, captando los intentos de su hermano por coquetear con la actriz que estaba con ellos—trata de encontrar a nuestro cochero, y dile que traiga el coche hasta aquí.

-sería más práctico conseguir un coche de alquiler

-Ve y haz lo que te digo.

Stear obedeció de mala gana, indudablemente molesto de que su hermano lo privara de la compañía de Annie.

Stear, miró a la menuda actriz, con una sonrisa esperanzada-. No te marches, no te muevas de aquí, pronto volveré.

Annie le respondió con sonrisillas afectadas, fingió que lo saludaba y se quedó admirándolo mientras él se alejaba.

Candy miró a su esposo con expresión inescrutable.

-No es necesario que hagas traer ningún carruaje.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de ir yo sola, no necesito que me lleves.

Candy hizo ademán de avanzar, pero él no se lo permitió…

**continuará...**

**no se ustedes, pero a mí esta Candy me desespera mucho a veces... **

**bueno, espero que lea haya gustado el capítulo, les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más emocionante, ya estamos a un poco más de la mitad de la historia, yo calculé 24 capítulos, pero creo que serán 25 con el epílogo...**

**espero sus comentarios y agradezco todos los que ya me han hecho el favor de dejar...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

-No sabía que estarías aquí esta noche. –dijo Candy, queriendo aliviar un poco la tensión que se sentía.

Después de la dura prueba por la que había pasado dentro, sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar; sin embargo, sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar; sin embargo, pese al peligro que había corrido y a la angustia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. Tuvo la impresión de que en el mundo no existía lugar más seguro que los brazos de Terry.

Él seguía limpiando el hollín de su rostro, moviendo el pañuelo con extremada delicadeza.

-No tuve tiempo de enviarte un mensaje –repuso él-. Fui a buscar a Stear a Warwickshire y volví a Londres tan pronto como pude.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si le resultase indiferente. –Podrías haberte quedado en el campo. A mí no me importaba que regresaras.

-A mí me importaba, yo quería verte, sobre todo en tu noche de estreno.

Los labios de Candy dibujaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que luego se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza. La obra estaba en ruinas; el fuego le había impedido lograr algo que sin duda hubiese sido un paso significativo en su carrera. Y lo peor de todo era que el teatro, y los sueños que en él se albergaban podrían quedar destruidos esa misma noche.

-Todo un espectáculo, ¿verdad? –dijo, ella desalentada.

-Más de lo que hubiese esperado –admitió él, con ligera sonrisa.

Él parecía entender lo que ella sentía: el miedo y la dolorosa conciencia de que la vida nos tenía reservados esta clase de giros. Después del duro trabajo y el sacrificio que había puesto Candy, no era justo que todo pudiera haber quedado destruido con tanta facilidad.

Candy contempló esos ojos azules con destellos verdes, impresionada por la calma y la fortaleza de él y por la intuición de que él no temía a nada. Esa noche, él le había salvado la vida o, al menos, había impedido que sufriese daños. ¿Por qué se había arriesgado por ella? Tal vez sintiera que le debía su protección porque, desde el punto de vista formal, ella era su esposa.

-Gracias pudo decir Candy-. Gracias por lo que hiciste…

El recorrió la trémula curva de la mandíbula de ella con su pulgar y con la yema de su dedo índice.

-No dejaré que nada malo te suceda nunca.

Candy sintió como si los dedos de él le quemasen la piel. Trató de bajar la cara pero él no se lo permitió. Dentro de ella, la emoción y las sensaciones se desplegaron y su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto de él. ella siempre había recelado de los hombres de fuerte voluntad pero, en ese momento, representaba para ella un bendito alivio que él se hiciera cargo de ella.

-Tienes un sólido sentido del deber –susurró la joven pero no es necesario que…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el deber.

Por la puerta del teatro asomó otro rostro.

-¡Señorita Britter! ¡Gracias a Dios! He estado buscándola por todos lados. ¿Está usted bien? ¿Se ha lastimado?

Al volverse, Candy vio a Archie, el escenógrafo, que corría hacia Annie y la aferraba por los hombros, llevado por un impulso. Estaba sucio, manchado, tenía un desgarrón en el hombro de la camisa. En conjunto, tenía la apariencia de un héroe.

-Estoy perfectamente bien –le dijo Annie, sorprendida y complacida al verse objeto de tan ferviente admiración-. No tenía porque preocuparse, señor Cornwall…

-¡No podía soportar la idea de que usted sufriera algún daño!

-Señor Cornwall –dijo Candy, interrumpiendo sin poder contenerse-, ¿Cómo está el teatro? ¿qué está sucediendo dentro?

Archie respondió sin quitar el brazo con el que rodeaba a Annie; está, por su parte, no parecía descontenta con la actitud de él.

-Creo que ahora, el fuego está bajo control. Tengo entendido que algunas personas resultaron heridas en la desbandada que se produjo para salir del edificio pero, hasta el momento no he escuchado hablar de ninguna muerte.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo Candy, abrumada por el alivio-. ¿Eso significa que, después de algunas reparaciones, el Capital volverá a abrir sus puertas?

-Me temo, que serán algo más que unas reparaciones, el lugar ha quedado muy dañado, lo más probable es que hagan falta meses de trabajo… y sólo el diablo sabe de dónde saldrá el dinero. Yo diría que, por lo que resta de la temporada, estamos acabados.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Candy, presa de una extraña desorientación.

Se sentía despojada de toda sensación de toda seguridad.

¿Qué ocurriría luego? ¿Logan decidiría suspender la paga de los actores por el resto de la temporada? Si bien ella tenía algunos ahorros, quizá no fuese suficiente para aguantar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

La voz alegre de Stear interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando reapareció en escena y dijo a su hermano:

-El cochero vendrá enseguida, en cuanto a mí, prefiero no esperar. Tengo ganas de beber algo fuerte y de tener a una moza entre mis brazos.

Echó una mirada especulativa a Annie, captando la indecisión en su semblante y la expresión de desafío y recelo del joven que la tenía abrazada.

-La señorita Britter no pertenece a esa clase de mujeres –dijo Archie, tenso, prolongando el abrazo con gesto protector.

En el rostro de Annie se leían con claridad los pensamientos, mientras miraba a uno y a otro… Archie, tan sincero y esperanzado, y Stear, endiabladamente apuesto e irresponsable. Con movimientos lentos se deshizo del abrazo con el que Archie la tenía asida.

Cuando Candy vio lo que Annie estaba a punto de hacer, sintió un hondo abatimiento. Annie nunca había sido capaz de resistir a un apuesto lord, aún cuando fuese evidente que lo que éste pretendía era una sola noche de entretenimiento en compañía femenina. Candy deseo para sí que su amiga no hiciera una elección equivocada.

Stear arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a Annie, y en sus ojos brillaba una pícara incitación.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a una noche de diversión, bonita muchacha?

Annie no necesitaba más invitación, echó una mirada de pesar a Archie y se acercó a Stear. Una sonrisa atrevida curvó sus labios y puso su mano sobre el brazo de él.

-¿Adónde iremos primero? –preguntó, haciendo reír a Stear.

Él se despidió de su hermano con un murmullo y tomó la mano rígida de Candy en la suya inclinándose sobre ella en demostración de galantería.

-Mis más respetuosos saludos, señora… White –saludó, demostrando, con su actitud que conocía bien la verdadera actitud de Candy.

El rostro de Archie, permaneció inexpresivo, con su vista clavada en Annie, que se alejaba con Stear, en busca de un coche de alquiler.

-Lo lamento –dijo Candy en voz baja.

Archie asintió y compuso una breve sonrisa desesperanzada. Con la frente crispada, Candy lo vio volver al interior del edificio. Echó a Terry una mirada acusadora.

-Podrías haber dicho algo a tu hermano- ¡Él debería haber dejado a Annie en compañía de ése hombre que evidentemente la quiere!

-¡La muchacha tuvo libertad para elegir!

-Bueno, pues ha hecho una mala elección, ¡Tengo serias dudas de que tu hermano albergue intenciones honorables con respecto a ella!

-Yo tiendo a coincidir con esta suposición. –dijo Terry con sequedad-. En la mente de Stear hay solo una cosa, y tu amigita dejo muy claro que estaba dispuesta a complacerlo –y, al ver que se acercaba su coche, lo señaló con la cabeza en gesto decidido-. Aquí está el cochero. Ven.

Ella negó, automáticamente con la cabeza.

-Debo volver a entrar para ver…

-Esta noche, ya no puedes hacer nada aquí. Ven: no me iré sin ti.

-Si estás pensando en repetir la actuación de la otra noche…

-Se ha cruzado ese pensamiento por mi cabeza –interrumpió Terry, con los ojos chispeantes de malicia-.

Pero no pensaba en insistir en ello. Si prefieres, no haremos más que beber una copa y conversar. Abriré una botella de un Armagnac francés de veinticinco años… es el mejor coñac que hayas probado jamás.

El ofrecimiento tenía su atractivo, por decirlo con levedad. No era el coñac lo que la tentaba, sino, más bien, la alarmante necesidad de contar con la compañía de él, con el consuelo que eso le brindaría. No estaba segura de poder confiar en sí misma estando cerca de él, y menos en su presente estado de ánimo.

-No debería.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo? –preguntó el en voz baja.

Esto ya no era solo un ofrecimiento: era un desafío. Candy le sostuvo la mirada y sintió que la temeridad se agitaba en su interior. La noche se había hecho trizas y ella tendría que enfrentar el mañana cuando llegase. Por el momento, un trago fortificante y la compañía de Terry eran lo que ella más quería.

Fue hacia él con pasos lentos.

-Estoy segura de que después lo lamentaré.

Él le sonrió y la llevó hasta el coche, ayudándola a subir. Dio una breve orden al cochero y trepó ágilmente, ocupando el lugar que había junto a ella. El coche se alejó con suave balanceo, y Candy se relajó, se recostó en los cojines del asiento con un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pero sus pestañas se elevaron cuando percibió la mirada intensa de Terry. Él estaba observando los restos chamuscados y arrugados del vestido. Al mirar el modo en que la mirada de él se demoraba en su ceñido corpiño, ella frunció el entrecejo con aire reprobador.

-¿Es preciso que me mires de ese modo?

A desgana, la mirada de Terry pasó al rostro de ella.

-¿De qué modo?

-Como si acabases de sentarte a cenar y yo fuera el primer plato –respondió Candy, mientras él echaba a reír, ella cruzaba los brazos sobre los pechos con gesto defensivo-. ¡Cualquiera diría que habrías quedado satisfecho después de lo de la otra noche!

-Eso no hizo más que acrecentar mi apetito y dejarme con ganas de más –replicó él, observándola, y al notar la incomodidad en su expresión, abandonó la actitud juguetona. Se relajó reclinándose en el asiento con engañoso descuido-. Sé que, aquella noche, te hice daño –dijo él con calma-. Siempre es así la primera vez.

-La próxima vez será mejor.

En esta ocasión, el sonrojo cubrió todo el cuerpo de Candy. Ella supo que él la observaba y que podía ver como se iba extendiendo el rubor por todo su cuerpo.

-No habrá próxima vez –dijo ella, agitada-.

No estaría bien.

-¿No? –preguntó él, perplejo.

-¡Claro! ¿O has olvidado, acaso, a Lady Marlowe, y el niño que ella tendrá?

La expresión de Terry se endureció, aunque, de todos modos, Candy percibió la frustración que bullía dentro de él.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que haya ningún niño –dijo él-. Estoy tratando de descubrir la verdad. Pero, aún si Susana estuviese embarazada, no puedo casarme con ella. Si lo hiciera, acabaría matándola.

Candy sintió, un destello de simpatía por él. era un hombre orgulloso, no tomaba a bien que nadie lo manipulase, y menos una mujer como Susana. Contuvo las ganas de consolarlo, se quedó dónde estaba, en el rincón del asiento del coche.

-Debe ser difícil estar en semejante situación…

-Está noche, no quiero hablar de Susana –cortó él con brusquedad. De inmediato, la expresión dura de él desapareció de su rostro y su boca dibujó un gesto de burla para consigo mismo. Metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo-. Ten… aquí hay algo para ti.

Candy miró con fijeza el obsequio pero no hizo ademán de tomarlo.

-Gracias, no –dijo, incómoda-. No quiero un regalo…

-Es tuyo por derecho. Tendría que habértelo dado hace mucho tiempo.

Con gesto vacilante, ella recibió el estuche, y aflojó el cordón que lo cerraba. Metió dos dedos dentro y sacó un objeto frío y duro que había allí. Se le cortó el aliento al ver el magnífico anillo, que había dentro, tenía un diamante tallado en forma de rosa, engarzado en una gruesa banda de oro. La piedra era de cuatro quilates, por lo menos, su color casi llegaba al azul y sus facetas lanzaban destellos como un fuego fantasmagórico.

-Nunca habías recibido un anillo de bodas –dijo Terry.

-No puedo…

-Pruébatelo.

Candy deseaba ver como se veía aquella piedra enorme en su dedo, pero no se atrevía. Para ella aquel anillo simbolizaban todas las ataduras que la mantenían unida a Terry, además de que consideraba que el matrimonio que les unía carecía de sentido, los votos supuestamente sagrados habían sido pronunciados por unos niños que no tenían la menor idea de lo que sus padres estaban haciendo con ellos. Miró a Terry como si en él pudiera encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que no se había formulado, él la miraba con ternura, y a la vez con cierta impaciencia.

-Es tuyo, quédatelo, por favor.

Ella dudó, pero al fin pudo componerse, en un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de él y se lo devolvió, él lo sostuvo por unos segundos, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, tomó su mano izquierda por la muñeca, y deslizó el anillo en el cuarto dedo.

Candy estaba fascinada con la joya que lucía en su dedo, el brillo del diamante, hacía un hermoso contraste con su pálida piel, el anillo le iba un poco flojo.

-Perteneció a mi madre, dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio. –Ella hubiese querido que tú lo tuvieses.

-¿Estas intentando sobornarme?

-Sólo estoy tratando de tentarte…

-¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio?

Él le devolvió la mirada, y su expresión reflejaba la más absoluta inocencia.

-Considéralo una compensación por todo lo que has tenido que pasar a causa de nuestro matrimonio.

-No soy tan ingenua –dijo ella, sacándose el anillo del dedo—los hombres como tú no dan nada sin esperar recibir algo a cambio. Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Si me lo devuelves, lo arrojaré por la ventana.

-No te atreverías…

Ella le echó una mirada especulativa, y el diabólico brillo que vio en sus ojos le hizo comprender que él estaba diciendo la verdad, si lo retaba, sería capaz de arrojar esa valiosísima joya por la calle.

-Ahora, es tuyo, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras… luego extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando que ella le entregara la joya.

-¿La tiras tú o la tiro yo?

-Ella cerró sus dedos alrededor de la sortija, horrorizada de lo que él pretendía hacer.

-¡No te permitiré que arrojes un objeto tan bello!

-Terry bajo la mano, complacido de lo que había logrado.

-En ese caso, conserva esa maldita cosa, solo te pido que no se la des a tu madre.

Ella se sintió culpable, y volvió a colocar el anillo en su dedo. Él se echó a reír por la expresión de ella.

A Candy le irritaba la sospecha de que su recién hallado marido, se estaba volviendo diestro en el arte de manipularla.

-Tú querrás algo a cambio… -dijo con altivez—.

-Ya te conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de ello.

-Yo solo querré lo que tú estés dispuesta a dar…

-replicó él

-Y… ahora dime, ¿Qué clase de relación imaginas para nosotros?

Candy maldijo el súbito despertar de sus sentidos… la manera en que su cuerpo, de repente, reaccionaba en aguda percepción de ese hombre. Él era resuelto, y tenía confianza es sí mismo, cualidades que ella siempre había admirado en un hombre. Y el hecho de que no perteneciera al mundo del teatro lo hacía más interesante aún. Las vidas de la gente del teatro no tenían nada de permanente.

Compartían una existencia superficial como los gitanos; siempre había una producción que terminaba, y otra que empezaba. Hasta ese momento, ella no habría tenido nada que ver con un hombre como Terry.

-Supongo que… podríamos ser amigos –dijo Candy, dubitativa. –No es necesario que estemos enemistados. Después de todo, los dos queremos lo mismo.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Ser libres… así yo podría continuar con mi vida en el teatro y tú podrás cumplir tus obligaciones para con Lady Marlowe.

-¿Por qué sigues mencionándola?

-Por qué estoy preocupada, no sería correcto que ella tuviera un hijo que no tenga un padre que se haga cargo de él.

-Yo no lo creo… pienso más bien que estás haciendo todo lo posible por levantar un muro entre nosotros.

-¿Y si fuera así? –lo desafió ella ¿Está mal que yo quiera protegerme?

-No tienes por qué protegerte de mí… ¿acaso te he obligado a hacer algo que no desees?

-Dese que nos conocimos, he sido obligada a cenar contigo, te he entregado mi virginidad y ahora he aceptado una joya que realmente yo no tenía deseos de aceptar.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú sientas debilidad por las joyas, eso aún puede arreglarse… aún podemos arrojarlo por la ventana…

En cuanto a lo de apoderarme de tú inocencia… eso fue un regalo que yo nunca esperé recibir… y lo valoro más de lo que te imaginas.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de él sobre su frente, luego sintió leves roces por todo su rostro, y finalmente el contacto de su boca sobre sus labios. Ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse hacia él y devolverle el beso con más profundidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aguardar quieta, en silencio, anticipándose a lo que él podía hacer.

-Fuiste tan dulce esa noche… y tan bella. Jamás había vivido nada parecido. No puedo dejar de recordarlo y de desearte de nuevo…

-No porque tú lo desees sucederá otra vez…

-Según las últimas noticias que yo tenía no era pecado que un hombre se acostara con su esposa.

-Tú y yo no… esto no funcionara, por favor no hagas esto más difícil…

-Bueno, comento Terry con suavidad-. De modo que quieres intentar tener una amistad conmigo.

No tengo objeciones que poner a ello. –dijo tirando de uno de los cordones que sostenían lo que quedaba de la blusa del vestido de ella. El corpiño se abrió dejando al descubierto parte de sus senos-. De hecho creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos muy íntimos…

Su boca tibia fue bajando por el cuello de ella mientras que su mano se deslizaba dentro del corpiño, debajo de la camisa blanca que cubría la carne desnuda de Candy.

Candy cerró los ojos y jadeó al sentir que los largos dedos de él se curvaban sobre su pecho acariciándolo hasta que el pezón le dolió y se endureció.

Sintió su cuerpo inundado de calor, laxo y flojo de deseo. Murmuró una protesta cuando sintió que él la levantaba y la sentaba sobre sus piernas, pero las protestas quedaron rápidamente silenciadas por la boca de él. Ávida, se abrió a su beso, haciendo a un lado todo el pudor, deseando todo el placer que él podía proporcionarle.

El balanceo del coche, aparto sus bocas y Candy buscó que el beso se repitiera pero él se resistió, su boca buscó nuevamente su cuello e inició una nueva exploración, él hallo nuevamente en valle entre los pechos de ella y se perdió en él, mientras sus dedos tironeaban de la tela que los cubría. De los labios de Candy escapó un grito ahogado, al sentir que él mordía con suavidad uno de sus pezones.

La respiración de los dos se volvió rápida y dificultosa y el deseo latía en sus cuerpos; entonces Terry la apartó un palmo y le dijo:

-Dime que no quieres esto. Dime que puedes verme, conversar conmigo sin pensar en esto… sin necesitarme tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Y ahora, dime que solo quieres mi amistad.

Candy se apretó contra él, temblando, sus pechos desnudos rozando los finos linos y los paños de la ropa de él. Era extraño como su mente daba forma a sus pensamientos.

-Te deseo, dijo ella, con un breve suspiro, temerosa de sus necesidades y del dolor que la aguardaba si cedía a ellas.

No debía permitirse amarlo ni depender de él, puesto que eso le daría el poder de despojarla de toda fuerza y confianza en sí misma.

Terry apartó los largos mechones de cabello que ella tenía en su frente, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente, luego lentamente le ayudó a cubrirse nuevamente, estaban acercándose a la casa de él, apenas llegaron los recibió un criado, al que Terry le ordenó preparar la mesa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Le preguntó él.

-No, dijo ella pensativa.

-Debes comer algo, vallamos adentro.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Terry la condujo a la sala, pidió a una doncella que trajera una botella de coñac, y dos copas.

Él destapó la botella y le ofreció una copa, ella la tomó y sorbió lentamente el líquido, sintiendo como quemaba su garganta, y sintiendo también un gran alivio a cada trago.

Luego de eso se les informó que la cena estaba lista, a pesar de la poca disposición de Candy para probar bocado, el hizo todo lo posible para que comiera algo.

Casi no hablaron durante la cena. Candy empezaba a mostrar claros signos de cansancio, él la invitó a subir a su habitación para que tomara una ducha y durmiera un poco.

Candy se rehusó, pero tan cansada como estaba no tuvo argumentos para rebatir, cuando se dio cuenta él ya la llevaba escaleras arriba, pidió que se le preparara la ducha y la dejó a solas para permitir que se aseara, le ofreció un albornoz de su propiedad. Ella lo aceptó agradecida de poder relajarse un momento, inmediatamente después de salir de la ducha, él le ayudó a secar su cabello. Ella se tumbó en la cama y casi instantáneamente se quedó dormida. Él se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar su baño e inmediatamente re reunió con ella.

Él no pudo conciliar el sueño, se dedicó a observarla dormir durante toda la noche, por la mañana muy temprano salió de la habitación tenía que averiguar qué había pasado exactamente en el teatro, y cuáles eran las condiciones actuales del mismo.

Candy despertó poco a poco, el aroma almizclado proveniente de la prenda que estaba usando le hizo recordar inmediatamente dónde se encontraba. Abrió lentamente los ojos esperando encontrarse con él. Grande fue su decepción al no encontrarlo allí, se reprendió a sí misma por su deseo de que él estuviera allí, la situación era tan confusa, por un lado no quería mantenerse cerca de aquel hombre tan dominante que sería capaz de arrasar con todo lo que ella había luchado tan fuertemente, y por otro lado, su corazón empezaba a reconocer que guardaba un profundo sentimiento por Terry al cuál no se atrevía a nombrar.

Se levantó de la cama buscando sus ropas, tenía que usar las mismas del día anterior, pues allí no había nada que pudiera usar, y si lo había seguramente pertenecería a lady Marlowe.

En una silla cercana encontró una bolsa pequeña, que contenía ropa… su ropa, seguramente él había enviado a algún criado a su casa para buscar algo de ropa.

Pensó que después de todo quizá no sería tan malo tener a alguien como Terry a su lado, era evidente que se preocupaba por ella y además de adelantaba a todas sus necesidades.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, se arregló un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, esperando encontrar a Terry.

Cuando bajó por la escalera, se encontró con una doncella a la que le preguntó en donde se encontraba él.

La muchacha le respondió que Terry se encontraba afuera, que iría a buscarlo para informarle que ella le buscaba.

También le informó que el desayuno ya estaba dispuesto para ellos.

Candy se aproximó al comedor y tomó asiento, pocos minutos después, Terry se le unió.

-buenos días ¿descansaste bien?

-Sí, gracias, le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Terry… será mejor que me valla, debo regresar a mi casa y también me gustaría pasar por el teatro, a ver como están las cosas allí.

-¿Me permitirías acompañarte?

-ella pareció meditarlo un poco y finalmente decidió que no tenía ya más nada que perder.

-está bien…

En respuesta él le sonrió.

Ella estaba mordisqueando una fresa, cuando él le dijo que saldría a pedir que prepararan el carruaje.

Ella estaba muy contenta, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando captó la presencia de lady Marlowe.

Que entraba en la habitación y se paseaba prácticamente desnuda.

En ese momento Terry entraba nuevamente.

-El carruaje está listo…

-Vaya veo que has encontrado rápidamente una sustituta para mí, dijo Susana, pensaba en darte una sorpresa, pero veo que la sorprendida soy yo… ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo para nada.

Susana miró a Candy, lamento interrumpir, pero creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, supongo que después de esta noche se habrán satisfecho tus necesidades…

Candy sintió una inmensa furia y tenía ganas de tomarla por el cabello y arrojarla contra el piso, pero se contuvo y le dijo:

-lo que yo haga o no creo que no es asunto de su incumbencia, pero sí, yo estaba ´por marcharme, no quiero entrometerme en vuestros asuntos.

Candy se alejó inmediatamente dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera, dijo Terry, pero ella siguió su camino sin volverse.

-Señora White, tal vez crea que está usted muy cerca de lord Grandchester, pero hay muchas cosas que usted ignora, por ejemplo: que él ya está casado.

Candy se detuvo junto a la puerta, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no decirle que ella era la esposa en cuestión.

-Si, ya lo sé, dijo con indiferencia.

-abrase visto semejante desvergonzada, mira que entregarte a un hombre que ya está casado y que además ha dejado preñada a una tercera…

-Susana, te advierto que… dijo Terry que fue interrumpido por Candy.

-¿desvergonzada? No soy yo quien se pasea prácticamente desnuda por toda la casa.

Fue lo último que dijo ella mientras salía de la casa y llamaba al lacayo.

-Quiero marcharme ahora…

-El cochero se apresuró a obedecerla, y pronto el coche estuvo saliendo de la propiedad, con destino a su casa.

Terry guardó silencio por largo rato, mientras fulminaba a Susana con la mirada.

-Supongo que no puedo culparte por sentirte atraído por ella, es una mujer atractiva.

-No deberías de haber venido.

-No podía seguir lejos de ti, te echaba de menos…

-¿Has hablado ya con tú médico?

-Todavía no, pero pensaba hacerlo pronto…

-Entonces yo lo arreglaré

-No puedes hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

-El doctor es un hombre muy ocupado…

-Tú estás jugando conmigo,, y te advierto que si descubro que no es verdad lo de tu embarazo yo…

-No tienes por qué ponerte amenazador.

-¿Amenazador? Esa es una parte de mí que aún no has llegado a conocer, pero te aseguro que de seguir así lo harás

-¿Estás de mal humor porque he frustrado tus planes de acostarte con esa mujerzuela?

-No digas una sola palabra sobre ella, dijo él en tono amenazador.

-Entiendo que la desees pero no pienses que me hare a un lado tan fácilmente. Luego su expresión cambio y se tornó juguetona.

-No creo que estar conmigo haya representado un sacrificio, si te has aburrido de nuestros juegos en la cama, puedo inventar otros. Te daré placeres que pocas mujeres se atreverían jamás…

-Ha terminado, dijo él con frialdad—

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que se ha terminado?

-Nuestra relación…

-¿Y el niño?

-Ya te he dicho que si tal niño existe, me encargaré de él, pero en cuanto a ti… no pienso volver a acostarme contigo, no pienso tocarte, y si Dios me ayuda, tampoco te veré.

Si tú das a luz a un niño, dentro de los próximos nueve meses entonces veremos…

-Lamentarás haberme tratado así dijo ella furiosa al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

-Puede ser, pero entre tanto, te vestirás y dejarás mi casa de inmediato, le dijo Terry lanzando un largo suspiro cuando la vio partir.

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...**

**gracias a:**

**LIZ CARTER, LAURA, MARIE KLEISSE, CECY, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, CONNY DE G, MINDI, GUEST, CONEJA, OLIGAZ, MALU UZUMAKI, GRAU GREY Y AMI C.L. **

**QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE DEJARON UN COMENTARIO EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A QUIENES SIGUEN Y LEEN ESTA HISTORIA DE MANERA ANÓNIMA... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Candy estaba muy molesta, no sabía con quién estaba más enojada, si debatió entre irse a casa e ir al teatro, finalmente decidió ir al teatro, para ver la magnitud de los daños, el cochero la llevó hasta ahí y ella le dijo que no era necesario que la esperara.

Entró en el lugar y únicamente vio escombros, telones arruinados, escenografías enteras consumidas por el fuego, trajes arruinados, en fin, sin duda el incendio había sido despiadado y debían considerarse afortunados de haber salido con vida, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente y sintió inmensas ganas de llorar y derrumbarse allí mismo, todo lo que conocía, todo por lo que había luchado tanto estaba ahora hecho cenizas…

Luego de estar allí un largo rato, se dirigió hacia lo que habían sido las oficinas, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le dijera que pasaría ahora… sin embargo no encontró a nadie, así que decidió ir a buscar a Anthony.

Cuando llegó, pidió al mayordomo que informara a Anthony que ella estaba allí.

-Sí, señora enseguida, pase por favor.

Candy sintió que su valor disminuía a cada paso que daba hacía el interior de la lujosa casa, en ese tranquilo barrio de St. James Square. La casa tenía el ancho de tres entrepaños y su fachada estaba adornada con macizas columnas ahusadas que parecían puestas allí para intimidar a los visitantes curiosos como ella, por ejemplo. Ella nunca había estado allí antes, pues Anthony había prohibido a todos los actores y al personal del Capital que pusieran un pie en su propiedad.

Hasta dónde Candy sabía, rara vez Anthony recibía a alguien en su casa. Y las pocas personas que lo habían visitado no habían dicho una sola palabra acerca del aspecto de su casa y de su forma de vida, Anthony era todo un misterio y eso parecía complacerlo bastante.

A Candy, le parecía lógica la actitud de Anthony, a ella también le gustaba tener privacidad en su casa, para ella Anthony era una especie de consejero, en parte lo que había impulsado a Candy a presentarse así en la casa de él, era la grave situación de teatro, pero también había un problema que ella consideraba demasiado abrumador para enfrentarlo sola. No había ninguna otra persona en quién pudiese confiar para pedirle algún consejo sensato. Se preguntó si Anthony la echaría de su casa de inmediato y si se enfadaría por su presencia allí. También existía la posibilidad de que el problema que ella tenía lo divirtiese y se burlara de ella. Esa idea la hizo encogerse, pero se obligó a seguir caminando.

-El señor Brower la recibirá pronto, señora White, murmuró el criado.

De pronto ella pensó que quizá lo habría despertado, era aún temprano y quizá…

Desecho la idea dde inmediato, pues no imaginaba a Anthony conciliando plácidamente el sueño después de lo acontecido. Candy se distrajo mientras recorría la casa, sin poder creer que por fin, estaba viendo el mundo privado de Anthony.

La decoración de las habitaciones era de estilo italiano, con muebles de profuso tallado, frescos, pintados en los cielos rasos y blancos bustos de mármol. De todo emanaba un aire de lujo, todo estaba lustrado, aterciopelado y serenamente atenuado. La tapicería y las cortinas de las ventanas estaban hechas en intensos tonos de azul, oro y borravino.

Llegaron a una sala íntima donde se apilaban cojines de seda y terciopelo sobre los sofás y sillones dónde se veían pequeñas mesas de marquetería, llenas de novelas y libros de estampas. Anthony se levantó de una tumbona en el mismo momento en que Candy traspaso el umbral.

-Señora White –dijo, en voz un tanto ronca-. ¿Cómo está usted? Espero que el fuego no le haya hecho ningún daño.

-Estoy muy bien, aseguró Candy.

Atrajo su mirada la otra persona que se encontraba en la sala, una de las mujeres de belleza exótica que hubiese visto jamás. Su piel era como de crema dorada, el cabello negro y liso, y sus ojos de un impresionante color verde claro. Llevaba una pesada bata de seda ceñida a su esberta cintura, que destacaba la forma de su cuerpo. A Candy la fascinó, de modo que esta era la misteriosa mujer que vivía con Anthony. ¿Sería más que una amante para él o sólo una comodidad?

La mujer sonrió a Candy y se acerco a Anthony.

-Os dejaré solos para que podáis conversar –dijo, pasó una mano por el cabello rubio de Anthony y luego abandono la estancia.

Anthony dirigió a Candy una mirada especulativa. Él tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el humo; en contraste, los iris de sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca.

-Toma asiento –le dijo, señalando una silla acolchada cerca de él-. ¿Quieres una copa?

-No, gracias, dijo Candy acomodándose en la silla.

Anthony aún conservaba sus ropas de la noche anterior, se le veía en estado desastroso: con la camisa manchada de sudor y de hollín, la camisa desgarrada en varias partes, los pantalones rotos en la rodilla.

-Me gustaría saber que sucederá ahora, pase por el teatro y vi la magnitud del daño…

-Lo sé, no quedo destruido del todo pero harán falta muchas reparaciones, y un montón de dinero. Tendremos que reducir a la mitad las presentaciones que había planeado para esta temporada y reservar el resto para hacer una gira por el interior. Entre tanto, yo iré y volveré para supervisar las obras que se hagan en el Capital.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Candy.

Ella detestaba las giras, los horarios tardíos, la mala comida y los cuartos sucios. En el pasado habían sido pocos los espectáculos que habían llevado en giras limitadas por sitios como Bristol, Leicester y Chester. Era muy cansado enfrentar las muchedumbres que solían esperarla a la salida de su alojamiento y aguantar la celosa observación de que era objeto, fuera donde fuese.

Pese a su evidente fatiga, Anthony sonrió al ver la evidente falta de entusiasmo de ella.

-Nada de quejas –murmuró-. No estoy en condiciones de reñir.

Candy se las arregló para retribuir la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco lo estoy –repuso bajando la vista.

-La obra marchaba espléndidamente antes del incendio. Estoy segura de que hubiera recibido buenas críticas.

-la semana que viene la llevaremos a Bath.

-¿Tan pronto? –es que todo el telón ha quedado destruido, y la escenografía…

-Haré que Cornwall y los otros improvisen algo. Pueden modificar el mar y los paneles de la costa de "el mercader de Venecia". La cuestión es que no podemos permitirnos demorar más tiempo.

-Tal vez podamos recaudar más fondos si realizamos funciones a beneficio para reparar el teatro. –propuso Candy.

-Yo me preocuparé por el dinero, entre tanto…

-la miró de frente ¿Por qué has venido Eliza?

-Yo… necesito tu consejo.

Él esperó con una paciencia poco habitual en él a que ella continuara.

-Tengo problemas personales –barbotó.

-Ya lo había imaginado. Prosigue.

-No estoy comportándome como solía hacerlo estoy adoptando decisiones que sé que son erróneas; sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo a que mi trabajo se resienta, pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer después.

-Espera –dijo Anthony, tratando de interpretar esa catarata de frases confusas-. Deduzco que todo esto tiene que ver con un hombre. Por casualidad, ¿ese hombre es lord Grandchester?

-Sí

-desde luego –dijo él, y un brillo irónico y divertido brilló en sus ojos-. Él ha dado vuelta a tu vida como si fuera una media… y ahora tú estás empezando a pensar que te enamoraste de él.

A Candy le molestó el modo en que él lo expresaba, como sí sus sentimientos fueran solo un lugar y su desazón estuviera fuera de lugar. Anthony no percibía el nudo que se le había hecho a Candy en el pecho, la desolación que estaba empujándola al desastre.

Sin embargo, ella tomó muy en serio las palabras de él. lo que ella sentía hacía Terry, la abrumadora atracción física, la necesidad de su compañía, la sensación de que se entendían mutuamente… la recorrió un fuerte estremecimiento y se hizo el propósito de enfrentar la verdad. Sí, estaba enamorada de Terry. Luchó por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No se trata de algo que yo desee sentir –dijo, tosiendo un poco.

-Claro que no –dijo Anthony, pasando una mano por su rubio cabello-. ¿Te has acostado con él?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Lo has hecho –confirmó él sin alterarse, adivinando la respuesta en la expresión ofendida de ella-. Eso explica muchas cosas. Tú no eres una mujer que entregue sus favores así como así. No me cabe duda de que no sabes distinguir el amor de la pasión… y eso es peligroso. Nunca te permitas mantener una aventura a menos que estés segura que mantienes el control por entero. Si tienes la impresión de que Grandchester te supera, y no puedes manejarlo, rompe con él. no importa lo doloroso que te parezca en el momento: es el único camino prudente.

-No es tan fácil –dijo Candy

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… da la casualidad de que estoy casada con él.

Si no se hubiese sentido tan desdichada, Candy habría disfrutado mucho al ver la expresión de Anthony. No había imaginado que su revelación afectara tanto a Anthony que siempre permanecía tan ajeno a todo lo que sucedía fuera del teatro.

Anthony se ahogó con la bebida que estaba tomando y tardó unos momentos en recuperarse.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó confundido

-desde hace dieciocho años.

Anthony se sintió aún más confundido que antes, y llegó a pensar que quizá estaba alucinando.

-Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido… Eliza

-Nos casaron cuándo éramos tan solo unos niños.

Anthony, dejó a un lado su bebida con una expresión confundida y agobiada.

-continúa… dijo en voz baja.

Con palabras atropelladas, Candy comenzó a relatar su pasado y le reveló como le había afectado ese matrimonio que había pesado sobre ella durante tantos años, Candy se sintió culpable por haberle ocultado por espacio de dos años algo tan importante, sin embargo a la vez también sintió un gran alivio por el alivio que significaba confesarle a alguien los pensamientos y sentimientos que había guardado solo para ella, le contó absolutamente todo, reservándose únicamente el supuesto embarazo de lady Marlowe, consideraba que ese era un asunto demasiado personal para contarlo; eso los expondría tanto a ella como a Terry.

-Y… ahora que me has revelado todo esto… ¿qué esperas de mí?

-Tal vez… necesito que alguien me diga que debo hacer… necesito un consejo sensato, ya no confío en mi misma en lo referente a este asunto…

-¿Grandchester tiene intenciones de seguir adelante con el matrimonio?

-No lo sé –respondió ella con cautela.

Creo que tal vez… lo quiera.

-Te daré mi opinión. No creo que sea bueno continuar… si te quedas con él, tendrás que hacer todos los sacrificios que él te pida…

-Lo sé –susurró ella pesarosa.

-ero hay algo más; yo no creo en el amor. Al menos, no creo en esa sensación grandiosa, apasionada, que nosotros representamos para el público sobre el escenario. Es solo una ilusión; nunca perdura. Las personas son intrínsecamente egoístas. Cuando se enamoran, intercambian mutuas promesas sólo para conseguir lo que desean. Cuando el amor desaparece o se destruye, lo único que quedan son mentiras y desilusión… y recuerdos que no te dejan dormir por la noche

La hondura de su cinismo sorprendió un poco a Candy.

-Tengo la impresión de que hablas de tu propia experiencia…

Anthony sonrió sin emoción.

-Sí; he tenido alguna experiencia. La suficiente para saber lo riesgoso que es confiar tu corazón a otra persona. Nunca es aconsejable hacerlo, menos en el caso de una mujer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por un motivo evidente. En esencia, el matrimonio no es otra cosa que una transacción económica, la ley, la religión y la sociedad, dictaminan que tú eres propiedad de tu esposo. La poesía y el romance son una manera de hacerlo digerible, pero esas cosas sólo pueden engañar a quienes son jóvenes y tontos. Tal vez tú llegues a la conclusión de que amas lo bastante a Grandchester como para entregar tu cuerpo y tu alma a sus cuidados… pero yo no te lo aconsejaría.

-¿Qué harías tú si estuvieses en mi lugar?

-Yo pensaría en encontrar un juez que anulara matrimonio. Eso, siempre y cuando fuese legal, por empezar. Yo estoy seguro de que está basado en alguna licencia obtenida por perjurio –dijo él, y de pronto, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro-. Valla padres notables, que habéis tenido… son de una codicia casi Shakesperiana.

-No puedes imaginarlo –dijo Candy con sequedad.

Reflexionó sobre el consejo de Anthony, tan inflexible y realista. Ella había abrigado la esperanza de que después de hablar con él todo sería claro; por el contrario, tenía tantas dudas como antes. Él abogaba por una vida de completa independencia y autosuficiencia, pero eso tenía un precio que habría que pagar, y ella no quería quedarse sola para siempre.

-Todo esto es muy confuso –dijo Candy, más para sí misma que para él-. No quiero dejar la escena y aprecio mi libertad más que a nada, y sin embargo, una parte de mi anhela tener marido, hijos, un hogar como es debido…

-No puedes tenerlo todo.

Candy suspiró.

-Ya de niña quería lo que no era bueno para mí. En la sala de nuestra casa solía haber una caja de plata llena de golosinas; yo podía tomar solo una cada día. A pesar de todo, los dulces desaparecían de manera misteriosa, hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrió empezar a acusar a los empleados de robarlos.

-Y no eran los criados –adivinó Anthony.

-No, era yo. Por la noche, me escurría a la planta baja y me atiborraba de dulces hasta que me descomponía.

Anthony se echo a reír.

-Con los placeres mundanos pasa lo mismo: uno nunca tiene bastante.

Candy intentó sonreír en respuesta, pero la aflicción la agobiaba.

Nunca había sentido tal incertidumbre respecto a su propio raciocinio, pues temía que los placeres de la vida y las facilidades que Terry podría brindarle serían demasiado tentadores para resistirlos. Y luego, cuando descubriese su error, ya sería demasiado tarde, estaría ligada a él para siempre. Empezaría a culparlo, y a sí misma, por su permanente descontento.

-quizá no sería tan malo para mí ir de gira –dijo Candy-. Necesito alejarme de aquí, de él, para poder pensar con claridad.

-Adelántate y espéranos en Bath –sugirió Anthony-. Si quieres puedes partir mañana. Yo no diré a nadie dónde estás. Podrás tener unos días para estar a solas, ir a los baños, visitar las tiendas de la calle Bond… lo que tú quieras… tómate un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de tu decisión.

-Gracias, has sido muy bondadoso conmigo.

-tengo mi propio motivo de interés: sería difícil reemplazarte en el Capital.

Candy se echó atrás y sonrió.

-Señor Brower, ¿has amado, alguna vez, a una persona del modo que amas ese maldito viejo teatro?

-Sólo una vez… y me bastó.

Anthony recordó para sí mismo… hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella…

Su nombre era Karen Kleisse, una hermosa mujer alta, dueña de una envidiable figura, cabellos castaños largos y rizados, y unos encantadores ojos verdes, Anthony, la había conocido en una fiesta de fin de semana, ella era hija de un aristócrata arruinado… inmediatamente después de verla, Anthony sentía que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Anthony hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para conquistarla, y sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto cuando ella le confesó que también sentía lo mismo por él, sin embargo, el deber y la responsabilidad que pesaban sobre ella la obligaron a alejarse de él, contrayendo matrimonio con un viejo lord, muy rico, Anthony no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sin duda alguna aquel hombre era mil veces mejor partido que él, pues ¿qué podía hacer un muchacho que apenas empezaba a hacerse camino en la industria del teatro? Decepcionado, aceptó su derrota y desde entonces, Anthony cerró para siempre las puertas de su corazón, negándose a enamorarse nuevamente, y prometiéndose que la falta de dinero jamás le supondría un problema.

Se dedicó a trabajar muy duro hasta que logró obtener la posición y la reputación de la que ahora gozaba.

Esa misma tarde, Anthony había ido al teatro para empezar a organizar las reparaciones del mismo.

-Sostenga esto para que pueda echarle un vistazo.

-ordenó al pintor de escena y a un ayudante que estaba allí.

Uno de los tramoyistas advirtió la presencia de Terry y, acercándose a Anthonhy, le informó con un murmullo. Anthony alzó la cabeza bruscamente y lanzó una mirada penetrante a Terry. Su expresión era, a un tiempo, precavida y amable.

-Lord Grandchester, -saludó afable-. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Estoy buscando a la señora White.

Cuando los criados de la casa de Candy le informaron que había abandonado Londres y que no volvería por un buen tiempo, se vio impulsado por acudir al teatro. Los sirvientes no habían querido revelarle nada más, pese a los sobornos y las francas amenazas que él había empleado.

-No la encontrara aquí –dijo Anthony.

-¿Dónde está?

Anthony bajo del escenario de un salto y se acercó a él con una sonrisa fría y cortés. Habló rn voz baja.

-En este momento, la señora White no quiere ver a nadie milord.

-Es una gran pena –dijo Terry, sin alterarse-.

O la encontraré con su ayuda o sin ella.

Las facciones de Anthony adquirieron el aspecto de haber sido talladas en piedra. Hizo una profunda inspiración.

-Yo tengo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que sucede, Grandchester. No tengo derecho a expresar mi desaprobación. Sin embargo, he invertido mucho en Candice, y ahora, más que nunca, el teatro necesita de su talento, espero que pueda respetar su necesidad de estar sola.

Terry no estaba dispuesto de hablar sobre su vida privada con ese hombre, sin embargo debía tener en cuenta una incómoda verdad: conocía a Candy desde mucho tiempo antes que él y ella parecía confiar en él, además de que estaba agradecida con él por haberle dado la oportunidad de trabajar en el Capital. Si bien ella le había aclarado que entre ella y Anthony no existía nada más qe una relación profesional, Terry no podía menos que abrigar sospechas. ¿Cómo era posible que Anthony no se sintiera atraído por una mujer como Candy?

-¿Existe acaso la posibilidad de que mantenga usted algún otro interés para mantenerla lejos de mí? –preguntó Terry con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿O será que todos los administradores de teatro expresan la misma preocupación para con sus actrices?

-La señora White, es mi amiga, y le brindaré mi protección siempre que ella lo necesite.

-¿Protección contra qué?

-Al parecer, usted cree tener derechos sobre Eliza; pero a pesar de eso no la conoce. Tal vez tenga la intención de alejarla del mundo del teatro y de ofrecerle sustitutos pero, en ese caso, ella se marchitará como una flor cortada.

-¿Habla como un amigo afligido? ¿Ó cómo un productor preocupado por sus ganancias?

Anthony no reaccionó a la provocación, sin embargo la rigidez en su expresión le hizo comprender a Terry que había dado en el blanco.

-Ella significa para mí mucho más que las ganancias

-¿cuánto más? –insistió Terry, y al no hallar más que silencio como respuesta, se echó a reír-. Ahórreme su hipócrita preocupación, con respecto a la señora White. Solo le pido que no interfiera en mi relación con ella o lamentará haber puesto los ojos en mí.

-Ya lo lamento –musitó Anthony, irguiéndose como una estatua, mientras veía marcharse a Terry.

Al principio, Bath había sido construida por los romanos en torno a varias fuentes de aguas termales. A comienzos del siglo XVII, la región fue convertida por los gregorianos en un elegante lugar de recreo, con apacibles paseos y altas y elegantes terrazas palatinas. Ahora, ya en su madurez, Bath, no era solo accesible para la aristocracia, sino también para la clase media. La gente acudía para mejorar su salud tomando baños. La ciudad, levantada a lo largo de río Avon, en medio de colinas de piedra caliza, brindaba diversiones y comercios: allí había alojamiento que iba desde lo simplemente cómodo a lo lujoso.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la casa de baños con la fuente de aguas termales que quedaba cerca de la posada en la que se alojaba, Candy contemplaba los últimos rayos de sol, que desaparecía detrás del nuevo teatro. Este era un magnífico edificio que albergaba en su interior un estupendo escenario y tres hileras de palcos, en su magnífica decoración figuraba el púrpura y el oro, hacía una semana que ella estaba en Bath, y durante ese tiempo había visto llegar cajas y cajas con equipo y escenografía para el estreno de _señora engaño. _También habían llegado ya los tramoyistas y parte del elenco. Al día siguiente era el primer ensayo al que Anthony había convocado, la primera función sería dentro de tres días.

En el transcurso de sus salidas de compras, y cuando fue a visitar la sala de bombeo, una magnífica construcción con columnas corintias, tanto por fuera como por dentro, Candy había escuchado los comentarios locales relacionados con la obra. Algunos afirmaban que por nada del mundo irían a verla. Otros, manifestaban un vivo interés por la producción. Se tejían una gran cantidad de especulaciones acerca de su persona, eso la divirtió mucho, ella no fue reconocida, debido a que usaba un velo que cubría por completo su rostro.

Era necesario que mantuviese su identidad en secreto. Años atrás, Candy había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca satisfaría las expectativas que el público ponía sobre ella. Era inevitable que quisieran que se asemejara a alguna de las heroínas que interpretaba, incluyendo el diálogo ingenioso y los gestos vehementes. El propio Anthony, se quejaba de que las mujeres pretendían que él se comportara de manera romántica e incluso a veces se lo exigían.

-Es un problema frecuente para los actores –le había dicho él-. La gente siempre se decepciona cuando descubre que somos seres humanos como todos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de baños, un pequeño edificio con detalles de estilo griego, Candy saludó a la mujer que se encargaría de atenderla.

Desde que ella había llegado a la ciudad, días atrás había llegado a un acuerdo con la dueña del lugar para que impidiera la entrada a cualquier persona mientras ella acudía a bañarse por las noches. Era la única forma en que ella podía tener un momento de paz, alejada de todos los comentarios, las preguntas y las miradas curiosas de las mujeres. El horario era conveniente, pues muy pocas personas acudían a la casa de baños en ese horario. Existía la idea de que era mucho más saludable tomar el baño por las mañanas, así que las personas acudían en ese horario.

Candy salió de la antecámara y traspuso una puesta de madera combada para entrar en la sala de baños. La superficie del agua era tersa como un cristal y reflejaba la luz de una única lámpara que estaba fija a la pared. De la piscina, se elevaba un olor ácido y mineral que llenaba todo el ambiente. El agua caliente hacía un maravilloso contraste con el aire fresco del exterior. Candy lanzó un suspiro de goce anticipado, se quitó la ropa y la amontonó sobre una silla de madera. Se sujetó el pelo con dos hebillas, formando un moño en la coronilla.

Descendió con cuidado por los gastados peldaños que conducían al agua. El penetrante calor, la hizo estremecer de placer; ella dejó que sus brazos flotaran en el agua vigorizante, salpicándose lánguidamente el cuello.

A medida que su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente pasaba de un pensamiento a otro. Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Terry al enterarse de su súbita desaparición, sí habría intentado encontrarla… o sí habría estado demasiado ocupado con Lady Marlowe. Su imaginación, evocó el cuadro que harían él y Susana, con sus cuerpos abrazados en el acto de amor. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esas imágenes. Era para ella fuente de profunda preocupación saber qué es lo que habría ocurrido después de que ella se marchase de la casa de Terry, la mañana después del incendió ¿habría permitido él que su amante se quedara en su casa? ¿Habrían discutido? ¿HAb rían hecho el amor?

-No me importa, no me importa –musitó Candy, mojándose la cara con las manos.

Sabía que esa era una mentira. A pesar de sus negativas, sus temores y su terquedad, ella no podía menos que sentir que Terry era suyo. Después de todo lo que había sufrido a causa del matrimonio entre ambos, había conquistado el derecho a amarlo. Pero, por otra parte, si era cierto que había un niño en gestación… no sabía si podría vivir sabiendo que ella había contribuído a que Terry dejase de lado sus responsabilidades.

-en el momento en que se salpicaba nuevamente la cara, oyó la voz de la empleada de la casa de baños que se parecía a un gorjeo, diciéndole:

-Señora White.

Se enjugó los ojos y miró hacia la entrada, donde estaba la anciana.

Los rizos grises de la vieja, sujetos en la coronilla, se balancearon alegremente acompañando el ritmo de sus palabras.

-Señora White, hay una visita para usted. Estoy segura de que usted se alegrará mucho cuando vea a esta persona.

Candy sacudió la cabeza e gesto enfático.

-ya le he dicho que nadie puede entrar en el baño mientras yo esté aquí…

-Sí, pero usted no rechazaría a su propio esposo, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Mi esposo? –preguntó Candy con vivacidad.

-Sí; desde luego que es un hombre elegante y apuesto.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, al tiempo que Terry entraba, haciendo a un lado a la asistenta.

-Aquí estás –dijo él, en tono agradable, posando la mirada en Candy, que se hundía más en el agua humeante.

-¿Me has echado de menos querida?

Candy se recuperó y lo miró de reojo.

-En absoluto.

Ella tuvo grandes deseos de arrojar un poco de agua sobre sus pantalones inmaculados y su blanca camisa de lino.

La empleada del baño rió con disimulo, ante lo que consideró un juego entre los dos. Terry le dirigió a la empleada una encantadora sonrisa.

-Le agradezco mucho que me haya permitido reunirme con mi esposa, ahora si no le molesta le pido que te nos permita unos minutos de intimidad…

Y si fuera más amable, le pido que mantenga alejados a otros visitantes…

-Ni un alma cruzará este umbral –prometió la mujer, haciendo un guiño mientras se marchaba-. ¡Buenas noches señor!

Cuando se volvió hacía Candy vio que ésta aún lo miraba con hostilidad.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Terry se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de una silla.

-Tu amiga Annie me dijo que la compañía estaba preparándose para hacer una gira en Bath. Y después de haber averiguado en algunas posadas y hoteles descubrí dónde te alojabas. El propietario de la posada me informó que acostumbrabas venir aquí cada tarde.

-El no tenía derecho a…

-Es que yo he sido muy convincente.

Cuando dijo eso, su mirada se posó en la parte superior de los blancos pechos de ella, que la luz vacilante de la lámpara hacía brillar.

-¡Oh!, estoy segura de eso –repuso Candy, en tono sarcástico.

Se acercó a la pared de la piscina, ocultando así su cuerpo de él. Tal vez fuese a causa del calor del agua que sintió acelerarse el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ningún otro la había mirado del modo en que la miraba él, con sus ojos azules cálidos y apreciativos, desbordantes de posesividad.

Terry se agachó cerca de ella, y se equilibró apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

-Tú sigues huyendo de mí, y yo sigo encontrándote –dijo en tono suave.

-No pasarás una sola noche conmigo en la posada. Y tengo la sospecha de que todos los alojamientos de Bath están llenos. Si no quieres dormir en la calle esta noche, será mejor que vuelvas a Londres.

-Tengo una casa con jardín en Laura Place.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella, tratando de disimular su fastidio-. No eres un hombre al que le interese la vida social de Bath.

-He comprado la casa para mi padre. A él le gusta venir aquí cuando su salud le permite viajar. ¿Te agradaría verla?

-No creo, por si no lo habías notado, he estado tratando de evitarte –dijo, y echó bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Terry estiró la mano para enjuagarle unas gotas de jabón en el mentón.

-¡No me toques!

-Sí estás enojada por lo que sucedió con Susana el otro día…

-No me importa en absoluto. Me da lo mismo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella. Y estoy más enfadada conmigo misma que con cualquier otra persona.

-¿Por qué habrías querido estar conmigo? –murmuró él.

Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto, solo quebrado por el suave chapoteo del agua en la piscina. Candy había perdido por completo la sensación de paz que le había dado el baño, y había sido reemplazada por una tensión que agarrotaba cada parte de su ser. Clavó la vista en las afiladas facciones de Terry, en el brillo de sus ojos, y entonces comprendió la vastedad del deseo de él. él estaba allí porque la deseaba… y no la dejaría libre con tanta facilidad.

-No deberías haberme seguido hasta Bath –dijo ella-. No conseguirás nada de mí; menos aún el tipo de bienvenida que al parecer tu esperas.

En lugar de discutir, él la sometió a un meticuloso escrutinio visual. Poso la mirada sobre la delgada mano de ella, con sus dedos rígidos, apoyados en el borde de piedra de la piscina.

-Llevas el anillo que te regalé –observó él.

Candy apretó las manos y las sumergió en el agua, ocultando el diamante reluciente.

-No significa nada, salvo que casualmente, me agrada. Y si das por cierto que puedes comprarme…

-No doy nada por cierto –interrumpió él, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Al parecer, imaginas que voy a saltar sobre ti en cualquier momento. Casi diría que si no lo hago te sentirías decepcionada.

-Dejémonos de juegos –dijo Candy con altivez-. Tú has venido hasta aquí porque quieres volver a acostarte conmigo.

-Por supuesto que quiero –dijo él sin inmutarse. Y tú también quieres lo mismo. Según yo recuerdo, fue una experiencia en la que ambos disfrutamos… ¿o acaso serías capaz de afirmar que solo estabas fingiendo?

-Si no te marchas, te echaré tanta agua que arruinaré esas ropas tuyas tan elegantes.

La sonrisa de Terry perduró.

-En ese caso, no tendría excusas para no reunirme contigo.

El brazo de Candy se aflojó lentamente.

-Por favor, vete, llevo demasiado tiempo en el baño y la piel empieza a arrugárseme.

- Te ayudaré a salir

-No gracias

-¿Tienes pudor? –preguntó él arqueado las cejas con expresión burlona.

-No saldré hasta que te hayas marchado

-No me marcharé, dijo él con una sonrisa provocativa.

-Está bien, dijo con frialdad, puedes ayudarme a salir.

Terry se aproximó hasta el borde de la piscina y extendió el brazo hasta ella de manera que ella pudiera apoyarse en él para salir.

Candy tiró de él con toda su fuerza para hacerlo caer, y luego retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la alberca, sin poder contener la risa al verlo emerger todo empapado, y con los cabellos revueltos pegados al rostro. Por detrás de sus pestañas pegoteadas, sus ojos azules prometían venganza.

-Pequeña diablesa –musitó él, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Candy siguió riendo, con una mezcla de humor y alarma, y trató de escapar de él, pero Terry la aferró por la cintura y, al acercarla a su cuerpo, varias capas de ropa empapada quedaron aplastadas entre los dos.

-es que necesitabas una inmersión medicinal –explicó ella, todavía sacudida por la risa-. El agua curará todos tus males.

-Hay un mal que no curará –dijo él, en tono cargado de intención y, ahuecando las manos sobre las nalgas de ella, la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

La risa de Candy se desvaneció al sentir la erección de él insinuándose, íntima entre sus muslos. El cuerpo de ella flotó en el agua caliente y se aferró a él, sujetándose de los hombros de Terry, rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas. El aliento de los dos se mezclaba, escapando en bocanadas irregulares, y ellos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban inmóviles, y sin embargo, Candy tuvo la sensación de que se revolcaban juntos, atrapados en la succión del agua agitada.

Candy apartó con suavidad los mechones de pelo mojados que se pegan a la frente de él, y sus dedos pasaron de la sien a la oreja de Terry. Fue rozando su mandíbula con el pulgar. Estaba fascinada con la sensación del contacto de su piel húmeda.

De repente, Terry la alzó en alto, apretándola contra sí, sin tener que hacer fuerza contra el agua.

Con sus manos grandes, la sujetó por debajo de las axilas, sosteniéndola con firmeza, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el pecho de ella, su boca se deslizaba por la curva de su pecho y asía uno de sus erectos pezones. El toque rápido y leve de su lengua le provocó una aguda y dulce reacción, y el pico se contrajo en la boca de él. Terry tironeó y la acaricio con su boca, haciéndola jadear y arquearse en sus brazos, las ávidas manos de Candy se clavaron en su camisa de lino, convertida en una película.

Terry la sumergió otra vez en el agua y, deslizando su mano por la cadera de Candy, la llevó a la piel tensa del vientre, sus dedos resbalaron hacia la unión de sus muslos, llegando hasta la mata de vello, hasta que encontró su parte más sensible. Ella se estremeció sintiendo un deseo cada vez mayor, queriendo cada vez más de ese placer que él le brindaba, sin embargo no podía abandonarse por completo, consiente del sitio en dónde se hallaban.

-No podemos, jadeó ella. Aquí no.

-¿Me deseas? –susurró é, mientras le daba un profundo beso, saboreando la dulce tibieza de su boca.

Candy se estremeció, pegada a él, sintiendo su cuerpo resbaladizo e ingrávido apretado al de él. Borroneado por las pestañas mojadas, vio el rostro de él próximo al suyo, el leve brillo bronceado de su piel, su mirada que prometía la concreción de eróticas fantasías.

Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, Terry posó su boca en el cuello de ella dándole leves mordiscos hasta llegar a su oreja.

-bastará con que me lo digas, una sola palabra, sí o no.

De la boca de ella escapó un leve gemido. Se sumía en las sensaciones, anhelaba lo que ella misma se había prohibido, aún sabiendo lo erróneo que era… pero eso no importó. Le pareció que, fuera de ese pequeño recinto, nada existía. Llevó su mano al cabello mojado de él y se aferró.

-Sí susurró.

Candy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él, y Terry trataba de ayudarla, una vez que su pecho quedó descubierto Candy deslizó sus manos por esa tersa extensión, dura como si fuese de mármol.

-Date prisa –lo urgió ella, derramando besos sobre el rostro y el cuello de él.

La tarea de desabrochar los pantalones mojados, era difícil y, arqueando una ceja con expresión irónica, la interrumpió para decir: -Hasta ahora, nunca me había desnudado debajo del agua. No es tan fácil como tú podrías pensar.

-sigue intentándolo –susurró ella mientras lo besaba. Su lengua entró en la boca de él, provocándolo, hasta hacerlo emitir una mezcla de risa y gemido, impulsándolo a tirar con más fuerza de los pantalones, hasta que por fin los broches cedieron, liberando su rampante erección, la mano de Candy encerró el miembro duro y sedoso, sujetándolo con suavidad y deslizándose sobre él.

Terry la sujetó con firmeza y la penetró lentamente. Ella gimió y se aferró con fuerza a él, temblando de deleite. Terry penetró más, deseoso de embestirla con rapidez, pero el agua lo obstaculizaba, dando a sus movimientos un ritmo tan lento que era una tortura.

Candy tembló y rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos, hundió la cara en el cuello mojado de él.

El placer aumentó vertiginosamente, sacudiéndola con su intensidad.

Terry amortiguó el grito de ella con su boca, sintiendo los estremecimientos convulsivos del cuerpo de ella que llegaba al orgasmo. Los músculos internos de Candy ondularon, apretándose en torno de él, impulsándolo hacia su vehemente liberación. Terry cerró los ojos, con los sentidos revolucionados y la sangre en llamas.

-Candy… jadeó él con la boca pegada al cuello arqueado de ella-. Nunca te dejaré ir… nunca…

De algún modo, Candy lo oyó, por encima del caótico tumulto de su propia sangre. Una parte de ella se reveló contra el tono de propietario que vibraba en la voz de él, y otra parte se regocijaba con él. Él también pertenecía a ella; en la unión de los dos, ella también halló un hondo placer y, pese a su inexperiencia, supo que jamás lo encontraría en ningún otro. Laxa, plena y desesperada, a la vez, ella se dejó caer contra él, en el agua. Las manos de él recorrieron todo su cuerpo, moviéndose con suavidad desde la nuca hasta las caderas.

-Déjame pasar la noche contigo –murmuró él.

Candy comprendió que no tenía sentido oponerse, después de lo que había pasado, sería una hipocresía negarse. Hizo una breve señal de asentimiento y forcejeó para apartarse, sintiendo que el cuerpo de él se separaba del suyo.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Terry, una carcajada súbita la ahogó cuando lo descubrió buceando en el fondo de la piscina, en busca de sus zapatos. Cuando él reapareció en la superficie y alzó el arruinado calzado de cuero con gesto triunfal, Candy meneó la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Piensas caminar hasta la posada vestido con tu ropa mojada? Te pescarás un enfriamiento, o algo peor.

Terry la sacó del baño, acariciándola con sus ojos azules que recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

-Tú podrás calentarme cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto…

**continuará...**

**hola chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...**

**gracias a:**

**gadami grandchester, Liz carter, Conny de G, Malu Uzumaki, Lulú G., Marie Kleisse, Amy C.L, Olgaliz, cecy, Laura Grandchester y Areli**

**por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, y gracias también a quienes leen de manera anónima...**

**nos leemos pronto XOXOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Llena de vitalidad y de una sensación de levedad, estaba Candy en el nuevo teatro de Bath, y observaba con satisfacción toda la actividad que se desarrollaba allí, al parecer la tragedia vivida en Londres no había mermado el ánimo de la producción, todos parecían entusiasmados y cada quién estaba completamente entregado a cumplir sus funciones.

Los tramoyistas y los escenógrafos bajo la dirección de Archie montaban lo que sería la nueva escenografía, y ensayaban la manera en que cada telón sería montado, incluso muchos de ellos hacían bromas relacionadas con el arduo trabajo que suponía para todos la gira, el buen ánimo podía casi palparse.

-Maldita ciudad, pequeña y aburrida, refunfuño Annie entre dientes poniendo los brazos en jarras. Miró a Candy con expresión cómica-. No se ve un solo hombre joven y saludable. Sólo viejas solteronas amargadas e inválidos.

Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Yo pensé que habíamos venido aquí, a representar una obra, no a buscar hombres.

-el día en que yo deje de buscar… -empezó a decir Annie, y luego se interrumpió poniendo en su rostro una expresión extraña.

Candy siguió la dirección de la mirada de Annie y descubrió a Mary Woods coqueteando abiertamente con Archie, sin que este hiciera nada para detener los avances de Mary, se veía que estaba muy interesado en lo que la bonita joven le decía.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer ella, ocupando el tiempo de Cornwall, cuando debería estar ensayando su parte? –preguntó Annie, totalmente indignada y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Candy contuvo una carcajada, al darse cuenta de la evidente nota de celos que había en la voz de Annie.

-Mary solo tiene unas pocas líneas, imagino que a estas alturas ella ya debe saber a la perfección su parte.

-Annie no borro la expresión ceñuda de su rostro.

-El señor Cornwall tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, la escenografía aún no está del todo terminada, no debería estar distrayéndose con fulanas como esa.

-Tú podrías haber tenido a Cornwall si hubieses querido, dijo Candy en tono práctico-. Pero por lo que yo recuerdo estabas más entusiasmada con la idea de pasar una noche con lord Allistear Grandchester.

Bueno, pues él no era mejor que ninguno de los otros –replicó Annie-. Admito que se porta muy bien en la cama, pero me da la impresión de que no está interesado en saber nada de mí fuera de ella. He terminado con él. Con todos los hombres por el momento.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se volvió de espaldas, procurando que se notara que no quería ver a Archie y a Mary juntos. En ese preciso momento, Candy sorprendió a Archie echando una mirada furtiva a Annie. Llegó a la conclusión de que Archie estaba tratando de provocar los celos de Annie, y le temblaron los labios de risa contenida, y se llenó de simpatía hacia Archie.

-Hablemos, mejor, de tu enamorado –sugirió Annie, adoptando una actitud pícara-. En Londres, lord Grandchester fue a verme, estaba tratando de encontrarte. Lo único que yo le dije, fue que la compañía estaba por empezar una gira en Bath. ¿Ha venido aquí? ¿Lo has visto?

Candy asintió, después de un titubeo y de un intenso sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien? –la animó Annie -¿Qué sucedió?

Candy sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, incómoda.

Aún cuando hubiese tenido ganas de contárselo, no iba a descubrirle nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la posada. Al salir de la casa de baños, habían ido a la posada caminando. La brisa vivaz de la noche había resultado refrescante para Candy, y al mismo tiempo, había sido bastante consiente de los escalofríos que recorrían en todos sentidos el cuerpo de Terry, con esas prendas mojadas y frías pegadas a él. Llegaron a la habitación de Candy y allí ella había avivado el fuego de la chimenea y habían puesto la ropa de él a secar.

Se habían metido en la cama, apretando los cuerpos desnudos uno contra el otro hasta que la piel de Terry estuvo tan cálida como la de ella. Sin hablar, él le había hecho el amor, afanoso por expresarle sus sentimientos con el roce suave de las yemas de sus dedos, el calor de su boca y los movimientos de su cuerpo. Al evocar el éxtasis que había sentido en medio de toda esa oscuridad salpicada de fuego, el sonrojo de Candy se intensificó. Aquella mañana Terry había demorado en despertarse y, cuando lo hizo, bostezó, se desperezó, y refunfuño, atrayéndola hacia él cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de abandonar la cama. La había poseído una vez más, penetrando en su cuerpo con lentas embestidas que habían arrebatado los sentidos de Candy.

Candy logró, de algún modo, apartar esos recuerdos de su mente.

-es algo que me resultaría muy incómodo comentar –murmuró.

Con gozoso aire conspirativo, Annie se inclinó para quedar más cerca de ella.

-¡Me siento muy feliz por ti amiga! Hasta ahora, nunca te había visto así. Debes estar enamorada. Ha demorado mucho en llegarte, ¿no es cierto?

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-¡Oh! No lo haré… aunque, de todos modos, lo adivinarán. Ya sabes cómo son los rumores. Además, cuando estás enamorada no puedes disimularlo puesto que se da a conocer de mil maneras diferentes.

La llegada de Anthony, que había sido demorada por una bandada de políticos, clérigos, y habitantes de la localidad ansiosos por trabar relaciones con él y darle la bienvenida a Bath, evitó que Candy tuviese que responder.

Los vivaces ojos azules de Anthony no perdieron detalle de la actividad que se desarrollaba sobre el escenario y la aprobó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Varias personas se agolparon a su alrededor, pero él los contuvo con un movimiento y se acercó a Candy.

-Señora White –dijo él con animación-. ¿Cómo está usted?

Candy le sostuvo la mirada y dijo con leve sonrisa:

Después de la semana de descanso, estoy perfectamente bien, señor Brower.

-Bien.

Annie percibió que su presencia estaba de más y se encaminó de prisa hacía Archie, que todavía estaba ocupado con Mary.

Anthony no apartó su mirada penetrante del rostro de Candy.

-He oído decir que Grandchester está en Bath –comentó.

Si bien lo dijo en tono neutro, Candy tuvo la impresión de que estaba acusándola de algo.

-Sí –dijo ella, de un modo que podía interpretarse como una afirmación o como una pregunta.

-¿Ya lo has visto?

Candy no tuvo suficiente coraje para contestar, pero él no tuvo dificultad en adivinarlo, por la expresión de ella.

-¿Otra vez has estado atiborrándote de golosinas?

-preguntó él. La referencia a la conversación que habían sostenido en Londres hizo sonrojar a Candy. Alzó los hombros en gesto defensivo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que él quiera seguirme. Una de las cejas de Anthony se arqueó irónica.

-¿No la tienes?

-Si lo que insinúas es que yo lo he provocado…

-Me importa un comino que tú lo hayas provocado o no. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado de que tu trabajo no resulte afectado. La primera mañana que llegues tarde por haber estado retozando con…

-No he llegado tarde esta mañana –lo interrumpió Candy, con cierto matiz helado en la voz. –Usted sí, señor Brower.

Anthony le dirigió una mirada fría, se volvió y se alejó, disparando órdenes a derecha e izquierda.

Candy se sintió perturbada y un tanto intrigada. Era la primera vez que llegaban a algo que se acercaba bastante a una discusión, y ella no entendía bien el motivo. Si ellos hubiesen sido personas diferentes de lo que eran, ella habría supuesto que Anthony actuaba movido por los celos. Pero eso era absurdo. Él, por cierto, no abrigaba sentimientos románticos hacía ella y, aunque así hubiese sido, él habría preferido morir antes de quebrantar su estricta regla, según la cual nunca debía entablar una relación sentimental con ninguna actriz. En realidad esa regla era aplicable a cualquier mujer, desde el incidente con Karen, Anthony no se permitía de ningún modo establecer lazos afectivos con nadie, las parejas que había tenido hasta entonces, eran pasajeras.

¿Acaso Anthony estaría preocupado por la posibilidad de que ella abandonase su carrera para dedicarse a su matrimonio? Sería difícil reemplazarte en el Capital, le había dicho él, la semana anterior. Era posible que fuese cierto, pero no imposible. Siempre surgían nuevas actrices jóvenes y talentosas; Candy no se engañaba, no se consideraba imprescindible.

Mientras realizaban un ensayo general de la obra, la compañía tuvo el alivio de comprobar que la producción no tenía defectos, salvo algunos problemas de menor importancia en el ritmo. Aún así, Anthony no parecía nada satisfecho con el trabajo realizado, interrumpió varias veces el ensayo, e hizo que se repitieran una y otra vez algunas escenas. El ensayo se prolongó más de lo necesario, y Candy se preguntó hasta que punto, Anthony presionaría a los actores. En el grupo los murmullos llenos de rebeldía y enojo se hicieron presentes, hasta que el ensayo se dio por finalizado en las primeras horas del anochecer.

-Mañana quiero veros aquí a todos a las nueve de la mañana en punto. –dijo Anthony.

Los actores, refunfuñando por lo bajo, se esparcieron rápidamente.

-deberías estar bastante complacido, el ensayo salió maravillosamente bien. –se atrevió a decirle Candy a Anthony, que se quedó de pie, en medio del escenario. Las facciones de éste se endurecieron-. Te comportaste como si todo hubiese sido un desastre.

Él le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

-cuándo alguien te nombre directora de la compañía, podrás dar tú opinión, pero hasta entonces te pido que te mantengas al margen.

Ese arrebato de ira enfureció a Candy.

-Ojalá, todos pudiéramos ser tan perfectos como usted, señor, Brower, dijo Candy con tono sarcástico y se marchó.

Con movimientos bruscos, tomo su capa y su sombrero, que había dejado en uno de los asientos, y se dirigió hacia la salida. La prisa le hizo olvidar que afuera debía estar esperando una gran multitud, y definitivamente, ella no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso, como los habitantes de Bath estaban ya enterados de la presencia de la compañía, sin duda estarían allí esperando poder ver a los actores, e incluso al propio Anthony.

Ella echó un último vistazo a Anthony, y salió del lugar, en cuanto puso un pie fuera, fue consciente de que había sido un grave error salir de manera tan precipitada…

¡Es ella!, gritaron las voces que esperaban fuera del teatro, e inmediatamente Candy se vio rodeada de una inmensa multitud, era casi imposible escapar, de pronto se vio avanzando entre la multitud, Candy no fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que descubrió que era Terry quién estaba conduciéndola, reconoció al final de la multitud, el carruaje ya tan conocido para ella, realmente resulto un gran alivio para ella no tener que encargarse de nada en ese preciso momento, así que ella se dejo llevar y subió al carruaje.

Cuando ya estuvo instalada en los cómodos asientos, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a invitarte a cenar, o lo que sea que desees hacer esta noche…

-Me temo, que no puedo aceptar, lo que más me complacería en este momento es irme directo a la posada para descansar, agradezco tu oferta, pero no, gracias.

-¿De verdad no te apetece cenar? Por lo que sé no has probado alimento en todo el día.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en cenar contigo, lo que sucede es que después…

Al ver la actitud de ella, Terry dulcifico su tono, le acomodó el sombrero y tomó entre sus manos algunos mechones de cabello rubio.

-No he venido a Bath, solo para perseguirte por el dormitorio, si bien la idea me parece encantadora.

-entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, quiero conocerte, saber porqué es tan especial para ti la vida que llevas, y por qué es tan atractiva para ti esa vida. De hecho, aún somos un par de desconocidos, y no estaría para nada mal que nos conociéramos un poco mejor, puesto que según recuerdo, tú pretendes que seamos amigos… te doy mi palabra, de que solo será una cena, luego te traeré de vuelta a la posada sin tocarte.

Candy reflexionó acerca de la propuesta, no le agradaba tener que cenar sola, y a esta hora seguramente tendría que pedir algo en la habitación, y la comida de la posada no resultaba muy atractiva que digamos…

-Está bien, acepto tu invitación, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que prepare tu cocinera, será mejor que cualquier comida de la posada.

-En ese sentido tienes también mi palabra.

Terry pasó una mano sobre la espalda de ella en un gesto protector que Candy recibió con gusto, ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar sola todas las efusivas muestras de afecto del público, a veces, incluso, había tenido que soportar a pretendientes indeseables e imprudentes, y agradeció en ese momento la presencia de Terry, en verdad no habría sabido que hacer con toda esa multitud rodeándola.

-Gracias, le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme rescatado de toda esa multitud.

-¿Es que acaso no te agrada verte rodeada de gente que te admira?

-Sí, por supuesto que me gusta, pero a veces me harta esta situación… nunca pensé que mi carrera podría alcanzar este nivel.

-Es que eres una excelente actriz… -dijo Terry.

-Gracias…

La casa que Terry poseía en Laura Place, era realmente elegante, como lo eran todas las que se encontraban en aquella zona de Bath.

Los relucientes pisos de roble, estaban cubiertos por alfombras inglesas hechas a mano; sobre ella estaban distribuidos los muebles de palo de rosa. De las altas ventanas colgaban cortinas de color beige, y unos espejos de ornamentados marcos daban a las habitaciones un aspecto aireado y abierto.

Candy se relajó en el ambiente lujoso del pequeño comedor iluminado con velas, la cena no tardó en servirse, y ella se concentró en la copiosa cantidad que la cocinera traía de la cocina. Dentro de la variedad de platos franceses había pollo con trufas en salsa de champaña, escalopes de ternera a las hierbas y verduras pinceladas con mantequilla. Como postre, les sirvieron una fuente de frutas al vino y unas tartaletas de almendras coronadas con frambuesas y merengue.

-Después de una cena tan copiosa, estoy segura de que muy pronto no voy a caber en mis vestidos.

Terry rió por el comentario de ella…

-Creo que ya no cabes, casi.

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto, y él comenzó a reír nuevamente, recogió una frambuesa que había caído del plato de ella y la comió con mordiscos delicados.

-Tienes una pizca de merengue en los labios dijo él, mientras se acercaba a su rostro, Terry limpió la pequeña cantidad de dulce, con sus labios, y ella no pudo menos que suspirar.

-Habías dicho que no me tocarías esta noche.

-Sí eso dije, pero yo no dije nada acerca de besarte…

Ella no dijo nada, muy dentro de ella anhelaba la compañía de él, su calor, la ternura que sabía solo él podía brindarle…

-él se levantó de su asiento, y fue a servir dos copas de vino, entregándole una a ella…

-Dime Candy ¿Qué significa realmente para ti la vida que llevas como actriz?

-Ya te lo había dicho, es algo que me apasiona, saber que a la gente le gusta lo que hago… y la aprobación de ellos…

También significa que mi paga y mi puesto en el Capital están seguros, también como sabes este es el único medio que yo he encontrado para subsistir.

-la aprobación del púbico significa más que eso para ti… es lo que cualquier actriz podría desear

Ese comentario irritó un tanto a Candy, que abrió la boca para replicar. Reconocía que él estaba en lo cierto, pero la exasperaba la perspicacia de él porque no quería que nadie adivinara con cierta facilidad sus sentimientos. Era cierto que le gustaba sentir la sensación de ser admirada por el público, un público que estaba más que dispuesto a consagrarle toda la atención y el afecto que su padre se había negado a darle.

Basta de hablar de mí, quiero saber cómo ha sido tu vida, cómo es que has sido capaz de soportar esta clase de vida…

-Yo solo llevó la clase de vida para la que me prepararon…

-Pero tú… pudiste haberte negado a seguir las disposiciones de tu padre… pudiste haber huido, y comenzar una nueva vida…

-Sí, lo sé, quise hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Estaba ella, mi madre, no quise abandonarla en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, ella estaba muy enferma y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí, ella creía que yo sería capaz de salvar a mi padre y a mi hermano de la verdadera ruina… y no me refiero únicamente a la pobreza monetaria…

-Háblame más de ella, debió haber significado mucho para ti, en cambio yo, no he sido capaz de quedarme, ni siquiera por mi madre, nunca logré establecer un verdadero lazo con alguno de ellos…

-Mi madre era la mujer más bondadosa… se casó con mi padre muy enamorada, Eleonor creció en el palacio, su madre era prima de la reina, y… al crecer lógicamente se vio obligada a buscar un esposo que estuviese a la altura de ella, los pretendientes nunca faltaron, entre ellos, estaba un tal duque de Yorkshire, lord Hattaway, y mi padre, entre ellos el menos interesado, era mi padre, puesto que a él siempre le gusto llevar una vida llena de diversiones y de placeres que se le negarían si llegaba a casarse, desafortunadamente para él, su padre le había apremiado para conseguir una esposa digna y asegurar así su legado… mi abuelo fue un gran hombre, siempre dedicado a preservar el honor de la familia… así que a regañadientes se presentó en el palacio para ser considerado candidato a la mano de Eleonor.

Ella se enamoró inmediatamente de esa rebeldía y de ese espíritu rebelde poco frecuente en la nobleza, y lo escogió a él, sin saber que había cometido un grave error, él la condujo a un camino lleno de desgracia, las salidas frecuentes de mí padre, su gusto por las apuestas… casi nos llevaron a la ruina total… mi madre no tardó en enfermar… desgraciadamente debido a las enfermedades que empezaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes nada pudo hacer, cuando mi padre decidió… bueno… tú sabes...

Ella permaneció varios años más luchando contra su débil estado, pero nada impidió que cada día se debilitara aún más… hasta que la tisis se hizo presente, culminando el trabajo que las demás enfermedades forjaron. Durante todo ese tiempo yo me mantuve, a su lado, mi padre al enterarse de la gravedad de su enfermedad ordenó que se le trasladara a la propiedad de Warwickshire, y yo me trasladé con ella, y me mantuve a su lado, después de todo, ella siempre nos había amado a mí y a mi hermano, y siempre que le fue posible evitó que mi padre nos arrastrara con sus locuras. Desgraciadamente a mi hermano le resulto bastante atractiva la vida que mi padre llevaba y le siguió. Yo me mantuve a su lado y en su lecho de muerte le prometí que cuidaría de mi padre y de mi hermano. Durante casi dos años trabaje sin descanso para restituir la mermada fortuna de la familia… y buscándote…

No quería, no quiero cometer el mismo error que mi padre…

Candy pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de él, y comprendió entonces que aunque de diferente manera, ambos habían sufrido mucho para convertirse en las personas que eran ahora.

Ella le dio a él unas palmaditas en la espalda en gesto comprensivo…

-No debí haberte pedido que me hablaras de algo que te resulta tan doloroso…

-Está bien…

De repente Candy empezó a sentir una alarma, había decidido terminar de una buena vez con todo este asunto del matrimonio, y ahora se encontraba allí, deseando conocer más a aquel hombre del que se supone debía de alejarse…

-Creo que será mejor que me retire…

-Te llevaré hasta la posada…

-No, no es necesario…

Él no le hizo caso y pidió a un criado el carruaje…

Él subió después que ella y recorrieron el trayecto, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos… al fin llegaron, y él hizo ademán de bajar del carruaje.

-Bien, ya has cumplido con tu promesa, de traerme de regreso, gracias por todo. Desde aquí seguiré sola…

-Déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu habitación…

-No… no creo que sea una buena idea…

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Ella no respondió e inicio el trayecto de entrada hacia la posada, y él se apresuró para seguirla, caminando a su lado…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, él la retuvo unos instantes para besarla con pasión…

-Te veré pronto… le dijo antes de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta con el corazón desbocado a causa de la proximidad de él…

* * *

**hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora sí ya con este capítulo me pongo al corriente con las actualizaciones...**

**gracias a quienes siguen esta historia ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review... mil gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Olga Liz, Malu Uzumaki, Laura Grandchester, Lulu G., Elyter, Luna, Eva Grandchester, Marie Kleisse, Amy C.L , Guest y Cecy**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**ahora me gustaría pedirles su opinión, quisiera hacer una adaptación de la saga "Fallen" de Lauren Kate, con nuestra pareja favorita y me gustaría saber que les parece la idea, para las que no han escuchado de ella, les platico brevemente:**

**la historia es acerca de una chica que es enviada a una escuela tipo reformatorio, debido a que se sospecha que ella ha matado a su novio, allí conoce a un muchacho (el cuál es un ángel caído) por el cual siente una intensa atracción, él también siente lo mismo por ella, pero ellos no pueden estar juntos del todo debido a que sobre él pesa una maldición que deberán romper antes de vivir libremente su amor...**

**la saga consta de 4 libros y uno complementario, si les gusta la idea haganmelo saber y si no es así también díganmelo para abandonar la idea...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

La mañana encontró a una Candy se encontraba sumamente confundida, por lo que decidió ir a la casa de baños dónde lograría despejar sus pensamientos y quizá relajarse un poco y pensar con claridad, los pensamientos de la noche anterior y de todo lo que había compartido con Terry la abrumaban, si bien era cierto que la atracción física entre ellos era abrumadora, no era solamente eso lo que la mantenía así, era una especie de conexión que los unía más allá de los placeres corporales. Ella estaba absolutamente segura de que estaba completamente enamorada de Terry, pero ceder representaría para ella renunciar a todo por lo que había luchado durante tanto tiempo, Aunque no se lo había preguntado, era evidente que si decidía permanecer como su esposa, Terry no estaría dispuesto a dejarla continuar con su carrera. Además estaba también el supuesto embarazo de lady Marlowe, ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad ella estuviese esperando un hijo de él…? ella no sería capaz de pedirle a Terry que abandonara a la creatura y a su madre a su suerte, ella conocía demasiado bien, lo difícil que la pasaban las mujeres que concebían hijos ilegítimos, en el mundo del teatro, y especialmente cuando estuvo con la compañía itinerante, muy al inicio de su carrera, había presenciado como todas esas mujeres terminaban hundidas en la pobreza y obligadas a prostituirse para sostener a sus hijos.

Aunque visto de otra forma, lady Marlowe, no era precisamente una mujer marginada, y conocía lo suficiente a Terry como para saber que él no permitiría que algo así sucediera…

En ese momento, otro pensamiento asaltó su mente ¿qué pasaría si quién resultaba embarazada era ella misma? Estaba claro que en ese caso, Terry no le permitiría alejarse, y quizá se vería obligada a tomar definitivamente su lugar al lado de él…

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle de tanto darle vueltas a todo ese asunto…

En ese momento se vio interrumpida por una presencia. Evocando la última vez que había sido interrumpida, mientras se bañaba, instintivamente, Candy se ocultó en una esquina de la piscina.

Entonces, pudo distinguir la figura de una anciana, a la cual reconoció como la señora O´brian…

Se sintió avergonzada, pues no había visto a la mujer desde hacía mucho, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, no siquiera se había acordado de visitar a su antigua amiga y profesora.

Martha, había venido a Bath por motivos de salud y en busca de entretenimiento social.

-Candy, -querida amiga, que bueno es verte aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿no es así?

-Candy se sintió avergonzada, pues aunque la voz de la mujer no tenía una sola nota de reproche, sabía que todo había sido debido a que había estado mucho más concentrada en todo el embrollo que había entre Terry y ella que en todo lo demás.

Pero ahora, le parecía una obra de la providencia, que en ese justo momento, en el cuál necesitaba del consejo de alguien, hubiese aparecido la única persona que podría ayudarla a desenredar todo el embrollo que había en su cabeza.

Candy salió inmediatamente de la piscina, para ayudar a la anciana a zambullirse en el agua.

-Tienes un aspecto maravilloso chiquilla, dijo la anciana, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fuiste a visitarme, por eso llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser yo, quién viniera a Bath, si es que quería verte.

Candy empezó a derramar disculpas y explicaciones y le dirigió a la anciana una sonrisa avergonzada.

-He estado muy atareada. No puede usted imaginarse…

-¡Oh!, sí; creo que puedo –la interrumpió con sequedad la anciana. –no soy tan vieja como para no recordar las exigencias, que una actriz popular debe cumplir. –replicó Martha mirando a Candy con cariño.

-Yo le debo a usted, todo, gracias a su consejo y dirección es que he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

-Todo ha sido gracias a tu talento, es verdad, yo te orienté, pero ha sido tu extraordinario talento, el que ha logrado cautivar a todo el público.

-Parecería que ahora has logrado todo lo que soñabas, y sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que no eres feliz.

-Candy comprendió que su amiga la conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por una ficción, Candy suspiró.

-¿Recuerda aquella conversación, que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo?

Cuando usted me había dicho que no se había casado con el hombre que amaba porque él le había pedido que abandonara el teatro.

Usted me dijo que quizá, algún día yo, enfrentaría este mismo dilema… y yo, no le creí…

-Y ese día ha llegado –dijo Martha, con un brillo en los ojos que no dejo lugar a dudas que comprendía la difícil situación por la que Candy estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

-Créeme que no me produce ninguna satisfacción comprobar que tengo razón. Yo nunca he querido que atravesaras por esta dolorosa situación.

-de repente cuando, Candy trató de hablar, sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho que le cerraba la garganta.

¿Y bien de que se trata cariño?

-Es que yo… bueno, es que estoy considerando la posibilidad de cortar todo lazo con él… él no está dispuesto a dejarme continuar y yo…

-¿Se lo has preguntado ya?

-No, pero, los hombres como él…

-Te entiendo, pero desgraciadamente en este asunto no puedo ayudarte.

-Pero usted…

-Sí es verdad yo pasé por esta misma situación e hice mi elección… y aunque no me arrepiento de haber pasado mis mejores años consagrándome como actriz… también te he dicho que en muchas ocasiones anhele el haber formado un matrimonio, un hogar…

-¿Y si usted tuviera que elegir de nuevo?

-No, pequeña… no intentes que sea yo quién te diga que es lo que debes hacer, eso solo dependerá de ti, tus decisiones serán solo tuyas y serás únicamente tú, quién cargue con el peso de las mismas…

-¿Te has preguntado si existe la posibilidad de que ustedes puedan solventar sus diferencias… quizá, pudiese haber un punto medio en el que ambos estarían satisfechos…

Quizá no esté todo perdido, no todo es absolutamente blanco, ni absolutamente negro…

Aunque una cosa si te digo… cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes no vuelvas atrás… una vez tomada la decisión sigua delante, siempre adelante sin dejar lugar a ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o culpa.

-Pero…

-Yo te daré cualquier consejo que tú necesites acerca de actuación, pero por favor no me pidas que interfiera en un asunto que solamente tú puedes resolver…

-Candy hizo una mueca, al comprender que Martha tenía razón, nadie excepto ella tendría que tomar unas decisión… sin embargo era un asunto sumamente difícil, ella tenía miedo, miedo de entregar su corazón y darse cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, justo como su madre, o como la madre de Terry, se negaba absolutamente a convertirse en una sombra…

Después de varios minutos más de estar charlando con Martha. Candy se despidió de su amiga, y se dirigió a su habitación en la posada.

Ese día se sentía con pocas ganas de salir, quería esconderse de todo y de todos, esperando poder resolver su delicada situación.

Finalmente, la obligación que tenía para con el teatro, hizo que se levantara, y se alistara para el arduo trabajo que le esperaba, quizá perderse un poco en el trabajo le permitiría olvidarse un poco de todo y recuperar la calma.

Candy llegó al teatro con tiempo de anticipación decidió que no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Anthony de lo que hacía con su tiempo, sabía perfectamente que un retraso le acarrearía problemas, debido a que Anthony pensaría que había estado retozando con Terry, y ella no quería darle ninguna oportunidad para reñirle.

Al llegar, Candy se encontró con la sorpresa de que Annie estaba ya en el teatro, y además estaba coqueteando abiertamente con Archie.

Candy se sintió feliz de que su amiga al fin hubiese decidido darse una oportunidad de conocer a aquel hombre que sentía una adoración absoluta por ella, y deseo que aprovechara esa oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz.

Aunque al cruzar por su mente ese pensamiento, se preguntó si ¿no debería hacer ella lo mismo?, quizá estaba siendo demasiado obstinada, al no querer involucrarse con Terry mucho más de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

-Eliza, muy buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo…

-No pareces estar del todo animada… ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, estoy bien… mejor hablemos de ti, he visto que estabas sosteniendo una charla bastante animada con el señor Cornwall… -dijo Candy, mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Sí! Es maravilloso, él me ha invitado a dar un paseo después del ensayo… ¿Puedes creerlo? Me ha dicho que me quiere, y no le importan en absoluto, todas las tonterías que hice en el pasado… incluyendo mi escapada con… bueno tú sabes quién…

-Tienes que venir con nosotros…

-No, no creo que sea muy prudente, ustedes deberían pasar algo de tiempo juntos, y si yo voy… además creo que yo tengo mis propios asuntos en los que pensar…

-¿Te refieres a tu relación con lord Grandchester?

Candy se sonrojó inmediatamente… dando a entender a Annie, que tenía razón.

-Creo que te haría bastante bien salir, y despejarte un poco.

-No se diga más, vendrás con nosotros…

Annie no dio tiempo alguno para que Candy le replicara, y se alejó rápidamente en dirección a Archie.

Anthony, llegó puntualmente, y no encontró ningún motivo para retrasar el ensayo, ni para reprender a nadie del grupo, todos hicieron maravillosamente su parte…

Aunque él se mostraba visiblemente más tranquilo, aún estaba enfadado con Candy, y eso lo demostró con la brusquedad con la que la trató sobre el escenario.

Candy seguía bastante desconcertada, en verdad, no acababa de entender que era lo que le molestaba tanto a Anthony…

Era realmente desgastante, no saber el por qué de la actitud de Anthony, a final de cuentas si en un momento determinado, ella decidiera continuar su matrimonio y quizá un día abandonar la actuación, no habría diferencia alguna… nadie era irremplazable en este ambiente…

El ensayo transcurrió de manera fluida, y pronto los actores estuvieron libres, aunque no sin antes escuchar un sermón por parte de Anthony en dónde les hacía las advertencias necesarias que debían seguir para el estreno de la obra que sería la noche siguiente.

Annie se apresuró a ir en busca de Candy, para que ésta no pudiera salirse por la tangente y escapar del compromiso de salir a pasear con ella y Archie.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Bath, proporcionaba bastante entretenimiento a sus visitantes, grandes almacenes, y tiendas de todo tipo de artículos estaban instaladas en el centro de la ciudad, Archie llevó a las damas a desayunar, y después recorrieron las partes más interesantes de la ciudad a pie.

Inevitablemente, Candy se detuvo en una tienda de libros que había montado una exhibición en plena calle.

Montañas y montañas de libros, cuidadosamente clasificados, habían sido expuestos en mesas para que los transeúntes pudiesen encontrar fácilmente alguno que llamara su atención.

Candy se detuvo a mirar cuidadosamente, hasta que por estar tan entretenida hojeando el contenido de uno de ellos se estampo, contra la humanidad de un hombre.

-Usted perdone, yo… estaba distraída.

-Oh, no perdóneme usted a mí yo…

-Candy reconoció inmediatamente ese tono de voz, y su pulso se aceleró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… Terrence?

-Terry enfocó la vista en la dama con la que recién había chocado, y se percato que era Candy, no había logrado reconocerla, debido a que la redecilla que caía por su sombrero no le permitía ver con claridad el rostro de la dama en cuestión…

Terry levantó con delicadeza, el velo, y le dijo…

-Bueno yo solo, he salido a distraerme un poco… ¿Sabes?

Bath, resulta bastante aburrida, cuando no hay nada que hacer, excepto esperar toparse con una bella dama…

-Hola… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me recuerdas? –Se escuchó una voz que Candy reconoció como la de Stear…

Candy inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –preguntó a Terry en voz baja.

-Ha llegado esta misma mañana, y aún no he tenido tiempo de averiguar qué es lo que lo ha impulsado a venir hasta aquí y abandonar las diversiones de Londres…

Candy hizo un puchero, y Terry comprendió al ver a Annie paseando por las mesas, el por qué de la reacción de ella.

Stear, que a su vez captó la presencia de Annie, inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

-Madmoiselle Britter, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí…

-Oh, Valla, creí que no sería capaz de recordar mi nombre…

-Nunca olvidaría el nombre de tan bella dama…

-Dígame Madmoiselle, ¿tiene usted planes para esta noche?

De pronto Archie apareció para tomar a Annie instintivamente por la cintura, para dar a entender a Stear que se alejara.

Candy se puso bastante nerviosa, y poco faltó para que empezara a apremiar a Terry para que detuviera los avances de Stear, pero recordando que esta escena se estaba repitiendo, guardo silencio esperando que Annie tuviera suficiente fuerza de voluntad, como para resistirse a los encantos de un lord.

-Lo siento mucho, dijo Annie.

-Ya tengo planes para esta noche…

-¿Quizá mañana? –dijo Stear…

Mientras veía como Archie avanzaba junto con Annie, sin soltarla ni un momento.

Pero se vio interrumpido por Terry, quién con toda calma le dijo.

-Déjala en paz Stear, y busca alguien más que pueda entretenerte, ella ya está fuera de tus posibilidades.

Stear detuvo la marcha que había iniciado para ir tras Annie.

-Está bien… me iré a buscar algo con que entretenerme…

- Te veré más tarde, dijo y luego le guiñó un ojo a Candy…

-Al parecer, tus amigos te han abandonado…

-Estaré bien… soy perfectamente capaz de volver a la pensión por mi propio pie.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Candy no dijo nada, y pareció estar considerándolo, hasta que finalmente asintió.

Terry, como todo un caballero, le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó, agradeciendo el soporte que el brazo firme y fuerte de él le brindaba.

Terry notó que Candy estaba fatigándose un poco, supuso que era debido al asfixiante calor que estaba haciendo y a que seguramente ya llevaba algo de tiempo paseando.

-¿Quieres que busque un lugar para descansar?

-Sí, me parece que he estado andando desde hace bastante tiempo, y el sol ha hecho estragos en mi condición física.

Terry buscó una pequeña banca en el extremo de un parque que se hallaba al final de la calle y la condujo hacia allá.

Le ayudó a acomodarse, y luego él tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo ha estado el ensayo de esta tarde?

-Muy bien, el señor Brower ha estado irritable, pero supongo que es por la cercanía del estreno.

-¿El estreno? Repitió Terry.

-Sí, reafirmó Candy.

-No me digas que el estreno es mañana…

-Así es… luego Candy se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Vendrás?

-¿Quieres tú que valla?

Candy apartó los ojos de él y tímidamente le respondió:

-Sí, me gustaría…

-Entonces allí estaré…

Mientras descansaban, charlaron de cosas muy superficiales y también de lo que había sucedido entre Annie y Stear.

-Gracias, dijo Candy, provocando que Terry la mirara con curiosidad.

-Gracias por intervenir para que Stear se alejara de Annie ¿sabes? El señor Cornwall en verdad ama a Annie y… Terry la interrumpió.

-Siento muchísimo no haber intervenido la otra noche con tu amiga… a veces Stear…

-Lo sé… pero no debes disculparte, Annie contribuyó directamente a armar todo aquel embrollo.

-Me alegra que finalmente se haya dado cuenta de que con mi hermano no podría llegar a ningún lado, Stear es demasiado irresponsable como para entablar una relación seria, a veces pienso que mi madre tenía mucha razón cuando decía que mi padre sería la ruina de Stear, a veces el actúa de la misma manera que Richard.

Después de un largo rato de agradable conversación, Terry se ofreció para llevar a Candy hasta la posada, ya ahí, la despidió nuevamente con un beso que esta vez ella no rechazó.

-¿Te veré mañana? Preguntó ella nuevamente.

-Sí, contestó Terry.

-Esperaré por ti a la salida… por la parte trasera.

-Te veré entonces dijo Candy.

Ella realmente ignoraba hasta dónde la llevarían sus impulsos, jamás había planeado decirle a Terry que lo esperaría y sin embargo ahí estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Terry regresó a su propiedad en Laura Place, dónde Stear ya se encontraba cómodamente instalado, con un vado de coñac en la mano.

-Pensé que irías a divertirte por ahí… dijo Terry.

-No, creo que ya no estoy con ánimos para salir…

-¿Te has puesto de mal humos por lo que pasó con Annie Britter?

-No, realmente esperaba que ella me rechazara.

-¿A qué has venido a Bath?

-A presenciar el final de _Señora engaño _por supuesto…

-No me mientas, ¿en qué clase de lio estas metido ahora?

-No me trago ese cuento de que solo has venido a ver una obra de teatro y has abandonado Londres para ello.

Stear se quedó pensativo y el aire se seriedad que emanaba, preocupó a Terry.

-En realidad he venido por un asunto sumamente delicado… y que te concierne de algún modo… sin embargo no tengo la menor idea de cómo puedas tomarlo…

-Dime ya de una buena vez de que se trata…

-es sobre Susana… ella… ella, fue a verme a mi casa en Londres…

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?

-No fue solo lo que dijo, si no su actitud… ella dijo que hacía mucho que entre tú y ella no existe ninguna clase de intimidad…

-dijo que se sentía muy sola y que quizá como pronto seríamos familia a causa de su embarazo…

-dijo que quizá yo pudiera ayudarla, de alguna manera…

-¿Me estás diciendo que Susana intentó seducirte?

Stear agacho la cabeza, y sin atreverse a levantar los ojos hacia Terry asintió…

-¿No me digas que tú…?

-No, no, nada de eso, ella es… bueno… por así decirlo, de tu propiedad, y yo no estaría dispuesto de ninguna manera a involucrarme con ella…

Sin embargo debo confesarte que casi caigo… esa mujer es una experta en hacer que un hombre caiga rendido fácilmente, ella sabe como complacer…

-Es una autentica devora hombres…

Terry permaneció en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, ese gesto hizo que Stear se encogiera…

-Perdóname, no debí…

-No, no es lo que has dicho lo que me molesta… es solo que, tengo una ligera sospecha…

-¿Quieres decirme de que se trata?

-Por ahora, no puedo decirte nada, pero si voy a necesitar de tu colaboración…

-cuenta con ello.

-Gracias.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu relación con Candice?

-Bueno yo… no sé esa mujer me tiene sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

-Yo, quiero tenerla aquí conmigo, si por mí fuera, la encerraría en algún lugar para que nadie pueda verla…

-Debes estar consciente de que esa no es la vida que ella querría, ella es… como un ave, y debe ser libre para poder volar.

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?

-Quizá no mucho, pero lo que sí sé es que si continúas creyendo que algún día ella abandonará todo por ti… hermanito… siento decirlo pero creo que estás en un grave error.

-Es que no puedo… no puedo soportar la idea de que otros la miren, de que otros la deseen, he visto como la miran…

-¿Y según cómo es eso?

-He visto la expresión en el rostro de muchos hombres, y es muy fácil adivinar lo que se imaginan…

-¿Y que puede ser?

-Se imaginan si su piel es tan suave como parece, se imaginan como sería probar esos labios, esa piel… se imaginan como sería soltar ese cabello y extenderlo sobre a almohada…

-Creo que estás un poquito paranoico, he visto como ella te mira… y juraría que…

Me parece que entre ustedes las cosas podrían arreglarse si hablan con la verdad, y si están dispuestos a ceder en ciertas cuestiones…

-Creo que tienes razón, intentaré hablar con ella, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo...

* * *

**continuará...**

**Ya casí estamos llegando al final de esta linda historia, espero les guste este capítulo...**

**muchas gracias por seguir esta historía ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un comentario...**

**muchas gracias a:**

**Lulu G., Laura Grandchester, Liz carter, Malu Uzumaki, Irene, Are, Eva Grandchester. Ara, Lady Roxy, Cecy, Amy C.L., Gadami Grandchester y Luna.**

**de verdad gracias a todas por sus palabras...**

**Linda Noche.**


End file.
